


Fandom One Shots [Requests Open]

by paper_prescott



Category: Attack on Titan, Black Butler, Free!, Harry Potter - Fandom, Life Is Strange, Owari no Seraph, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 50,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper_prescott/pseuds/paper_prescott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Characters from anime/manga, books, musicals, TV shows and games. Suggest new ones to me and I'll watch/read them and see if I can write some one shots for them! Originally posted on quotev.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rules for Requesting

To get this boring stuff out of the way, I am writing one shots for these fandoms and characters (I will write yandere, and for any sexuality):

Anime - Shingeki no Kyojin, Tokyo Mew Mew, Uta no Prince Sama, Owari no Seraph, Black Butler, Mikagura School Suite, Psycho Pass, Naruto, Tokyo Ghoul (Kaneki, Hide), Death Note, Zankyou no Terror, Free!, Vocaloids, Ao No Exorcist

TV Show - Sherlock, Doctor Who, Merlin (BBC version), Once Upon A Time

Books - Harry Potter, Jonathan Strange and Mr Norrell, Pride and Prejudice, The Maze Runner trilogy

Musicals - Jesus Christ Superstar, Cats, Little Shop of Horrors, Hamilton, The Phantom of the Opera (and book version), Les Miserables (and book version), Hairspray

Games - Life is Strange, Undertale

If you would like me to do other ones maybe suggest the fandom to me and I will watch it or read it or whatever and get back to that. Thank you! I will also be writing ones in my own free time even if they have not been requested. Also, I do not take the credit for any pictures used.


	2. ARMIN ARLERT [Modern!AU]

Modern!Armin Arlert - 

"Y/N? Y/N! Wake up!" The voice of your friend Armin Arlert penetrated the bubble of calm that sleep had been protecting you with and your eyes opened slowly at the noise, the light around you too bright for your liking. Squinting, you glanced up at him with a questioning, slightly annoyed look. "Y/N?" His voice softer now he hesitantly reached forward to shake your shoulder gently. "Sorry, Y/N, but it's time to get up. Mikasa and Eren are already ready." Sighing, you sat up, his hand falling off of your shoulder as you did so.   
"Fine," You said grumpily.  
"I'm sorry, Y/N," Armin apologised for the second time with a sympathetic smile. "But we have that trip to the theatre with the others today and you did agree to go. We already have our tickets, remember?" Sighing, you nodded. Today was indeed the day you, Armin, Mikasa and Eren had agreed to go along to the theatre with Sasha, Connie, Marco and Jean. You had been happy enough to go then but now you had to wake up so early in the morning to go you weren't so sure. Who ever heard of a theatre show this early anyway!?  
"I remember." Wrapping a blanket around your cold shoulders you sent Armin a weak smile. "Sorry for being grumpy. I'm not a morning person."  
"Trust me," Armin laughed. "I know. Come on, up you get." He stood and held out a hand to you. Taking it with slightly pink cheeks you stood up as well. "The shower's free. If you have a quick one we'll all be ready just in time."   
"OK." Moving to your bag to grab your clothes you sent Armin another smile, saying, "Thank you for letting us stay over, by the way."  
"It's no problem." Armin shrugged. "My grandparents are out on a holiday anyway." Slowly, you headed towards the bathroom, clothes a big pile in your hand.   
"How quick does the shower have to be if we're going to make it in time?" Checking his watch at your question, Armin thought for a couple of seconds and then said,  
"About 10 minutes."  
"10?! I can't even brush my hair in 10 minutes!" You spluttered, shocked.   
"Then you better get going!" Armin laughed at your reaction as you sped into the hallway towards the bathroom, doing your best to be quick  
-  
"I can't believe I have to go out with still damp hair" You groaned as you left Armin's house with him, Eren and Mikasa.   
"Well you should have been up earlier" Mikasa shrugged, unsympathetic to your struggles as you pushed a hat onto your head.  
"Yeah right," You snorted. "Even if I'd been up at dawn Eren still would have hogged the shower for too long!"  
"What?!" Eren twisted around, eyes wide. "I don't hog the shower!"  
"Do too!" You replied loudly. "Last time you came to my house I had no hot water later for like, a day!"   
"That's an exaggeration!" He cried, "I spent like, 30 minutes in there!"  
"More like 30 hours" You snorted.  
"Hey-!"  
Luckily, as passer-bys were starting to look over at the four of you from the noise Eren was making, Mikasa shoved her hand over his mouth. Looking you straight in the eyes as you laughed victoriously at his struggling, she deadpanned,  
"Stop making him angry." Feeling the chilling atmosphere spiralling off of her at someone making Eren angry you stopped laughing immediately.  
"Yes Mikasa," You replied meekly. From beside you Armin chuckled at your antics before pointing up ahead.   
"There's the theatre," He said. "We're nearly there. The others should be waiting outside."  
By the time the four of you got there, the other four were waiting by the entrance, Jean tapping his toe impatiently.  
"Oi!" He shouted when he noticed you approaching. "Where the hell have you been?"  
"Y/N hogged the shower!" Eren yelled, laughing when you immediately began ranting in reply about how it was Eren hogging the shower and Armin tried to calm you down.  
-  
The show you had chosen to go and see was one named Wisdom. From what you'd gathered when you'd looked it up was about a young man who had an incredible brain and flaunted it, getting him into all sorts of trouble before he came to realise that having smarts wasn't everything. Throughout the show you sat next to Armin, which distracted you as you happened to rather be in love with him and every time you reached for the popcorn in-between the two of you your hands always seemed to meet. Luckily it was dark enough for him to not notice your blush, but what you didn't know was that the darkness was hiding his red cheeks just as well. To your right sat Eren, who was mumbling to Mikasa the whole way through the first half of the theatre show because he could never sit still or quietly for more than 10 minutes it seemed.   
The first half was entertaining enough. The main character Clarke had shown off his big brain too much and to too many people. Word was getting around and at first his intelligence had been the highlight of the town's gossip, but slowly people were starting to get annoyed with him, jealous of him, and were now turning on him. People were losing their love for him, and to get it back was a problem that seemed to be too hard for him to solve, despite how clever he was.   
By the time it hit intermission you realised that Armin was unusually quiet. Usually he would lean over once in a while to whisper something about the movie that he found interesting - the camera shot, the acting, the way they staged the set - but he hadn't done so for a long time. When the lights came on to signal half time you turned to check on him and found he looked rather pale.   
"Armin?" You asked. He turned to smile at you but it didn't look genuine.   
"Y/N?"  
"Are you OK? You look rather pale." You said in concern, reaching out to touch his hand.   
"Oh - uh, yeah. I'm just going to go get some air." And with that he left.  
-  
It had been 10 minutes and the show was about to pick up where it had left off. Sasha had been to get food at least 5 times now and every time she had returned you hadn't seen Armin with her.   
"Sasha?" You asked as she passed you on her 6th time to pick up some food.   
"Hm?" She looked down at you. "Did you want something to eat?"  
"No, no... I was just wondering, do you know where Armin is?" Besides you Eren snorted and mumbled something under his breath that sounded like, "Of course you want to know you lovebird." Ignoring his comment you waited for Sasha's reply.  
"Yeah, he's outside the theatre, right down by the entrance. I saw him through the window next to the food counter." Sasha shrugged. "I don't know what he's doing down there though." Slowly, she grinned. "Maybe you should go and talk to him. Have some alooone time..."  
"Shut up!" But even as you said it you stood to go to the entrance of the theatre. "I do not want alone time!" You lied. As you left Sasha yelled after you,  
"Enjoy the alone time!"  
-  
Stepping out of the theatre you spotted Armin sitting on the steps alone, head in hands. Quietly you moved over, feeling concern for your friend and how gutted he looked.   
"Armin?" You asked gently as you sat next to him.   
"Hi, Y/N," He said wearily. "Sorry for making you come all the way down here."  
"You didn't make me. I wanted to come down here." You replied honestly, sending him a small smile as he looked up at you. "What's up?"  
"Well..." He began, not even trying to deny that something was wrong. You knew him to well to believe him if he said he was fine. "It's the show we're watching."  
"What, you hate it that badly?" You joked, nudging his arm with yours.  
"It's just making me think." Armin carried on, not even cracking a smile anymore. "Intelligence isn't everything, right?" 'Oh,' You thought . 'So that's what he's worried about.' "Well, intelligence is all I seem to have!"  
"That's not true." You protested.   
"What else do I have then? I'm weak, I'm a coward, all I am is smart! And that's not enough..." He hung his head again.   
"Armin, you listen to me." Shifting in your position you placed your hands on either side of his head and held it up so he had no choice but to look at you. "You have a million things after then intelligence, a million more important things. You are not a coward, you are brave. Remember the time we first met Jean and he picked on me because I was friends with Eren and you stood up for me? That was bravery. And even more important, you're loyal and have kindness in your heart. You show true friendship to the people close to you no matter what the situation is. You are honest and an amazing person, and if you don't believe me then-!" But you didn't have to say anything, because suddenly you couldn't speak.   
Whilst you had been speaking Armin's cheek had slowly begun to grow pinker and pinker, until suddenly he had had enough of being close to you without kissing you, and placing a hand on either side of your head like you had done to him he had pulled you in close enough that your lips would meet. Shocked, you stayed frozen, until you felt his hands gripping your hair and you registered what was happening and replied to the kiss with equal passion.   
You were there for what felt like an eternity, moving only when you had to to be able to breath.   
"Uhhhh..." Armin's hands fell from your face and he became incredibly nervous, staring at you with wide eyes. "I'm so sorry!" Standing up he suddenly bowed to you, eyes closed and whole face red. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" Laughing, you placed your hands on his and pulled him back down.   
"Armin... It's fine." Your face also red, you felt strangely calm. "I would never be mad at you for kissing me. In fact, you can do it all you like if you say yes to this."  
"Huh?" Armin asked, confused.   
"Will you go out with me?"  
"Y-Yes! There's nothing I want more!" Armin spluttered, shocked and overjoyed. He pulled you into a hug, laughing, and you returned the favour, grinning.   
"YO!" Came a yell from above. Surprised, you and Armin both jumped in shock and looked up. Above you, hanging out of a window, Sasha waved some crisps in the air, smiling largely. "DID YOU ENJOY ALONE TIME?" Armin stared up in embarrassment.   
"Come on Armin," You grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Let's just go back up and IGNORE SASHA!" You told him, making sure Sasha could hear the last part.   
"No..." Armin held you back, smiling shyly. "Let's spend the rest of the time out here."  
"Huh?"  
"Just us." Pulling you closer, he held your face again softly. You grinned up at him.   
"Just us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I've never really written one shots properly before this so I hope it's alright :)


	3. FERID BATHORY

Ferid Bathory -

The darkness was thick around you as you crept towards the place you had agreed to meet Ferid. The both of you met weekly in this spot - an abandoned house amidst the humans you kept as livestock, far away from any other vampire so you could be alone - so you could see each other in peace. Being a noble vampire as well you didn't get much time alone, away from the other vampires that constantly swamped you, fighting to be near you due to your position. It was hard to get away from them but both you and Ferid found a way to escape every week to meet one another, and this day was particularly special.  
A few years back on this day you had met Ferid for the first time, having before only heard of him in name. The memory wasn't exactly the sweetest to be honest, considering the circumstances you had met him in...  
-  
The sound of screams evaded the air as you rushed towards where they were coming from, moving fast and furiously. Even as a vampire you were unusually soft hearted and although you needed the blood of the humans you hated to take it for it caused them pain. Hearing the screams of children earlier you had rushed to find out what was happening and see if you could be of any aid.   
The screams suddenly stopped and you paused before panicking and hurrying on. When you finally reached your destination you were met with a bloody sight. Several children lay on the floor, dead and covered in their own blood. Two were left standing, one with striking green eyes and one with bright, blonde hair. Both looked equally traumatised and scared. You froze, staring in horror as a tall figure held a young girl to his mouth, drawing from her neck enough blood to leave her lifeless before throwing her body to the floor carelessly.   
"What - What do you think you're doing?!" You cry suddenly, and both the children and the tall figure turn to look at you in surprise.   
"Oh?" Said the tall figure, rising to his feet. "I have company? Wish to join in on the feast do you?" The two children look at you in terror and step back.   
"N-No! Step away from those children!" You shout, jumping forward. You kneel down by the closest child and lay a hand against their neck.   
No pulse.  
"Oh?" The vampire tilts his head. "You don't want to join in?" He shrugged, turning towards the last two children. "More for me, I guess."  
"No!" You stand and run forward so you're between him and the children. "Don't go any closer to them!" The vampire, looking confused, holds a finger to his lips and begins to think.  
"You stand up for humans? There's only one vampire I've heard of that will do that... Lady Y/N?"   
"Yes!" You nod, spreading your arms out as if to create a further shield for the children behind you. "And I demand you stop this violence!"   
"Demand? That doesn't work on me, Lady Y/N," The vampire laughed, stepping forwards. "You see, my name is Ferid Bathory..." He jumped forwards and as you recognised the name and your eyes widened in shock he suddenly placed a hand on your shoulder and pushed you to the right. Stumbling to the side you heard footsteps running up behind you, and turning you saw the blonde boy running forward with a gun in his hands. Stretching out a hand to stop him you stepped forward, but Ferid moved in front of you and in seconds had whipped the gun out of the boys hand, picking him up by the neck.   
"Let go of him!" You yelled, moving to chop the vampire's arm off in anger. Before you could, Ferid had plunged his hand through the boy's stomach, sending red stains spreading over his small body. "No!" The green boy let out a cry of pain at seeing his close friend in such a position and in seconds had charged towards Ferid in anger.   
"Sorry, Lady Y/N," Ferid swung around and taking advantage of how you were frozen in astonishment at his actions his foot collided with your stomach and sent you hurtling back. "I really can't have you meddling with my fun..." Skidding across the floor after hitting it hard you let out a shout of pain. As you slowed down to a halt the noise of a gun being shot echoed through the room and you pushed your self up to see Ferid on the ground, obviously pretending to be dead. The child that had fired the gun began to drag his blonde friend away, crying and sobbing as he did, telling his friend he would never be left behind.   
"Run!" You yelled out, trying to stand with pains shooting through your stomach. Looking up in shock, the dark haired boy began to shake. Reaching for the gun he pointed it towards you, trembling. "Just run! He's not dead!" The boy sent an alarmed look towards Ferid and, dropping the gun, he turned and ran. As he made it out of sight you managed to stand and ran over to where the blonde child lay. "I-I'm sure I can help him..." Next to you Ferid stirred, sitting up and pushing back his hair looking slightly annoyed.   
"You ruined my fun..." He moaned, hanging his head back.  
"It's a sick idea of 'fun'" You spat, staring down at the young boy still. The next second you were suddenly against the floor, Ferid hovering above.   
"I've been waiting to meet the Lady Y/N for a while. It's been a mystery to me what sort of vampire would pity the humans so." He seemed to lean down ever closer as he spoke. Growling, you flipped him off of you, now the one pinning him down.   
"Never... Talk to me like that again" You hissed, leaning down threateningly with your lips curled back to reveal your fangs. Ferid laughed.   
"I trust this will be the beginning of a wonderful relationship, Lady Y/N..."   
-  
Little had you known he was right. At first you had hated him for his cruel ways, but over time circumstances seemed to keep on pushing you two together. The more you hung around him the closer you two became, until you began to spot sides of him you'd never seen before, softer, kinder sides. They rarely showed themselves but for some reason they were still the reason you found your self in love with him after a long time.   
He had been the first to make a move, a year ago today. He had flipped you onto your back in the middle of a conversation much like he had the first time you had met and, not accepting no for an answer, had declared his feelings and promptly kissed you.   
Since then you both had been meeting every week in secret in the house you were currently travelling to, stealing kisses and sharing loving moments you couldn't do before anyone else.  
Arriving at the house you slipped inside carefully, making sure not to make any noise or attract any attention. Inside he was waiting, a standing shadow, his hair glistening in the night. Turning at your entrance he grinned, fangs slipping over his lips as he moved to hold you.   
"Y/N..." He whispered against your ear and sending shivers down your back. "I've missed you so much..."  
"We saw each other yesterday," You laughed. "And today!"  
"Yes but other people were around" Ferid whinged childishly before smirking. "So I couldn't do this!" And with that he tightened his grip on your waist and placed his lips on your neck, creating a line of butterfly kisses upon your skin.   
"Ferid-" You blushed, pausing when he hit your sweet spot. "H-Hey!" Blushing, you pushed him away quickly before you could moan. "Stop that! I'm still angry at you!"  
"Angry at me?" Ferid asked, looking disappointed.  
"Yes! You did it again... You hurt another human!"  
"Oh, Y/N!" Ferid chuckled. "We're vampires. It's what we do. We live to see those beautiful wide eyes of horror on human's faces before we rip them to pieces... Honestly, you're such an odd vampire."   
"That's disgusting, Ferid..." You mumble. Ferid sighed and then shot forwards, pushing you against the wall and pinning your hands above your hand. Grinning, he leaned in so your noses were brushing.   
"As my mate," He whispered, putting emphasis on the last word. "You should really support me in doing what I love." Quick as a flash you twirled around, now the one pinning him to the wall.   
"You should support me." You raised an eyebrow at him victoriously.   
"I do love it when you're dominant." Ferid smirked again. Blushing at his suggestive voice you backed off. "Oh look! Your face is all red. How absolutely darling!" Stepping towards you his smirk grew. "A whole year together and you still haven't got used to my teasing, Y/N?" Covering your cheeks you looked away, mumbling,  
"Happy anniversary..."   
"Indeed," Ferid pulled you back into his arms briefly before leading you towards the corner of the room. "I would never forget such a special day. Listen, Y/N..."  
Turning to him as his voice became uncharacteristically soft you replied,  
"What is it?"   
"Sit down," He patted the space next to him on the bed he was now sitting on in the corner of the room, entangling his fingers with yours. Sitting down you nodded at him.   
"Yes?" You urged him to carry on.  
"Sometimes... Sometimes your love for humans makes me worry about you." He admitted, looking concerned. "It's not normal for a vampire to feel for it's prey and I worry... I worry that one day this will all come around to bite you in the back. That others will start to dislike you for it." Surprised at his sudden confession you began to smile.  
"I didn't know you cared." You joked.  
"I mean it, Y/N..." Ferid said seriously.   
"... You're right," You agreed after a pause. "Vampires may start to dislike me if I continue to show love towards humans. But I can't just stop."   
"Not even for me?" Ferid asked hopefully.   
"Maybe I can pretend..." You said hesitantly. "But I'm only doing this because you seem so worried. And you're never worried!"   
"I'm more worried than you think." Ferid smiled. "Now for the celebration of your anniversary..."   
"We're celebrating?" You asked in surprise.   
"Yes! Follow me!" Standing, he began to pull you towards the door.   
"Where are we going?" You said curiously.   
"Just follow me!" Ferid laughed.  
-  
You had followed Ferid all the way to the exit and up to the outside world. It being night time, the moon was shining beautifully and casting it's pale glow delicately upon the snow covered trees surrounding you both. Through the branches of the trees the light fell in scattered fragments, making your eyes shine even more beautifully than they had before.   
"Since you don't go out much," Ferid turned to you. "I thought I'd sneak you out."   
"Thank you!" You laughed, throwing your arms around his neck. "It's gorgeous!"   
"Just like you..." Ferid whispered. Blushing once more you gave a soft giggle at his words.   
"Just like you." You responded as he placed a kiss on your collarbone softly.   
"I may not love humans," Ferid said gently. "And I may not love most vampires. But I do love you." Holding you at arm's length he gave you a genuine smile. "I will do all I can to continue to protect you."   
"Thank you, Ferid." You smiled back, tears pricking your eyes. "I will do the same for you. I love you."   
"I love you." Under the moon he pulled you in for a kiss, your lips moving as one as his hands were placed on your cheeks and yours on the back of his neck. Breathless, you both pulled away, and placing a quick kiss on your neck again he leaned forward and whispered in a low voice.  
"Let's go back to that house..."  
"What? Why?"   
"Because..." Ferid winked at you. "That kiss made me rather breathless, and I believe that house had a bed."  
"Ferid!" You squeaked as he began to pull you back the way you had come from. "H-Hey!"  
"It is our anniversary, my Lady," Ferid grinned. "I promised I'd make it a good one." Blushing and left spluttering for words, Ferid slowly led you back to the house, chuckling at your reaction as you both left the light of the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For DeathTheKid D from quotev! I tried my best with this one considering I've never actually seen Owari No Seraph before and mainly know it through my friend's knowledge for it. I hope you all enjoy. DeathTheKid D, thank you very much for the request 8)


	4. YANDERE!NAGISA HAZUKI

You lay on your bed with your hair splayed out over the pillow beneath your head, eyes closed and breathing deep and slow. The night was a perfect one, cool and fresh, calm and peaceful, dark but comforting. Your covers were pushed down due to slight movement in sleep and your hand lay hanging off the side of the bed near to your phone lying on the bed side desk.   
Beep!  
The phone began to play your notification music, vibrating on the woods surface and creating a dull buzzing sound that cut through the stillness of the night and the sweet dreams that were currently running through your mind.   
One eye slowly opened groggily at the disturbance and you groaned at your phone in annoyance before promptly turning in the opposite direction and closing both eyes again.  
Beep!  
Off it goes again. You groaned again, louder, and turned back around, glaring at the phone as you sat up slowly, your hair a mess on your head and your back slouched.   
Beep!  
You reached for your phone whilst mumbling some swear word under your breath, wishing you were still asleep. Taking your phone from the table you ignored the new messages sign and went straight to turning it on silent before chucking it under your pillow and falling back on top of your bed. Time to go back to sleep...  
Beep!   
Now under the pillow and right by your ear the phone made you jump even more. You shot up in bed muttering another curse word and shoved your hand under your pillow to grab your phone. You swear you had put it on silent!   
Beep!  
Vibrating in your hand, your phone began to really get on your nerves.  
"Who's even awake and texting right now?" You hissed, unlocking your phone once more and going to check texts.  
'Unknown Number: How's the night going?'  
"What?" You mumbled, figuring some person had the wrong number. You flicked through the rest of the texts.  
'Unknown Number: Having sweet dreams?'  
'Unknown Number: I wish I could be holding you as you sleep right now.'  
Unknown Number: I wonder if you are wishing for me too?'  
'Unknown Number: Ah! I hope these texts don't wake you!'   
You paused, staring at the texts and slightly creeped out.   
"Creepy ass," You quickly texted a reply telling them they had the wrong number, feeling sorry for whoever they really had been texting who you figured was their partner, and then re-checked your phone was on silent and fell back onto your pillow. Slightly unnerved it now took a longer while to fall asleep, but sleep you did, with phone still in hand, until morning.   
-  
Against the black of the night was red, blood upon pale skin trickling to the floor. The boy with the knife stared down at his arm gleefully, not even feeling the pain he should be feeling after carving his art piece into his own arm.   
'When the blood clears off,' He thought. 'I shall be able to see what I've made perfectly...' Next to him his phone dinged and his head snapped over. Holding his bloody left arm in the air, still and stinging, he reached for his phone and stared at the message. 'Oh Y/N you silly... Of course I haven't got the wrong number...' Dipping his head he pressed his lips for a second upon the phone screen. 'I'll see you tomorrow, Y/N.'  
-  
"Y/N, that's the 11th time you've yawned in like 5 minutes," Gou said in concern. "Are you feeling alright?"  
"What?" You mumbled, your head slumping down onto the desk.  
"Geez! Did you even sleep last night?"   
"Yes! I just got woken up by these creepy text messages that someone sent to the wrong number." You sat up at the table in the cafe you were visiting with Gou and took out your phone to show her as she looked on in curiosity.  
"Woah..." She breathed as she read them from your phone. "That is creepy. I feel sorry for whoever is his girlfriend."  
"Or her boyfriend - oh!" Distracted by the ding of the bell in the little cafe signalling someone's entrance you'd looked up to see your friend Nagisa walking cheerfully through the door. "Nagisa!?" Noticing him as well, Gou waved him over, grinning.   
"Y/N! Gou!" He skipped over in typical happy Nagisa style. "I needed to speak to you, funnily enough!"   
"Huh? You did?" Gou placed a finger to her lips in surprise. "What a coincidence. What are you even doing here?"   
"I've come to tell you I can't do swimming practice today," Nagisa pulled up the left sleeve of his jacket to show a bandage wrapped around his arm tightly, ignoring the question. "I got badly injured last night, it's a surprise I didn't have to be sent to the hospital!"   
"Oh my gosh!" Gou held a hand to her mouth whilst you stared in astonishment. "Nagisa! The bandage is so big! How much did you hurt? What happened?"   
"N-Nagisa!" You stuttered in shock. "Oh no!" Looking profoundly pleased with the attention you were sending him he replied whilst looking at you, right past Gou,  
"Just a cooking incident, Y/N, nothing else. Don't worry about me. It just stings a bit, and it'll leave a scar."   
"Poor thing," You frowned, standing from your chair suddenly to pull a chair out that was next to you. "Here, sit down..." As Nagisa sat down, looking incredibly happy, you continued. "Did you lose much blood?"  
"Oh a lot," He shrugged. "But I'll be fine!"   
"You should be at home resting!" Gou exclaimed loudly.   
"No no, I'm ok enough to be out. I'll go and order my food-" As Nagisa stood he paused, sensing Gou an obvious wince. "Ah..."   
"Nagisa!" Gou leapt up. "Don't move! I'll order what you want, stay here!" Nagisa thanked her and sat on his chair once more. After being told what he wanted Gou left to order it. As soon as she left Nagisa turned placing his chin in his hands and sending you a sly sort of smile.   
"Y/N... What are you doing tomorrow?"   
"Huh?" You asked. "Tomorrow?"  
"Yeah!" He repeated, "What are you doing tomorrow?"  
"I-I guess nothing, really. Why? Is there something you want to do?"   
"Would you like to..." Trailing off, Nagisa's cheeks turned rosy and he lost his sly smile to a nervous one. "Maybe come to my house? My-My parents are out so we could do whatever we wanted, like bake together, or watch movies all day! Or have... Maybe, have a sleepover?" Surprised at his question you smiled warmly at him.  
"That sounds wonderful, Nagisa," You nodded. "A sleepover it is!" His eyes widened, sparkling, and he grabbed your hands in his.   
"I can't wait!" He declared enthusiastically. "But don't mention it to the others, OK?"  
"Huh? Why not?"  
"Just us tomorrow, yeah?" He squeezed your hands tightly with dimmed eyes as Gou made her way back to the table with Nagisa's order at hand.   
"Oh... Sure!" You agreed, not wanting to annoy him but feeling slightly uncertain. "Just us two."   
"Great!" He let go of your hands reluctantly as Gou reached the table.  
"Did I miss something?" She said curiously as you blushed, sending embarrassed glances at Nagisa. Nagisa winked at you.   
"Nothing," He replied in a sneaky tone of voice.  
-  
It was late Sunday night and you were currently in Nagisa's bedroom in the blanket fort the two of you had created when you had arrived at his house around midday. At first you had blushed at the idea of spending the night in his bedroom but once you started creating the blanket fort you begun to really have fun and once inside with the fairy lights casting shadows and pretty, dimmed light across the blankets you were calm again. The two of you had been watching movies together for hours now and you were beginning to feel your eyelids close when suddenly Nagisa from your side launched up from his position under the blankets and turned to you with a gleam in his eye.   
"Nagisa?" You asked in surprise at his sudden movement.   
"Y/N, I'm tired of watching movies," He leaned down to grab your hand and pull you up. "Let's bake something!"  
"Bake something?" You repeated. "But - But it's so late! And what about your arm?"  
"Oh, my arm will be fine don't you worry about it. It's feeling way better, I bet it's basically healed already. Now come on, let's make some cupcakes. Cooking in the evening is the best kind of cooking anyway!" Nagisa was so enthusiastic you couldn't find it in you to disagree, and besides you also were beginning to feel like cooking would be fun. So you let Nagisa pull you down the stairs into his kitchen and began to prepare for the baking. "You know, Y/N," Nagisa began as he weighed the flour for the mixture. "I invited you here for one particular reason."  
"...You did?" You looked at him in curiosity. "Why?"  
"Let me just tell you something first. I'll do the mixture, you sit down." He ordered, pulling out a chair to the kitchen table. Noticing his unusually serious tone of voice you did as you were told and sat down. "When I was in middle school," Nagisa started as he carried on making the mixture. "I was going through a really hard time. My parents only cared about me if I got good grades and even then it was more the number on the page they seemed to care about rather than me. My whole school life was boring and seemed purposeless and grey. I had been separated from my friends, the ones I really loved and who loved me. I wasn't having a good time at all - in fact, I was rather depressed."  
"Nagisa... I had no idea!" You didn't really know how to react to what your friend was telling you, but your heart began to thump harder in surprise at his words. He always seemed so happy!  
"Don't worry, Y/N, I'm fine now. And you know why?"  
"W-Why?"  
"Because I met you." Nagisa turned and sent you a large smile. "When I first met you I wasn't sure I wanted to get to know you. At that point I had given up on making friends. But the more we spoke, the more I realised what sort of person you were. The sort of person who could take care of me, and make my life bright again. The sort of person I could fall in love with." You heart seemed to skip a beat at his words. "And I did fall in love with you. I don't want to spring it on you out of nowhere but... I really needed to tell you."   
"Is... Are you telling the truth?" You didn't know what else to say. You had always thought of your self as plain and boring and although you had had feelings for Nagisa for a while you had never thought he would return them.   
"Mmm!" Nagisa nodded. "I would never lie to you, Y/N." There was a silence for a while as Nagisa returned to making his mixture.   
"I-" You hesitated, and then suddenly it burst out. "I really like you too!" Nagisa paused in his cooking and then turned once more.  
"You mean it?" He asked, seeming very calm.   
"Yes!" You declared, standing up. "I really mean it! I feel the same way!"   
"I'm so glad!" Nagisa sent you a grateful smile and then started to take his jacket off. "This will make it so much easier." Confused at what was happening you sent him a weird look and asked,   
"What are you doing? Make what easier?"  
"I need to show you this. It's a sign of my love." He said. "And soon, you'll have one too." And with that he started to unbandage his arm.   
"Nagisa! You need to keep the bandage on!" You stretched your hands out to stop him, still confused at his words, and then froze as the bandage fell and the skin underneath it became visible. On Nagisa's arm was not a long jagged line as you had expected, but instead your name was there, carved into him. "N... Nagisa..." You stuttered. "What is this?" Your heart, previously thumping, now seemed to still in surprise and fear.   
"It's my show of love. You like it, right?" He shoved his arm nearer to you with a proud tone in his voice. "And now I know you love me, I can give you one too."   
"N-No... You can't have..." You looked up at him with glazed over eyes, shaking. "Nagisa, how could you do that?"  
"Easy! I really, really love you Y/N." Nagisa's tone was still calm but his eyes were wide and slightly creepy, creating an eerie atmosphere. You stumbled back, unable to look away from his arm, and hit the kitchen table.   
"Nagisa... That's... That's so wrong! You shouldn't do that!" You whispered, unable to bring your voice above that level.   
"What?" Nagisa tilted his head, looking bewildered. "You don't like it? But I thought you loved me?"  
"I-" As you spoke Nagisa let his arm fall and as your name fell out of sight with it something inside you snapped and you began to panic. "I should go home!" You turned to leave the kitchen but Nagisa had a hand around your wrist in an instant.   
"I thought you loved me!" He growled, twisting you around to face him.   
"I do! I do!" Your heart was back to thumping wildly as you leaned away from him. "But you shouldn't - You can't do that!"   
"I did it because I love you!" He shouted back, voice raising. "Why can't you appreciate that?" With your mind whirling your mouth spat out whatever words came to your mind.   
"I do - I mean, Nagisa, I can't - I couldn't - let me go!" You cried, pulling your arm away with such strength that you tumbled to the floor. Scrambling backwards you hit the wall and stared up at Nagisa with a heaving chest. "Just please... Don't do anything..."  
"Y/N," He sighed loudly. "Sorry for scaring you. I suppose this is a big surprise. But you have to understand..." He turned for a moment and when he spun back around he had a knife in his hand. Your hands flew to your mouth and the rest of your body became unmoveable. "...You said you loved me, right?" He lowered him self to his knees and crawled towards you until his body was over yours. You shut your eyes tight, hoping you were in a nightmare, and cowered back as far as it was possible. "So this will be the proof of it. I promise the knife won't go too deep." And with that he yanked your hands off of your mouth, pinned one against the wall, and brought the knife's tip to it. Immediately pain erupted through your arm and your mouth opened, a scream bursting through it. "We can't have the neighbours hearing that..." Nagisa muttered, and seconds later his mouth was on yours, silencing the scream. Your arm throbbing and constantly sending pulses of agony shooting through you, but you could do nothing but let him kiss you, his body pressing against you as he got carried away. He moaned against your mouth as you squeezed your eyes shut, and then suddenly it was all over. The knife fell to the floor and your body slumped as his hands fell to your shoulders, squeezing them slightly before he broke away for breath. The only sound now was your sobs and his panting as he stared at you lovingly. "Y/N..." He moved away to pick up the bandage on the floor. "Let's wrap that up, yeah? It didn't hurt too bad?" You kept your eyes closed, groaning as he moved your arm to wash the blood off. "Now you hold my mark, and I hold yours. Our mark. But we better keep it a secret." You felt his breath on your neck as he leaned forward to kiss it gently. "Just us two can know, alright?" You said nothing, but carried on sobbing quietly. "Alright. And we can be together." He smiled against your skin as he began to bandage up your arm. "Forever."


	5. JIM MORIARTY [Part 1]

Jim Moriarty - 

You couldn't sleep.  
You'd been tossing and turning all night long in your bed at 221C Baker Street, unable to catch a wink of sleep. Usually this inability to sleep was caused by the constant loud noises and commotions coming from the room above you where your childhood friend John Watson lived with the famous Sherlock Holmes.  
Since John had met you as a child you had grown very close - so close that you moved in just underneath him to make sure he was alright living with the maniac of a man that Sherlock was (plus you were worried about his health since his fighting in a war, even though John always insisted that he was fine).  
Meeting Sherlock had been a bit odd; how often is it someone tells you your whole life story at a glance the moment you meet? To be honest, you hadn't liked Sherlock very much, but he had soon grown on you as much as he had grown on John, and it seemed you grew on him too; countless times you were invited along his cases. It was the invitation to help with the last case that kept you from sleeping.  
No case Sherlock took up was ever not interesting and this was no exception. Someone sending clues on multiple occasions for Sherlock to crack the code to in order to save some poor innocent's life threatened by a bomb? You'd kept up with John and Sherlock every step of the way, so by the end of the mysteries you too found your self in the lonesome pool room next to Sherlock as he spoke with the most dangerous man you would ever meet.  
Jim Moriarty.  
Just the thought of the meeting sent shivers down your spine.  
-

"That's what people DO!" Moriarty's yell caused you to jump in your spot a few steps behind Sherlock, your heart racing as the criminal stood with his hands in his pocket by the pool side looking pleased with him self. There was a pause where silence enveloped the swimming pool, Moriarty rocking back and forth on his feet, staring at Sherlock. You wondered why on Earth you had followed Sherlock to this place and how you would get out of this situation alive - how any of you would. Sherlock turned to face John, who was still holding his coat open to show off the bomb strapped around his waist. Your insides lurched every time you looked at it, the idea of your closest friend dying sending waves of horror through your body.  
"Are you alright John?" Sherlock asked, gun still facing Moriarty's face. John stayed silent, lips sealed, until Moriarty strolled up behind him looking very happy.  
"You can speak, Johnny Boy." He whispered to John from right behind his shoulder. John gave Sherlock a curt nod and then turned to look at you, his eyes asking you if you were OK. You pursed your lips and sent a small nod back at him. He kept his eyes locked with yours a couple of more seconds as if to reassure you and then turned his attention back to Sherlock as the man held out the missile plans to Moriarty.  
"Here." Sherlock said blankly.  
"Oooh, missile plans!" Moriarty chirped, reaching for them. Taking the memory stick from Sherlock's hand he placed a little kiss on it and sent Sherlock a smirk before shrugging. "Boring!" He sung, and flung the memory stick into the pool beside him. "I could've gotten them my self anyway." Sherlock stared at Moriarty in surprise when there was movement behind the man - John run towards him and jumped, his arms wrapping themselves around Moriarty's neck. You took an automatic step forwards.  
"Sherlock, Y/N, run!" John shouted as Moriarty's look of shock turned into one of satisfaction.  
"Oooh, good!" He exclaimed, struggling slightly against John's lock. You stayed put, noticing Sherlock hadn't moved at all and figuring it was best to follow his lead. "Very good!"  
"If that sniper pulls the trigger, Mr. Moriarty," John hissed. "We both go up."  
"He's sweet." Moriarty pondered aloud, looking very calm. "I can see why you like having him around - but then people do get so sentimental about their..." For the first time that evening Moriarty's eyes locked on yours and you felt shivers rippling over your whole body at the look in his eyes. "Pets." The corners of his lips curved upwards ever so slightly and he looked away again, turning to look at John. "So touching and loyal. But whooops! You've rather shown your hand there, Dr. Watson." John stared at Sherlock in horror and then turned to stare at you. Your stomach seemed to drop. You knew what he was staring at. The little red dot that was staining the skin of your forehead. "Gotcha!" John backed away from Moriarty slowly, hands in the air, sending you a scared look, eyes locked onto your forehead. Moriarty adjusted his suit slightly, sniffing, and then smoothed out the collar. "Westwood!" He said, and then suddenly his attention was on you. You stayed frozen in your spot a while away from Sherlock as Moriarty strolled past the consulting detective and towards you with a pleased look on his face. "I can see, Dr. Watson, that you must really be fond of the angel over here." Sherlock turned around, his gun forever focused on Moriarty's head as he moved towards you.  
"She has nothing to do with it, she just followed me here." Sherlock snapped.  
"Ah, so you care for her too, Mr. Holmes?" Moriarty stopped a few steps away from you and turned back to Sherlock with a grin. "Is she another one of your... pets?" You shivered inwardly at the way he said 'pets'. "A loyal pet if she followed you all the way here." He twisted back around to face you and moved closer until he was right in front of you and could probably hear your heart trying to pump its way through your chest. "Curiosity killed the kitty, you know," He whispered to you, pouting slightly. You glared at him the best you could, trying to be as brave as John.  
"Satisfaction brought it back." You replied in an equally low voice. He laughed loudly and quickly turned to grin at John and Sherlock.  
"I like this one, guys, good choice. Y/N was it?" Moriarty reached into his pocket and pulled out a little card which he then offered to you. You stared at it in surprise. "You can take it, angel, it won't hurt you." You cautiously took the little card and looked up to find him staring at you with a large grin. "Much." You raised an eyebrow at him as if to say you weren't at all affected by his ominous comment and his grin widened. "You'll be hearing from me a lot, angel." And with that, he turned back around and made his way over to Sherlock again.  
-  
Of course it turned out that his number was on the card and throughout the next days you received many texts from that exact number of a rather flirtatious manner. You always knew it was him because he constantly addressed you as 'angel'. Each text you received Sherlock demanded to see it and John was adamant you ignored, so that's exactly what you did. Even as the texts grew in number and you began to feel watched you continued to ignore them. You were going to learn that probably wasn't the best idea, beginning to feel watched and followed. You swore you saw Moriarty in the corner of your eye on the streets but every time you turned around he was never there. It was driving you completely crazy - so crazy you decided you had to reply to a text and see if it would change anything.  
-  
You stared down at your phone screen as you sat in your room at 221C Baker Street, fingers hovering nervously above it as you planned out your reply to your most recent text from Moriarty. His text to you had been as follows,  
'Angel, you know it's not nice to ignore people right? And not clever, especially if they could kill one of your loved ones at any second. Don't let that comment scare you too much, angel, I would only do that if I really needed to. But that time may come sooner rather than later if you don't reply... JM xxx'  
"Best get this done and over with." You muttered, and began to tap out a short reply.  
'Alright, you got me. What do you want?'  
You pressed send, feeling guilty, John had been very clear with you that he didn't want you contacting Moriarty and even though Sherlock said it would be interesting to see how Moriarty responded to you if you ever did reply you had promised John that you wouldn't. But now he was threatening people if you didn't reply and you had to do something! Besides, John didn't need to know, right? You were broken out of your thoughts by the buzz of your phone.  
'Yay! You replied! That's all I wanted! Oh - And also to let you know I might see you soon. Been missing you. JM xxx'  
Your heart seemed to freeze over at his words. He was planning on seeing you soon? Immediately you rushed upstairs to 221B and burst through the door, eager to see Sherlock and warn him of the message. Luckily he was in and John was out.  
"Y/N?" Sherlock was lying down on the sofa with his ankles crossed and a newspaper over his face. He lifted the newspaper to stare at you questioningly. "What's the matter?"  
"Uh - I replied to a text from Moriarty." You began to explain. At those words Sherlock sat up immediately, the newspaper falling to the floor.  
"What? Why?"  
"He kind of threatened people if I didn't reply - but anyway, he said this-" Before you could finish your sentence Sherlock had swiped your phone from your hands and was staring at the message with a confused look in his eyes.  
"Misses you? How can he miss you he only met you once?"  
"That's not the problem here Sherlock!" You pushed his shoulder with your hand. "He said he'll see me soon!"  
"Yes, yes I know." Sherlock paused to scruffle his curly hair with one hand. "Well, I think you should do it,"  
"Do what?"  
"Should see him."  
"What?!"  
"Calm down! He'll probably make you one way or another as it is!"  
"But he could hurt me!"  
"He's much too interested in you to hurt you. God knows why he's interested in you but there you go."  
You smacked Sherlock's shoulder for the second time, angry.  
"You can't just make me go and see this man all alone Sherlock!"  
"Sure I can't." Sherlock rubbed his shoulder, glaring at you. "But Moriarty can make you. You better agree before he forces you to."  
-  
So you'd agreed. Moriarty hadn't really been specific with where or when, simply saying 'soon'. And now you couldn't sleep, too worried about what might be coming and when. You rested your head against your pillow and forced your eyes shut, trying to make your self rest, but it didn't work. All you could see when you closed your eyes was Jim Moriarty and it scared the living daylights out of you. What scared you almost even more was the sudden buzz from your phone. You shot up in bed and reached for your phone in a shaky manner. Could it be Moriarty? Opening the text you had received you felt fear race through you.  
'Hey, angel, could you open the door for me? JM xxx'  
He was here and he was here right now. Outside the door. Warning Sherlock didn't even run through your mind as you stood from your bed, shaking. You made your way to your bedroom door and took a deep breath. It was fine. Moriarty wouldn't hurt you. He found you interesting, both a blessing and a curse. You opened your bedroom door and made your way out into the main room, heading towards the door. It was just before you reached the door that you got the fright of your life - a hand shot out of the darkness and grabbed your wrist as you reached for the door, pulled you sideways and into the chest of someone who then wrapped on arm around your waist. You began to let out a cry but a hand covered your mouth quickly and you looked up to meet the eyes of Moriarty as he smiled down at you innocently.  
"You were taking too long," He whispered. "I opened the door for my self." You stayed completely still and completely silent against him, your heart racing and your body still frozen in terror. You hardly noticed how hard he was pressing you against him self. "Oh angel, I can basically hear your heart thumping, did I scare you?" You hardly knew how to reply - not that you could with his hand over your mouth - but you did your best to make a what-do-you-think? noise against his hand. Morairty laughed quietly, one arm still wrapped around your waist. He leaned down slightly so his face was close to yours and you leaned back as far as you could as he whispered, "If I move my hand will you promise not to scream?" You answered by glaring at him. "Alright." He sighed. "How about I give you motivation? If you scream... Dr. Watson dies." Your eyes visibly enlarged at his comment and he smirked proudly. "Also... I have a gun on me. So although I don't like to get my hands dirty... It's there." Your body ceased to shake, completely freezing in his arms as you processed what he said. Slowly, you nodded. He took his arm away from your waist and stepped back, releasing you and letting you speak. You took a deep breath and moved far away from him.  
"Thank you." You said sarcastically, eyes trained on the gun he had in his left hand that was swinging back and forth.  
"You're welcome, angel." He grinned. "Anyway," He twirled the gun in his hand expertly, beginning to walk casually towards you. "I came to give you a sort of... warning."  
"A warning?" You asked, taking steps back without even realising for every step he took forward.  
"Yeah, angel. A warning." His facial expression suddenly dropped and you felt the tension grow as it did so.  
"Well what is it then?" You snapped.  
"I... Am interested in you." His voice grew dim and slightly eerie as he moved ever closer to you. Bumping into the sofa behind you as you backed away you quickly moved so it was in between the two of you. "And that's good news and bad news for you..."  
"I think it's mostly bad news, actually," You corrected him with a nervous sort of smile.  
"Good news," He carried on, completely ignoring your comment. "Because it means I'm very encouraged not to hurt you." He paused on the other side of the sofa, eyes growing dark. "Bad news, because it means you'll be bugged by me for a very long time."  
"Uh... How long exactly?" You asked.  
"Oh you know," His playful tone of voice returned and he shrugged, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Forever."  
"That is a very long time." You agreed, voice wobbling.  
"You see angel, I've been following you - yes, I know you've noticed me - I've been watching..." His lips tugged upwards as he noticed your distressed expression at having your fears of him following you confirmed. "And I - don't move - " He ordered as he walked around the sofa towards you, raising his gun so as to keep you in your spot. "Like what I see."  
"But I'm just a normal person." You argued, wincing as he came ever closer and placed his free hand on your shoulder, pushing you back slightly until you hit the wall behind you. "I don't get how you can find me interesting at all - I'm not Sherlock." Moriarty's eyes glinted and he scowled dangerously, pushing the barrel of the gun into your lower stomach out of nowhere. You jumped at the sudden action, the coldness of the gun barrel seeping through your pyjama shirt and sending goosebumps shooting out over your skin. Your hands pressed against the wall behind you as you pushed your back against it as if trying to get away from the man in front of you.  
"You don't have to be like that guy to be interesting, angel," He murmured, his blank eyes creating a fearful atmosphere. "You just have to be like you. There's something... But I'm not quite sure what... That's made me veeery, very curious." There was a long pause of silence where he stared you down, seemingly unaware of how uncomfortable you were with him so close and the gun pressed so hard against your stomach. "Y/N..." He said slowly, his voice barely above a whisper. "Your name just sounds so... perfect. Yeah. I can see why Sherlock likes having pets."  
"We're not his pets." You said sharply, trying to ignore the feeling of the gun against you.  
"Sure you're not, angel." He pushed the gun further onto you and your eyes widened. "There's that frightened face I love so much!" He sung, smiling again. You didn't reply. "Cat got your tongue?"  
"Are you going to shoot me or not?" You hissed, glaring at him.  
"No, no, no, angel," He rolled his eyes. "Too easy. Too obvious. Besides, Sherlock would hear. And I can't have you being hurt when you're such a precious little thing." He closed his eyes and let his forehead fall against yours with a small, painful bump that made you jump. "I'm going to do much, much worse than shoot you."  
"Much, much worse?" You repeated, your voice shaking. You wished Sherlock or John was here, anyone else to keep this man away from you. He lifted his chin until your noses bumped together and your body seemed to become numb in shock as his lips drifted closer.  
"You ready for this?" He asked with a low chuckle.  
"No." When you spoke your voice trembled and your insides churned.  
"Too late!" He crooned in a high pitched voice, and pressed his lips against yours firmly. At once your body reacted, forgetting about the gun pushed painfully into your stomach as his body pressed against it and onto you. You immediately brought your hands to his chest to push him away and he threw the gun to the side to grab your wrists, ignoring the loud clatter of the weapon as it landed on the ground. He pulled you forwards so you fell away from the wall and into his chest, wrapping his arms around you to hold you tightly in place as you let out a noise of shock and horror against his lips. His eyes shut firmly and he lifted his chin once more to be able to press his lips against yours even harder, laughing against you as his fingers dug into your sides. For a second longer you stayed trapped like that until he decided you both needed breath, and with a quiet moan he separated him self from you, unwrapping his arms from your waist so that you stumbled back into the wall with a thump, your lips pulsing.  
"What the fuck?!" You meant to cry it but your voice came out as a hoarse whisper.  
"I did warn you..." Moriarty seemed distracted as he ran a thumb over his lip, smiling to him self. "But did you listen?" He sung quietly.  
"I didn't know you meant that though! G-Get out of my apartment!" You reached for the gun he had left lying on the ground and pointed it at him with shaking hands. He made a fake surprised face and held his hands in the hair in a mocking sort of surrendering position.  
"I didn't think I was that bad of a kisser" He joked, chuckling.  
"Get out!" You spat, jerking the gun in the direction of the door, your lips still tingling.  
"I'm going, angel. Although I doubt you'd actually shoot me." He winked at you and made his way towards the door casually, one thumb still against his lips.  
"I'm not so sure after that stunt you just pulled." You shook your head, following him with the gun still in your hands. Moriarty opened the door and took one step before turning back.  
"Consider the gun a souvenir." He grinned. "It's not loaded, by the way."  
"What?" You lowered the gun in confusion to stare at it and Moriarty took the chance to bounce forward, grabbing your chin with one hand. He raised your head and quickly pressed his lips to yours in a fleeting kiss before turning and fleeing out of the door with an echoing giggle and a promise to text you soon.  
You slammed the door after him, not caring if Sherlock heard, and fell against it as it closed. Your lips were still burning and you could almost feel his arms around you still. Holding your head in your hands you considered going up to tell Sherlock what had just happened but as soon as you stood you grew dizzy and sat back down, too astounded to do anything. It was then that your phone buzzed from across the room and you pushed your self up to stumble over to it, still in a daze. Picking your phone up your face paled and you pressed a finger to your lips.  
'You're a real good kisser angel. Until next time. JM xxxxxxx'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A part 2 is coming :)


	6. NATHAN PRESCOTT - Stay Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Koehler for the request! Damn, Nathan is hard to write as a character. He's probably a bit OOC ^.^"

'COME OVER NOW. WE NEED TO TALK.'  
Your brows creased as you stared at the text you had received from Nathan as you sat on your bed in your room in the girls dormitory typing up an English essay. It had come out of nowhere, and you weren't sure why he was typing in all capitals with full stops - usually Nathan didn't care about grammar at all and just wrote in lower case and text slang.  
'What's up? I'm writing an essay.' The answer came almost immediately.  
'DON'T CARE. COME OVER. NOW.'  
You rolled your eyes at his rudeness but began to get ready to go anyway, knowing he must be having one of his moments. Being childhood friends with Nathan Prescott meant you could easily tell when he was having a bit of a breakdown, be it one where he cried his heart out - which was rare - or one when he went absolutely mental and broke any object that was possible to break. Since your family knew the Prescott's pretty well you had known Nathan since you were both around 5 so you had grown up together and were close because of it. You'd stuck with him through every hard time and through every tantrum. Like Nathan you had a rich, stuck up family, but unlike Nathan, however, you were controlled and sensible and didn't like to rule over everyone you ever saw. This made you a popular person at Blackwell Academy, even if being friends with Nathan did slightly dent that reputation. No one really liked Nathan at Blackwell if they were honest; sure he hooked them up and kept them drug happy, but no one considered him a friend except you - and possibly Victoria Chase. But you didn't trust her. It wasn't that you didn't want to, it was more because she didn't trust you. She seemed to want Nathan to her self and didn't like that you two were closer than she was with him and went out of her way to try and ruin your friendship. You had tried to be friends with her but it just didn't seem to be working. She didn't even care that your parents were some of the most influential people in the world of photography, Mr. and Mrs. L/N. It had been big news lately that they were flying off to Britain for a chance to star in one of the museums there, but they had forbidden you to come along because of you currently being in education. Not that you wanted to go along, you thought as you left your dorm and walked towards the boys dorm, you wanted to stay with Nathan. The boy needed you, and you knew it.  
-  
As you entered the boys dorm you met Warren, who was just leaving as you came in.  
"Oh! Y/N!" He said, looking nervous and fidgety.  
"... Warren." You nodded back to him politely, confused at his behaviour. "What's up?"  
"Nothing, I just... Er, are you going to see Nathan?" Warren asked, twisting his hands together in his typical awkwardness.  
"Yeah, I am. Why?"  
"Ah - well." Warren looked to the side. "He's kind of angry."  
"Yeah, I got that from his texts." You laughed, but Warren still looked off put.  
"He's kind of been throwing things around the room, we've all heard him shouting stuff in his room."  
"Oh." You stopped laughing. "Thanks for telling me. I'll sort him out."  
"Good luck with that." Warren chuckled stiffly and pointed to the door. "I better go."  
"Bye, Warren." You waved and carried onto Nathan's door, more concerned now. He's probably having another break down, you thought as you reached Nathan's door. It was completely quiet inside. Taking a deep breath you entered the room cautiously, finding it to be shrouded in darkness. The blinds were closed and all lights were off so that when you shut the door behind you you found that you didn't even know where Nathan was in the room.  
"Er... Nathan?" You called out, and the answer came in the form of light. There was a small click and suddenly the fairy lights surrounding his bedroom flickered on, sending dim light onto his curled up form on the sofa. He had his legs tucked up to his chest with his arms wrapped aroung them. His face, previously being tucked into his knees, had lifted so he could look at you. His eyes were red and slightly puffy and full of fire as he glared at you as if you were the worst person in the world. There was a blanket hung over his back that hid the rest of his face. "Nathan?" You repeated in concern, and his eyes narrowed even further in your direction. In one violent movement Nathan flung his arm up and pointed to the back of room where his computer was located. "What's happened?" You asked. Nathan rolled his eyes, refusing to speak, and pointed again to the computer. Guessing he wanted you to look at it you took a step forward, stopping when you heard a crunch beneath you feet. Lifting your foot you squinted at the floor and through the dim light provided saw crushed glass. You sighed mentally. This must be what Warren had been talking about when he said there were noises of things being thrown around. You wondered what he had broken but decided against mentioning it and walked over to the computer, wincing as you feet hit more and more glass on the ground. Reaching the computer you wiggled the mouse a bit so the blank screen would turn back on. Blinking as the light from the screen hit your eyes you began to read what was on the page. It was an email from Victoria.  
'Hey Nate, it's Vic here.  
I was just wondering if you heard the news about Y/N? About her moving? I knew she told you about her parents moving to Britain but I overheard her the other day with some of her other friends saying she was thinking of going along with them. She seemed pretty final in her decision to go. Anyway, see you around Nate, sorry about Y/N moving. I know you two are close.  
Vic x'  
Your fists immediately clenched as you read the email. 'What a lying little brat!' You thought, your mouth agape in shock that Victoria would do something like that. Sure you'd mentioned to your friends it would be nice to go to Britain but she had twisted it into something so much more, and the fact she'd gone and told Nathan of all people! You knew what she wanted; she wanted you out of Nathan's life. You took a deep breath.  
"What the fuck is this?" You cried, still staring at the computer screen in outrage. "Is this why you're pissed at me?" Nathan lifted his head from behind you and growled in reply,  
"Why don't you tell me what it is, Y/N, huh? You fucking liar!"  
"Excuse me?!" You twisted around to see Nathan standing up from the sofa, fists clenched, the blanket falling off of his shoulders and onto the floor. "I'll tell you exactly what this is, this is bullshit! You really believed I was leaving?"  
"Everyone in my life breaks their promises to me at some point, Y/N. I guess this was your time." Nathan spat.  
"I promised you I wasn't leaving. All I said was Britain is a nice place and I wanted to go there some time, not now, and not without you." You explained. Nathan rolled his eyes.  
"Obviously not what Victoria heard is it?" He said.  
"Victoria Chase only hears what she wants to hear, Nathan, and what she heard was some stupid thing she twisted into - into this!"  
"Why would she lie to me?" Nathan's voice was beginning to rise.  
"Why would I lie to you?" You insisted, taking a step forward.  
"That's what they all say before they go and lie just like that! They all do it! My mum, my dad, my sister, the teachers here at Blackwell, my fucking therapists!" Nathan began to advance on you slowly as his voice rose. "I thought you were different!"  
"I am different." You stood your ground as he towered over you, his eyes glinting wickedly. "I don't ever intend to leave you, Nathan." Nathan let out a cruel sounding laugh and covered his face with his hands, laughing into them, before suddenly grabbing your arms. You stood calmly, letting him lean in close to your face. He'd done this before, he'd done it lots of time. When he got really angry once he'd even hit you before, but all had been forgiven. You weren't scared of him.  
"You're a liar! A liar! I fucking believed in you and you lied to me! How could you do that? I fucking trusted you and you fucked me over just like everyone else!" Nathan yelled in your face, eyes ablaze. so close to you your noses were brushing together. You were sure everyone in the boys dorm could hear him.  
"Nathan," You said as calmly as possible.  
"No! No! Don't even say my fucking name, Y/N!" Nathan flung your arms back so they hit into the computer desk and you winced, rubbing your wrists as Nathan backed away to the sofa once more, storming away from you.  
"Why do you believe Victoria over me?" You asked, following after him stubbornly.  
"I predicted you would leave me at some point, Y/N, I'm not stupid. I didn't know you'd do it this way though. Pack up and leave me behind like I'm just some fucking toy you-" Nathan threw his hands in the air, interrupting his rambling. "You just - You know what? Go on. Go to fucking Britain. See if I care." You stared at Nathan blankly whilst he glowered back at you, standing by his sofa with his arms crossed. His eyes began to water.  
"Nathan Prescott." You said in a whisper. "You're a selfish bastard who doesn't even believe in your best friend who's been with you through everything over some bitch you hardly know." You shook your head in disbelief. "But I'm sticking with you." Nathan froze.  
"What?" He said.  
"You heard me, Prescott." You said, knowing he hated to be called that. "I'm staying here whether you like it or not."  
"You're not fucking off to Britain?"  
"No, I'm not fucking off to Britain."  
Nathan looked like he was struggling to come up with something to be angry about.  
"Well - well maybe you should anyway!"  
"Why?" You challenged him, raising an eyebrow. "You need me here, Prescott. I'm your best friend."  
"I don't need you and I don't need anyone. Back off. This just made me realise you'll abandon me one day. Sooner is better than later." He sat down on the sofa and looked away to hide his face, his shoulders hunching.  
"I've said a million times over I'm not leaving your side." You rolled your eyes at his back and moved to sit down next to him. "And don't say you don't need me. One hour of even imagining it has had you throw a fit. Look at all the broken glass on the floor." Nathan flinched as you sat on the sofa and turned his whole body away, staring at the blinds pulled down over the windows. You both sat in silence for a while before he suddenly brought his knees back up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, still facing away from you. You watched him as his shoulder began to shake and sighed, shuffling closer to him so you could run your fingers through his hair. "Damn Nathan..." You said. "You really thought I was leaving you, huh?"  
"I panicked." Nathan explained through his tears, voice muffled. "Everyone leaves me."  
"Well then I'm nobody 'cos I ain't leaving you." You joked, and Nathan unravalled him self to turn around. His watery eyes made your chest hurt and you immediately took his hands in your own.  
"You're not nobody to me." He made a face. "Fuck. That was cheesy."  
"Now," You laughed. "Do you need help tidying this place up?" Nathan shrugged.  
"No. I just wanna stay here."  
"You know we have a class in like 30 minutes right?" You said.  
"Who with?"  
"Mr. Jefferson. I don't want to explain to that guy why we missed it. He can be pretty strict." Nathan let go off your hands softly and looked away as if he couldn't look you in the eyes.  
"Fuck that guy. I own this school. As long as you don't leave my side, you can rule it with me. I promise you won't get in trouble, now let's just stay here, OK?" Nathan picked the blanket up off the floor, kicking away some broken glass as he did so, and lay it across your laps.  
"... Fine." You exhaled, tucking the blanket around you before he took your hands back.  
"Uh... Did I hurt your wrists earlier?" He asked guiltily, rubbing them softly.  
"They're fine, thanks." You grinned at him. "I can take it."  
"You shouldn't have to."  
"How did you go from screaming at me to complimenting me?"  
"You know I'm fucked in the brain, Y/N." Nathan grinned back. "I - er... I actually realised something when I thought you were going to abandon me, you know."  
"Oh yeah? What's that?" You queried. Nathan rubbed the back of his neck and then took a deep breath as if battling against him self.  
"Well - ah fuck it." And with that he grabbed the back of your neck and pulled you forwards until your lips met. Your eyes widened in surprise as he kissed you surprisingly softly, closing his own eyes and tilting his head to deepen the kiss, his nose brushing against your cheek. He shuffled closer, his other arm twisting it self around your waist to pull you in until your chests were touching. Without thinking, you responded. You kissed back, your eyes shutting and your hands slipping around his neck and through his hair. He moaned against you and suddenly your back was against the bottom of the sofa as he hovered above you, leaning back to take a breath and burying his face in the crook of your neck to hide his red face. You stared up at the dark ceiling blushing just as madly as he hugged you, lying on top of you.  
"Uh..." You managed to get out of your tingling lips.  
"Well?" Nathan mumbled into your shoulder, sending shivers all over your skin. "Are you gonna be my fucking girlfriend or what?" You brought your hands to your face and giggled into them like some love sick school girl, suddenly feeling very giddy.  
"Fuck yeah." You responded.  
"Fucking good." Nathan tightened his grip on your waist. "Now let's just stay like this."


	7. JIM MORIARTY [Part 2]

"What happened?"  
The second you had put your phone down from reading Moriarty's text you had heard Sherlock's footsteps coming down the stairs. Your door had swung open and he'd briskly walked in, looking concerned and stuffing the key to your door back into his coat pocket.  
"Oh!" Your voice was strained; after just dealing with being harassed by Moriarty you didn't particularly want to be bugged by Sherlock. You just wanted to go to bed and forget this ever happened. "Sherlock! Hi."  
"Why did your door slam?" He asked, staring at your pale face with a look of slight concern.  
"I slammed it." You shrugged, trying to come off as rather nonchalant. If you told him about Moriarty being there - and about what he did - you would be interrogated by him for every single detail. Sherlock raised a single eyebrow at you, not looking impressed at the lack of information you were giving him.  
"And why, may I ask?"  
You paused.  
"I dunno."  
Sherlock rolled his eyes impatiently.  
"What do you mean you don't know, why would you slam your door in the middle of the night like that for no reason?"  
You put a hand to your forehead and sighed, preparing your self for what would come back.  
"I was slamming it because I had a guest leaving, and I had to let him know he'd been an unwanted one. OK?" You crossed your arms, staring at him as he frowned.  
"An unwanted guest? Who was it?" As he spoke he moved to sit on the sofa, suddenly planning to stay a bit longer now you had intrigued him.  
"..." You took a deep sigh and looked away. "It was Moriarty." Sherlock froze half way to the sofa. There was silence.  
"Moriarty?" His voice was venomous. You still didn't meet his eyes. "Moriarty was here?"  
"Yes, Moriarty was here. And that's not all. He-,"  
"You're telling me Moriarty was here and you didn't tell me?" Sherlock snapped loudly, stalking towards you angrily.  
"I didn't get a chance! I couldn't!" You spluttered, holding your hands up as a defence. "He-!"  
"Argh!" Sherlock threw his hands in the air and turned away, beginning to pace up and down. "To think, I was just up there whilst Moriarty was walking around right below me, right under my nose! And," He turned around, his coat flying up into the air behind him. "You didn't let me know!"  
"Well I'm sorry if he threatened people to keep my mouth shut!" You glared back, your tone sharply sarcastic. "Look, I did what he told me to do because I didn't want anyone to get hurt-"  
"No one would have got hurt! I - I would have had the situation under control!" Sherlock interrupted.  
"You didn't even know he was here, how were you meant to have the situation under control exactly?" You raised an eyebrow as Sherlock fell silent. "Anyway, there's something important I need to tell you."  
"Yes, there is." Sherlock said in a strict voice, pointing at you. "You need to tell me exactly what happened, every bit of detail, from the beginning right up until the end. Every action he made, every word he spoke, everything your uneducated eyes could pick up because something, anything there could have been a clue for what's coming next!" He stormed over to the sofa and fell down on it, crossing his arms and glaring at you. You stared back in surprise.  
"Um - Yeah, there's something I should tell you before I get to all the little details though." You said. Sherlock put his head in his hands.  
"What could possibly be more important that the little details?" He mumbled through his hands.  
"The big details. Like -" You twisted your hands together awkwardly, your body stopping you from speaking through embarrassment. "Like..." Sherlock looked up at you in annoyance.  
"Like what?" He asked.  
"Like how he kissed me."  
A beat of silence.  
"He... kissed you?" Sherlock was frowning now, staring down at his hands as if he didn't understand what had been said.  
"Yes. He - He said something about being interested in me for some reason, although he didn't say why, and that he was going to bug me forever, and then he just... well he came closer with a gun so I couldn't do anything and he kissed me." Sherlock tilted his hands as he gazed down at his hands.  
"Interested... In you?" He said softly. You looked at him cautiously, trying to figure out what was going on in his head.  
"... Yeah." There was a minutes silence and then he reacted. Ever so slowly, he smiled. He looked up at you, his smile growing to a grin.  
"Perfect."  
You looked back at him in horror; there was a very worrying glint in his eyes. You groaned.  
"Oh no."  
-  
"Why am I doing this?" You mumbled to your self as you tapped your foot impatiently against the pavement, although you already knew the answer to the question - Sherlock. Right after you'd told what had happened he had replied that it was great news (more for him than for you, to be honest) as he could now use you as bait. Yes, as bait. Sherlock had insisted that you met Moriarty again, because the more you saw him, the more he would get attached to you, and the more he got attached and interested in you, the better your chances were at learning information, or at helping him put Moriarty in a corner somehow. So here you were, waiting on the street corner for the devil. He'd text you that morning, 3 days after the kissing event, asking if you could meet him for a chat that afternoon (a strangely innocent sounding text considering it had been sent from Jim Moriarty him self).  
Neither you nor Sherlock had mentioned anything about any of this to John, not wanting to see how angry he would get, so you had snuck away from your friend's company at 12pm and came to the street Moriarty had told you to be waiting at. Sherlock had sent you an encouraging look before you had left and a thumbs up, a way to tell you to try and get as much information out of Moriarty as possible, but you'd been feeling cautious from the start and waiting around on this street with only your worried thoughts for company was really not helping. After all, the last time you had seen him he'd threatened to hurt people if you didn't do what he said, pulled a gun out on you - although it was empty but it's not like you'd known it at the time - and forcibly kissed you. Not the makings for a good second meeting.  
He could do anything to you if he liked really, you supposed. He could hurt you, or hurt your loved ones, he could kiss you again even. The thought made you shudder. You were so lost in your thoughts of all the bad ways this could end (and there were many) that you didn't notice a black car with tinted windows coming to a halt in front of you. It was only when the back door of the car opened slightly that you realised it was there, and you looked up quickly to see Moriarty stepping out. Your stomach tightened and your mouth dried up as he grinned at you.  
"Afternoon, my darlin'." He chirped. "And how are you doing this fine day?" You swallowed.  
"Um..." How were you meant to reply to that?! Get on his good side, Sherlock had said. "Fine... I guess..." Moriarty raised his eyebrows at you.  
"Oooh, what's that reply all about? You being nice to me now are you, angel?" He chuckled. "I guess you're trying to get on my good side, huh? You should be more subtle next time you try that." Crap. "Now come along, angel, I don't have all day. I'm a busy man, you know." You sighed. He already realised what you were trying to do. You should have known it wouldn't be that easy. Fine, you thought, I'll just drop the act.  
"Busy with what? Ruining people's lives?" You said. He grinned.  
"Now there's the angel I like. Sassy as ever, I see." He signalled for you to get into the car with a wave of his hand. "Come on, come on." You hesitated for only a second before passing him, every hair on your body sticking up as you got close to him, and climbing into the car. As you sat down inside, on the seat near the far window, you clutched your bag. Knowing your phone was inside was a small comfort. Moriarty hummed a familiar nursery rhyme as he took the seat next to the other window, closing the door behind him and not bothering with a seat belt as the car took off. "So, angel, I'm guessing Sherlock told you to do this?" You didn't look at him, but sighed.  
"... I guess there's no use hiding it from you then."  
"Angel," Moriarty laughed. "I know everyone's secrets. And you hardly even tried to hide it in the first place." You could feel his eyes burning into the side of your face as you looked out of the window. "If you threaten a girl and then kiss her without consent she doesn't tend to agree to a second date. There was obviously an ulterior motive."  
"Do you speak from experience then?" You looked at his reflection in the mirror and he caught your eye, smirking as you quickly looked away.  
"Nah. You're the only one angel, how lucky are you? And you didn't deny this was a date, you know?" Moriarty sniggered. You clutched your bag harder, glaring at him through the reflection.  
"This is not a date." You stated firmly. "I'm not into murderers."  
"Well, I mean, technically I've never murdered someone my self." Moriarty said, pulling a thinking face. "At least, from what I can remember, anyway, but it may have just slipped my mind."  
"... That's disgusting." You muttered, but you knew Moriarty heard it from his small giggle. Who else would laugh at being called disgusting? "Where are we going?"  
"You only just thought of that after getting in the car with me?" Moriarty said, smirking.  
"Obviously I thought of it earlier, but there's no point saying no to you is there? You just threaten people."  
"Wow, angel, I didn't think you'd admit so easily my power over you." His smirk grew, and in reply to that so did your glare. "Actually, we're not really going anywhere in particular. Just driving around."  
"What's the point in that?"  
"The point in that is that someone wanted to meet you." At his words you turned to give him a slightly confused look. He grinned and inclined his head towards the seat in front of him. You snapped your head forwards to look at the back of the head of the only other person in the car. The driver. All of you could see of him was a mop of messy black hair, broad shoulders and the sharp jawline of the side of his face. You stayed silent, staring at the back of his head. "Angel, meet Sebastian."  
"Sebastian?" You repeated. The person's face turned sideways, and suddenly two pairs of very dark eyes were staring into yours.  
"Hello." He said simply, before turning back to look out of the car. You blinked, shocked, and turned to look at Moriarty blankly. Moriarty inclined his head towards Sebastian again.  
"He said hello, angel. If you want to make a good first impression you should probably reply."  
"Uh - Hi." You suddenly felt even more uncomfortable. "Why exactly did you want to meet me?"  
"..." Sebastian didn't reply for a second. "Can't talk." He said in a monotone voice. "Driving."  
"Oh." You looked back at Moriarty, who shrugged at you.  
"The real reason he can't talk at the moment is because I'd get too jealous if anyone talked to you for too long in my presence," He winked. "But I've talked about you so often Sebastian here wanted to get a proper look at you!"  
"A proper look at me?" You twisted under your seat belt, your face pulled into the expression of slight disgust. You didn't know Sebastian, but if he knew Moriarty then it didn't bode well. "What do you mean a proper look?"  
"Well he's seen you before of course but never up close, and he's never heard your voice. Sebastian's a curious man, you know, so he just had to meet you somehow." Moriarty suddenly shifted so he was in the middle seat right next to you, and you leaned back into the window instinctively, shuddering.  
"So the whole point of this car ride is to meet Sebastian?" You asked. Moriarty nodded happily, pushing him self into your side. You covered your mouth and looked away, trying to ignore how hard your heart was pumping. "Well I don't think I can quite count this as meeting him."  
"Oh, I'm sorry angel, would you have preferred a chat over coffee instead?" Moriarty said sarcastically, looking annoyed that you were turned away from him. He poked your side. "Let's not focus on Sebastian any longer, shall we? Let's focus on..." His hand whipped out and grabbed your chin roughly, twisting your head around so you were facing him. You slammed your hands onto the back of the car behind you to push your self away but he kept you firmly in place until you stopped struggling. "Me." Breathing heavily, you glowered at him.  
"I think I'd rather talk to Sebastian more instead, actually." From the front sear of the car Sebastian let out a low whistle and a chuckle. Moriarty's eyes darted in his direction in an annoyed fashion.  
"What do you want, Sebastian?" He spat.  
"You heard her, James. She'd rather talk to me than focus on you. Looks like you have competition." To your surprise, Moriarty laughed in response.  
"Don't even try it, Sebastian, you'd be dead within minutes." He said in a joking tone of voice. "And as for you, angel," His eyes narrowed slightly and you felt your stomach jump. "I thought we'd finalised the fact that you do what I say. So when I say focus on me, you focus on me." In your brain you were yelling a million curse words at this man, but on the outside you swallowed them and nodded. You couldn't let him hurt anyone. "Hm. I'm still not convinced you're totally focusing on me alone. Looks like you're thinking of other people." In a single movement Moriarty threw one hand over you so he was surrounding you completely in the confined space, his back pressed against the behind of the seat in front of you, and his legs pressed against yours harshly.  
"You know," You managed to get you with your body pressed so hard against the back of the seat. "You should really be wearing your seat belt. And sitting down. And just not doing this in general."  
"Angel," Moriarty grinned. "Do I look like someone who plays by the rules?" You let out a sarcastic laugh.  
"I suppose you're right. What are you gonna do then? Kiss me again?" You said in a daring tone, trying to hide your fear with brave words. Moriarty raised his eyebrows and leaned in closer so your noses were brushing.  
"Why? Is that what you want?"  
"Actually I'd really like you to move." You said in a strong voice. "This is really uncomfortable."  
"Yeah, but I get to do this." Moriarty beamed, and then moved in even closer so your lips were brushing. Your brave face began to fall and your hands automatically moved to push him away. "Ah ah. You know what happens if you don't let me do what I want."  
"That's harassment." You snapped, hands pausing in mid air.  
"But I can't help it!" Moriarty whined, leaning back slightly to balance him self as the car turned a corner. "You're just so cute! How am I not meant to do this?"  
"With a little self control, maybe?" You said.  
"Self control? I've never heard of such a thing." Moriarty joked in a high pitched voice. "But seriously, angel, remember what I said about bugging you forever?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I really meant it."  
"So am I gonna end up in this position a lot?"  
"Afraid so. And you'll be seeing more of Sebastian around as well. Look forward to more meetings." Moriarty suddenly twisted him self sideways, falling off you and into the middle seat again, undoing your seat belt in the meantime. You took a deep breath, holding a hand to your chest, and Moriarty chuckled. "Alright, I have stuff to attend to. Probably stuff you don't want to see, so off you go for now, angel."  
"I can leave already?"  
"You're right, you've been let off way too easy." Sebastian spoke up from the drivers seat as the car came to a halt.  
"Let off too easy? I guess you're right, Sebastian." Moriarty tapped his finger against his chin as you cautiously reached for the door handle. You moved to open the door quickly when Moriarty grabbed you by the collar of your jumper and pulled you forwards. With a yelp you fell towards him before your lips crashed together, his hand moving to the back of your neck to hold you in place as you pushed against his chest automatically. You'd have stayed that way for longer if the door behind you hadn't swung open suddenly.  
"Y/N?" You jolted at the voice and pushed away from Moriarty with all your strength to turn around. Sherlock stared at you from the doorway in evident surprise and anger.  
"Hi, Sherlock!" Moriarty waved his fingers at Sherlock, grinning, and then pushed your back suddenly. You let out a yell of surprise as you fell forward into Sherlock's arms, the man basically dragging you out of the car. "Bye angel, sorry that got cut short. Oh, and by the way, Sherlock, if you ever interrupt us again like that I'll personally make sure your parents never see the sun again." Moriarty reached forward to slam the door shut as Sherlock stared at him with an open mouth, still hanging onto you as you regained your composure. "One last thing angel, stop with the 'Moriarty' business. Call me James. I think we've reached that level." And then the door was closed, and the car was off. Sherlock stared after it, still gobsmacked.  
"Sherlock?" You asked, your lips tingling again. You were beginning to hate that feeling. "Where did you come from?"  
"How can you speak so casually? He was just - He was -"  
"Yeah. I know." You said dryly, wiping your mouth vigorously.  
"I was just - I saw the car and I assumed - And I opened it to find you - What -?"  
"Sherlock." You realised you were just on Baker Street outside your apartments, and began to drag Sherlock after you towards the door. "Let's just go inside, please?" Sherlock let him self be pulled along, still talking nonsense.  
"I know you told me this happened before but I didn't expect - Moriarty of all people - and you to be - and you looked like you were - We have to tell John!"  
"What?!" You stopped as you shut the door to the apartments behind you, hoping no one had heard your voice. "We can't do that! We promised we wouldn't!"  
"We have to! This could be useful, could be so so useful. I didn't realise quite the severity of this until I saw you in action but... This could really help. And John needs to know."  
"Well I ain't telling him!"  
"Telling me what?" From the top of stairs John Watson's voice rung out. You snapped your head up to look at him, shocked.  
"Go on, Y/N. Tell John." Sherlock insisted. You swore under your breath. There was no way out of it now. You had to tell John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A part 3 will be coming later :)


	8. JIM MORIARTY [Part 3]

After that, there was silence for a long time; John had taken a vow of silence against you for contacting Moriarty behind his back and Sherlock was as busy as ever messing around in his mind palace trying to to create the ‘perfect plan to break Moriarty’. The only sounds had been you trying desperately to apologise to John for what you’d done without telling him and him shooting down your apologies time after time. At this point you figured it was best to just let it ride out until he calmed down and forgave you him self - he had to at some time?   
As for Moriarty, after the car ride everything had fallen silent. No texts at all or any attempts to contact you despite his promise of seeing you soon the last time you two had spoken. It was as creepy as it was refreshing to not hear from him, the fear of him appearing to you out of nowhere still lingering but not as much. There was a sense as well that he was waiting, planning just as hard as Sherlock was.  
And he was.  
But, unlike Sherlock, he made a mistake.  
-  
“Y/N! Come upstairs!” Sherlock’s voice rang out loudly, piercing through even Mrs. Hudson’s door where you were standing listening to her talk about her latest trip to the shops where she had run into a 'very kind young man’ who had given the old lady gladly received advice on her eye makeup.   
“He suggested that blue would really bring out my eyes a lot more, you know, because of the contrast between brown and -” She was half way through her sentence when Sherlock had yelled for you. You both stared at each other in despair and amusement and she tilted her head towards the door whilst shaking it.  
“Go on deary. Don’t keep him waiting or he’ll come down here and drag you up him self. I’ll tell you all about it some other time.”  
“Thank you, Mrs. Hudson.” You smiled at her gratefully and left to run up the stairs. When you entered 221B you found Sherlock pacing back and forth with his fingers to his lips and a look of utter frustration drawn onto his face. John was standing from his armchair in a stiff position looking outraged, but as soon as he saw you enter he firmly turned away from you, crossing his arms.  
“Sherlock?” You asked. “You called?”  
“Y/N, tell John he’s being ridiculous!” Sherlock said loudly, pausing briefly in his pacing to point at John.  
“Why, what have you two done now?” You said in a tired voice, rolling your eyes.  
“What have WE done?” John mumbled just loud enough for you to overhear. “Not gone kissing any murderers that’s for sure.”  
“I didn’t -” You started in defiance, but John simply scoffed loudly and Sherlock interrupted.  
“Moriarty finds you interesting, right?” He said. Staring at him for a second, you nodded hesitantly. “Well then, doesn’t it make perfect sense to use you as way to get to him, to lure him out?”  
“No, Sherlock, it doesn’t make sense!” John spoke before you had the chance to. “It doesn’t make sense to put someone innocent in the way of danger just for the slim chance that you could gain from it!”  
“If it worked, I wouldn’t be the only one gaining from it - the whole world would gain something by this man being defeated at last.” Sherlock spat in reply.  
“Alright, well he’s interested in you too.” You pointed out. “Why don’t we use you as bait?”  
“Because he hasn’t been kissing me!” Sherlock froze in his pacing and made a face. “Thank God…”  
“He’s interested in Y/N, I’ll give you that.” John sighed. “But only interested. He’s obsessed with you!”   
“I wouldn’t call kissing someone multiple times 'only interested’ would you?” Sherlock asked sarcastically.  
“He hasn’t even tried contacting me in weeks, Sherlock. Maybe that was it.” You shrugged as nonchalantly as possible.  
“Let’s hope so.” John rubbed his forehead. “But if he ever does something else you CANNOT reply again, or-!”  
“Or what, you’ll stop talking to her forever? Not likely. She has to reply, that’s exactly the way he find his weaknesses and strike him down!” John groaned loudly at Sherlock’s words and fell back into his chair. “Y/N, don’t leave. We’re going to need to discuss things.”  
“Things?” You said suspiciously.  
“I need you to retell me everything about the last two times you saw Moriarty in great detail, absolutely everything. See if there’s anything I’ve missed.” Sherlock pointed lazily to the sofa. “And when I say GREAT detail I do mean it, so sit down, this may take a while.”  
-  
Hours later and you were still sitting on Sherlock’s couch going over every small detail you could remember, from Moriarty’s hairstyle to the way he pronounced each word he spoke. John had stayed to hear for the first time the full story of what you had been through and was now joining Sherlock in pacing up and down looking very frustrated.  
“And that’s all you can remember, are you sure?” Sherlock asked for about the hundredth time.  
“Yes, Sherlock, that is all I can remember. I promise.” You said in an exhausted time. All you really wanted to do was go down to 221C and sleep. Sherlock growled in annoyance and flapped out his coat behind him as he stopped in his pacing.  
“It’s not enough!” He shouted. “I need more information!”  
“Sherlock, leave it for now will you?” John said. “She’s been through a lot.”  
“Oh so you’ve changed your mind about ignoring her now have you?” Sherlock snapped.   
“Just give it a rest, Sherlock. Moriarty hasn’t contact her in ages so he may not be bothering to do so again at all-” His sentence was cut off by the sound of your phone ringing. Sherlock froze for a second before turning with a grin.  
“Until now.”  
“What? We don’t know if that’s him or not.” John laughed. His face dropped, however, as he saw your expression as you recognized the number on your phone. Your heart fell. Sherlock’s grin grew.  
“Put him on loud speaker.” Sherlock demanded. You sent him a desperate look as if to ask him if you really had to answer the phone and he raised both his eyebrows at you before snatching your phone from your hands and putting it on loud speaker him self, holding it near your mouth so you could speak into it. You clenched and unclenched your fists in a nervous manner.  
“Hello?” You mumbled quietly into the phone as John stared at you in mute horror. The three of you waited in silence for the reply that the familiar Irish voice soon brought.  
“Angel!” His voice was light and happy sounding. “I’ve missed your voice so much!” You gave Sherlock a look that seemed to ask him how on earth you were meant to reply but he simply shrugged and waved his hand towards the phone to tell you to say something.   
“… What do you want?”   
“Oooh, cutting straight to the point are we? Alright, alright, angel, I’ll tell you want I want. But you have to do something for me first.”   
“And what would that be?”  
“Take me off of loud speaker would you? I really don’t like your two little friends listening in.”  
“How did you- Oh never mind. Fine.” You held your hand out to Sherlock for him to give your phone back and he did so reluctantly, watching you through narrowed eyes as you turned off loud speaker and placed the phone near your ear. “OK, what do you want?”  
“There, that’s better isn’t it?” Moriarty said in a babyish voice. “Now, as for what I want…” His voice lowered ever so slightly. “You.” You paused, staring at Sherlock with a panicked expression and signaling to the phone trying to let him know without speaking Moriarty had said something ridiculous. Sherlock shrugged again and mouthed 'Reply’ at you.   
“Uh… excuse me?” You asked after clearing your throat. Moriarty laughed on the other side of the phone.   
“Oh angel, I can see your flustered little face in my head right now. Do I really have that much of an effect on you?” Your face flushed and you placed a hand on your cheek as Sherlock sent you a knowing look.   
“Can you just tell me what you mean by that?”  
“Exactly what I said. I want you. I miss you, after all, angel! We should meet up - soon.” You crossed your fingers, praying he wouldn’t ask to meet up that day.  
“… When?” You inquired.   
“Now, of course!” You swore under your breath. “In fact, if you look out the window I’m sure you’ll see there’s a car pulled up outside of Baker Street. So, you know, you may want to get inside in it.” You looked up at Sherlock in alarm and pointed at the window before indicating driving. Sherlock’s eyebrows shot up and he quickly moved to the window to look out of it before turning back and nodding at you.   
“What?” John asked.  
“Is that Dr. Watson I hear?” Moriarty’s voice said in a curious tone. “Do tell him I say hello, will you, angel? Now are you getting in the car or not?” He paused. “Actually, you don’t have much choice. But I’ll ask anyway. Because I’m nice like that.” You bit your lip and, ignoring John’s question, you pointed at your self and then at the window. Sherlock’s lips twitched up and he sent you a thumbs up.   
“I’m sorry, I’ll ask again… What?” John repeated in an annoyed tone of voice.   
“Uh… Right. Yeah. I’ll get in the car.” You told Moriarty. “Can I go now?”   
“Great! For a second there I thought I’d have to use force. But sure you can angel, I’ll see you soon!” And with an exaggerated kiss noise he was gone. You lowered your phone.   
“You’ll get in the car? What’s happening?” John frowned, walking over to the window where Sherlock was and looking out. “You mean that car there? You’re getting in it?”  
“Sorry, John.” You stood up. “I have to go.” John looked like he was processing something for a while before he suddenly held up a finger, looking positively infuriated.   
“You’re going to him again aren’t you?” He growled. “You’re running off again to that… that monster! And putting your self in danger because Sherlock thinks it’s a bloody OK thing to do!”  
“John, if she gets near to him we can-” Sherlock began enthusiastically.  
“No! Don’t try explaining anything to me, because no matter what all I’ll see is my friend putting her self in the path of that psychopath just because you want some stupid information! Not everything is about gaining information, she could die!” John cried, his voice rising with every second.   
“He won’t hurt her, John. He likes her.”  
“Likes her? Likes her!” John laughed. “He’s bloody heartless, he can’t like anyone!”   
“That’s what I thought too.” Sherlock said in a softer tone, trying to persuade John with calmness. “But he’s showing interest, and that’s good for us.”  
“No, it’s good for you, not us. I’m not letting you use her like some toy!” John turned to you. “Don’t you dare go, Y/N. Don’t you dare.” You stared back blankly - you didn’t want to go, but for one thing Moriarty would just make you even if you said no and for another thing you believed Sherlock was right; if you got closer to this guy you would have a better chance at bringing him down, as dramatic as it sounded.   
“John.” You started. “I don’t want to.”  
“Then don’t.” He said firmly. Next to him Sherlock kept his eyes trained on you, waiting to see what you would do next. You paused. For a second you considered staying, and then you smiled at John.   
“He said to say hello.” And you ran out of 221B, down the steps and out of the door, leaving John and Sherlock behind you.  
-  
“Hello, Sebastian.” You greeted the driver as you climbed into the car, shutting the door behind you.  
“Hello, Y/N.” He said in his soft voice. “I’ll be taking you to Moriarty.”   
“I’m surprised he isn’t in this car him self.” You did your seat belt up and, clutching onto your phone for comfort, you looked through the car window up to the window where Sherlock was standing looking out. Spotting you looking at him he grinned widely at you as the car began to move and held up his phone, pointing at it. You looked down at your phone and noticed you had a text from him.   
'Thank you. -SH’   
'You owe me big time. John will probably never talk to me again. -Y/N’ You tapped back a reply, sighing.   
“Something got you down?” Sebastian asked. You looked up in surprise.   
“Uh… Yeah. I’m being forced to go see a psychopath who keeps harassing me. That’s got me down.” You said. Sebastian smiled.   
“I see.”   
You huffed slightly at his response and stared out the window as the car began to pick up speed. Your phone pinged and you quickly checked the text you’d received.   
'He’ll get over it. -SH’  
'It’s not that easy. Is he cursing my very being right now? -Y/N’  
'I better go. I have to stop him from calling Lestrade to go after you. Good luck. And notice everything. -SH’ You laughed dryly at that; there wasn’t much even Lestrade could do in this situation.   
“Someone got you laughing?” Sebastian said, surprising you again.   
“Well, you’re talkative today.” You commented. “I thought you couldn’t talk and drive at the same time?”  
“…” Sebastian said nothing, but he was still smiling. “Better rest tight. We won’t be there for a while.” You clutched your phone tighter and leaned back in the seat, preparing for a long ride.  
-  
“We’re here.” Nearly an hour later and Sebastian’s voice broke through your bubble of worries as you sat in the back of the car constantly checking your phone for texts from Sherlock.   
“Huh?” You looked up sharply to find Sebastian twisted around to look at you from the driver’s seat. He sent you a wry smile.   
“Here.” He put out a hand and stared at you until you cautiously reached forward. He dropped a key onto your hand. “Number 17.” You stared at the key with a frown until Sebastian coughed loudly. You looked back up at him blankly and he pointed at the door. “You can get out now.”  
“Oh. Um, thank you I guess.” What you said seemed to make Sebastian chuckle and, slightly creeped out, you happily opened the door to leave.   
“Oh, and a word of warning, Y/N.” Sebastian called out, stopping you in your tracks. You turned back round. “He may or may not be drunk.”  
“Drunk?” You said in amazement. “He didn’t sound drunk on the phone.” Sebastian’s shoulders bobbed up and down.   
“Good actor. Would you have agreed to come quietly if you knew he was drunk?” You made a face. “I didn’t think so. Now off you go.”   
“I don’t technically have to go in now either you know, I could just leave.” Sebastian’s expression twisted into one of mass amusement.  
“Sure you could.” He grinned. “Now get out of my car.”   
“Rude.” You mumbled before stepping out of the car with both your phone and a key in hand. You found your self in front of some modern looking flats. In the day they must look very beautiful, you supposed, but now, at night time, the dark and your knowledge of who was waiting inside turned them into something much more ominous. As the car pulled away you nervously tilted from foot to foot. Drunk. You were about to go meet a drunk psychopath. Great. For comfort you sent Sherlock a quick text,  
'He’s drunk. God help me. -Y/N’   
Looking at up at the flats you began to walk towards the entrance, when your phone pinged. Hoping it was from Sherlock you looked down, only to find it was from an unknown number.   
'1357. Use this to get in. - Seb’   
Great, now Sebastian had your number? You let out a long breath before you reached the entrance and punched in the code, swinging the door open and stepping in. Sebastian had said the key was for number 17 so, ever so slowly, you climbed up the stairs until you found number 17. You stood out the door for a while, staring down at your phone hoping Sherlock would send a text and twisting your hair around your fingers, trying to ignore the butterflies in your stomach. After a while you sighed, and taking the key you very slowly unlocked the door. It swung open with ease to reveal a fairly large, very empty room. You took the key from the lock and pocketed it without thinking, looking around constantly in case Moriarty appeared out of nowhere in the room. Your butterflies growing with every breath you closed the door behind you as quietly as possible and quickly text Sherlock again.   
'I’m here, but he’s not. -Y/N’  
“Angel?”   
“… OK, maybe he is here.” You whispered to your self, before turning in the direction of his voice. He was entering the room through a door to your far left, his eyes brightening when they met yours. Your eyebrows furrowed at the sight of him. He looked so… different to his usual self. Every time you had seen him he had been spectacularly dressed and groomed with a commanding presence, so different to the James Moriarty you saw before you now. His hair was completely messy and tousled and he was just wearing a plain white t shirt and dark sweatpants. There was a wince on his face and in one hand he held what looked like an ice pack wrapped up in a towel to his head and in his other hand a half empty bottle of who knows what. “Um. Hi.” His wince turned into a grin.   
“You made it.” His voice was different to what it had sounded like on the phone, deeper and slightly slurred. You watched him with caution as he began to walk towards you. “Sit down!” He pointed the bottle in his left hand towards the large sofa in the middle of the room and you moved towards it without speaking, holding your phone tightly. He reached you as you sat down he fell back onto the sofa not so gracefully, groaning as he did so and wincing even further. “I’m never drinking again.” He said, and then took a deep gulp from the bottle he was holding. You watched with raised eyebrows and edged further away from him, but he noticed and shuffled closer with a worrying smile. “When was the last time we spoke, angel?”  
“Well, when I was in the car with you.” You reminded him, feeling increasingly uncomfortable as he placed the bottle on the glass table in front of you both.   
“And how long ago was that?”   
“Um… About two months?” You guessed. He let out a laugh and then groaned, pressing the ice pack harder on his head.  
“Actually,” He said in a strained voice, holding up a finger. “9 weeks, 1 day, 11 hours, 3 minutes and … 12 seconds.” Your whole body stiffened up.   
“How do you know that?” Creepy, much? You thought.   
“I count.” He said, then looked into the distance with a dreamy look in his eyes. “I’ve always counted…”   
“I’m sorry?” You said.   
“Oh,” He shook his head gently, the dazed look leaving his eyes. “Sorry. You can probably tell I’m not quite with it, can’t you?”   
“Well.” You waved towards the bottle and the ice pack. “That speaks for it self.”  
“Pft,” Moriarty scoffed. “Everyone needs a release every now and then. Life gets so boring! Would you rather I get drunk or would you rather I kill someone?” You look away from him, refusing to speak. “Exactly.”   
“Why did you want me to come here?” You said, changing the subject hastily.   
“I told you. I miss you.” Moriarty said simply. “We haven’t talked in so long. I’ve been so busy.”  
“Busy with what?” You dared ask.  
“Ah, ah, angel! You’ll find out some day. Patience.” He tutted, lifting a finger to hover just in front of your lips. You backed away from it automatically. “… I wish you wouldn’t do that.”  
“Do what?” Moriarty dropped his ice pack and placed a hand over your body with his other pressing your shoulder into the back of the sofa, leaning forwards. In panic you pushed his hand off without much difficulty, leaning back into the sofa away from him. He fell back into his previous position, picking the ice pack back up and pressing it to his head.  
“That.”  
“I’m sorry, did you expect me to be all lovey dovey? You are a murderer.” You snapped, bristling.   
“One can still hope.” Moriarty sighed, leaning into the sofa. “And I’ve hoped for a long time.”  
“What, for the, like, 4 months we’ve known each other?” You said sarcastically. Moriarty chuckled.   
“Oh, angel… I’ve known you for so much longer.”  
“… What?” You said. “What do you mean?” Moriarty smirked his typical smirk and sniggered.   
“You have no clue… I’ve known you for so long and you had no clue I was watching…” This seemed very amusing to him, and he burst into a fit of giggles. “I’ve been watching for so long…” Watching me? You thought in horror. For how long?  
“For how long? For how long have you been watching me?” You demand, twisting to face him full on.   
“Yearrrrs, angel, yearrrrrs!” Moriarty drawled, closing his eyes. You stared at him in horror. Years? “The first time I saw you…” A small smile crept over his face and his eyes close tighter as if he was picturing something gorgeous in his head. “You were so young - of course, so was I. How was I to know you’d end up friends with Sherlock Holmes so many years later? It seems fate, doesn’t it? Like all three of us are connected somehow?”  
“… That’s not funny.” You snapped, and his eyes opened again.  
“I wasn’t joking.” Moriarty grinned. “I wasn’t going to tell you until later but I’m under the influence of drink so fuck it, and I’ll regret it later. You never saw me all those years ago, but I saw you, and I was fascinated. I’ve… kept tabs on you ever since, let’s say.”   
“I said, that’s not funny!” You said louder, standing up suddenly. “You haven’t been watching me for years! I would… I would know!” Moriarty snickered.  
“No one ever knows when it’s me doing the watching, angel.” He patted the space beside him on the sofa. “Sit back down, calm down. It’s not that much surprising is it? Did you really think I saw you once at the pool and suddenly wanted to start kissing you randomly? I’ve been waiting for a long time.”   
“I don’t understand,” You said, holding a hand to your head. “How long exactly have you been watching me? How long?”   
“… You remember Carl?”   
“Carl?”  
“Little Carl. The Carl with the trainers, who I killed all those years ago.”   
“Of course, I kind of knew him. I had no idea Sherlock had tried being involved with him though, until you brought the case back after all those years.” You shook your head. “He… Carl, we met briefly a few times and then-”  
“Then he tried asking you out, didn’t he?” Moriarty slumped further back in the sofa, his breathing growing heavier as if he was slowly falling asleep. “And you said no, because you knew he was an asshole. I’ll never forget the look on his face. It was to die for.”   
“… You were there, then.”  
“Yep. And I’ve been there ever since.” Your head was whirring. He’d been watching you for so long and you had had no idea, since you were just a kid. Since you were both just kids. “I’ve waited so long to be able to speak to you like this, angel. You have no idea.”   
“I don’t want to have an idea.” You pressed a hand to your head as it span. “I just want to get out of here.” You turned to stalk to the door but a hand wrapped it self around your wrist and you turned to see Moriarty sat up completely straight. His expression was twisted, half his face hidden by shadows and his grip harsh.   
“You can’t leave yet, angel. I said, do you know how long I’ve waited to be able to speak to you like this? I’m not waiting any longer.”   
You looked down at him with wide eyes, not knowing what to do, when your phone pinged. Moriarty’s grip tightened and his eyes flickered down to your phone.   
“Who is that?” He asked in a dangerously low voice. “Who’s texting you?” There was silence. “Who. Is. Texting. You?”  
“My guess would be either Sherlock or John.” You replied, his voice sending shivers over your skin.   
“Check it.” He said, still gripping onto your wrist. “Tell me who it is, what it says.”  
“…” You unlocked your phone with your free hand. “I have two texts.”  
“From?”  
“Sherlock and John.” You weren’t quite sure why you were so willingly telling him all of this, but it probably had something to do with the way he was glaring at you and the low voice he was speaking in.   
“And? What do they say?”  
“Sherlock is asking what’s happening if I can reply, and John is telling me if I don’t reply he’ll call the police.” There was a pause, and then Moriarty held out his other hand.  
“Give me your phone.”   
“What?!” He twisted your wrist ever so slightly and you winced.  
“Give me your phone.” He repeated. You handed it over reluctantly. He tapped on it for a few seconds and then threw it over the edge of the sofa.   
“Hey!” You cried as you heard the crack as it hit the floor. “My phone-” But you didn’t get much else out as Moriarty had stood and pushed forwards with the hand around your wrist, pushing you down so you were on the sofa again as he hovered over you dangerously close, his arms pinning you down on either side of your head.   
“Don’t worry about them,” Moriarty whispered. “I told them to fuck off.” You moved to push him in the chest, but he grabbed your hands, forcing them down.   
“Get off me!” You hissed, wriggling underneath him. “I said, get off me!”  
“I’ve waited years and years for you, angel,” Moriarty’s grin was only growing. He was enjoying this. “I held my self back at the pool, and I held my self back at 221C and I held my self back in the car. I don’t have to hold my self back anymore.” He moved to lean down and you shut your eyes tight, tears threatening to spill out, when there was a knock at the door. Moriarty froze with his lips brushing against yours. For a second you stayed in that position, until there was another knock. He swore loudly. “Who is it?” He yelled.  
“Sebastian.”  
“What the hell do you want, Sebastian?” Moriarty shouted, flinching at his loud voice and at the movement he’d been making with his hangover.   
“Sherlock. He’s on his way here.”   
Moriarty stayed close to you, his eyes narrowing and his grip growing stronger on your wrists so you whimpered quietly beneath him.   
“…How does he know where you are…?” Moriarty whispered, his warm breath fanning out over your face. “Oh!” His eyes widened and his grin made a reappearance. “I see! Your phone! It has a tracker in it! To think I missed something so obvious!” His grip loosened on your wrists. “I was so desperate to see you I ignored something so plain and in my face! Alright, angel, I have to go before Sherlock gets here.” You cracked open one eye. Moriarty smiled down at you innocently, still holding you down. “You can wait here for him. I’m sure you have a lot to think about.” He leaned back towards you and you shut your eyes tight once more, but he simply pressed his lips gently onto your cheek before climbing off of you and stretching. You opened your eyes again and hesitantly sat up, watching him with wet eyes as he opened the door to Sebastian. Sebastian immediately looked in your direction and you stared back with your teary eyes. His lips twitched upwards and then his face fell blank once more. “Angel, there’s something I have to say before I go. There’s a reason watching you was so easy. I had help, from a certain stage onwards.”   
“Help…” You whispered, shaking. “Who helped you?”  
“There was a stage,” Moriarty said, putting shoes on. “Where I couldn’t watch you because of… reasons. I missed a whole block of your life, which is unacceptable. So I had to find out what happened whilst I was gone, and one man told me everything. I believe you know his name - Mycroft Holmes.”   
“… You’re lying.” You felt too weak to even look in Moriarty’s direction as he laughed.  
“Nope. Until next time, angel. I really won’t hold back then. Come on Sebastian, let’s go.” And they left, closing the door behind them. Standing slowly on shaky legs you moved to behind the sofa where your phone lay with a cracked screen. You picked it up and unlocked it with trembling fingers.   
'She won’t be replying for a long time - JM’ was the last text on there, which Moriarty had sent to both Sherlock and John.   
'I’m on my way - SH’ was Sherlock’s reply. You pressed on his name and called him, holding the phone to your ear. He picked up almost straight away.   
“Y/N? I’m on my way, are you OK?”  
“No, Sherlock, I’m not OK. I’m not OK.” You whispered into the phone, sitting down on the floor as your legs gave out. “And we need to talk to Mycroft. Hurry up, please. Hurry up.”


	9. CIEL PHANTOMHIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for the user LuckyCrayons, thank you so much for the request. Sorry I took so long, I was trying a new writing style where instead of like one whole one shot I write loads of little separate drabbles and put them together if that makes sense? Tell me what you think. I'm up for criticism x

The body of the doctor lay lifeless at your brother's feet, and you stared at it without any feelings of remorse or pity.   
"13," Your brother said, turning to reach for your hand. "We have to run." You took his hand silently, still glaring at the dead man on the floor, and the two of you left the room, jumping over the once alive man to reach the doorway.   
"We don't know where we're going." You reminded your brother as you let him lead you down the white hallways of the institution. "How do we escape?"  
"We will!" Your brother cried, ever determined. "I'll get us out of here, 13!" You fell silent and remained so as you ran after him. After several lucky turns the light of the outside world began to flicker on the walls. "This way! I knew we would find our way out, hurry up 13!" Thoughts of your torturous past began to fill your head as you saw the end of the hallway up ahead. This was it. This was the end of all of that. You and your brother could be free. The light began to grow brighter and brighter as you and your brother ran towards it until finally you had to cover your eyes, so accustomed to the dark as they were. Your brother suddenly halted, you running into his back, and you squinted your eyes open to see what he was staring at. Two shadows fell across your face, blocking out the outside light. Two strangers stood in the steps to freedom, one tall and dark and one small with a blank look on his face. Your brother squeezed your hand tighter and you both took a step back.  
"Who are you?" You asked in a brave voice. At your side your brother squeezed his hand into a fist threateningly.   
"What are you doing?" He yelled accusingly. "Get out of our way."  
"We've come to help." The tall one said in a deep voice, answering your brother. The young one stared at you with a slight smirk on his face and you glared back.  
"Help how?" Your brother asked, still on the defensive. The young boy held out his hand, his eyes firmly locked onto yours as if he was completely ignoring your brother, and beckoned you closer.   
"Come with me," He said, and his voice was softer than you would have imagined. "We'll help you."   
You shared a look with your brother.   
-  
You stared up the large building with a look of awe written over your usually stoic face.   
"It's beautiful..." Your brother mumbled from your side.   
"You two shall be working here from now on as my servants." The young boy, who had introduced him self as Ciel Phantomhive by now, stepped out of the carriage behind you and moved to stand by your sides. He wasn't much smaller than you, you noticed, as you took a step away from him nearer to your brother. "I expect you to put in a lot of hard work." The taller man, Sebastian, walked past with bags in his hands and lowered him self to whisper in the small boy's ear as he passed. "Ah, yes! I forgot." Ciel clapped his hands together to gain your brother's attention. "What are your names?" You shared a look with your brother, your hand going up to stroke the tattoo on the back of your neck.  
"Um," Your brother said awkwardly. "We don't really have names. I call her 13, she calls me 12. That's all."  
"We can't have that." Ciel placed a finger to his lips as if he were thinking hard and pointed at your brother. "Finnian." Your brother looked at you, surprised, and repeated the name with a grin. Ciel turned to you and thought for a while. "... Belle." He said this with a small smile and then turned on his heel to walk towards his house, motioning with his hand for you to follow.   
-  
"For you." Ciel said blankly, handing Finnian a straw hat. Finnian stared at it for a second before taking it with shaking hands.   
"No one's ever given me something before." He murmured. "I-I'll treasure this forever! Thank you young Lord!" Ciel waved Finnian off as if it was nothing. "Belle, stay here. Finnian, you may leave." Finnian waved goodbye to you happily and skipped out of the room with his new present. You watched him go in slight amusement. The effects of your past were very different for the both of you. For Finnian, leaving that place as his past and forgetting about it were quite easy things for him to do, allowing him to appreciate his present life more and become a happier person. But for you, leaving those memories behind was much harder, turning you into a much more silent and reserved person. Much like the young Lord him self. "Belle." Ciel's voice broke you out of your thoughts.  
"Young Lord?"   
"You are quite unlike your brother, aren't you?" You didn't reply with speech, but instead nodded silently, staring forwards at the wall. Ciel sighed and walked around his desk until he was standing in front of you, nearly at eye level. "What those people did to you," He said in a low tone of voice. "It was horrible, was it not?"  
"... Yes, young Lord."   
"They gave your brother such inhumane strength. And they managed to increase your intelligence to an extremely high level." It was true. The experiments done on you were all testing out just how intelligent you could make a person, and they had been successful. You were definitely at a much higher level of intelligence than most around you. "Here at the Phantomhive Manor, I shall not put it lightly, we want to use those abilities to aid us. Or, aid me, anyway." You moved your gaze to stare at the wall above his head. You knew that was all you were to him; a pawn to help protect him from others who had ill will towards him. But hearing it still hurt sometimes.   
"I am happy to help, young Lord." You replied in your monotone voice.   
"Really?" He asked in an amused tone of voice. "It doesn't seem like you are happy, Belle."  
"... I don't suppose I can ever be happy again." You replied honestly. "I have forgotten how to smile with true happiness." There was silence as Ciel's expression of amusement morphed into one of shock and recognition.   
"Yes... I can relate to that." He mumbled after a while. "Listen, Belle. We must put your unaturally intelligent skills to the task here. I am not entirely sure what the best position is for you, but for now you shall help me with the growth of my business, and become my governess." You looked down to meet Ciel's eyes in surprise.   
"Your governess, young Lord?"   
"Yes." His mouth twitched up ever so slightly. "We will be spending a lot of time together now. I hope you are prepared." You curtseyed in reply.   
"Yes, young Lord."   
-  
A month into being governess you began to find your self acting a bit odd around Ciel.   
"I have finished my maths." Ciel said, placing his pen down on the desk.   
"I shall check it." You told him with a nod, moving over to his desk. You leant over Ciel's back to point at the sum he had written down on his page and felt his back stiffen against yours. As reflex you stood back up to back away from him, imagining him to feel uncomfortable with you being so close.   
"Where are you going?" Ciel asked sharply. "You were just about to show me what mistake I had made on the maths sum, were you not?"  
"Oh, sorry young master. I thought you were uncomfortable with me being so close," You apologised, bowing your head slightly and returning to your position of leaning over his back. He stiffened again but this time you did not move, instead pointing out any mistakes he had made in his sum. You finished, but for some reason found your self staying where you were, pressed against his back. It felt strangely comforting to you, even if he was stiff as a board at that present time. You'd never really been close to anyone but your brother before, and it was a nice change. Something in your stomach stirred as he turned his head to look at you, his head brushing against your cheek ever so slightly. His cheeks were red.   
"Are you going to move or not, Belle?"  
"Sorry, young master!"  
"... It's quite alright."  
-  
"You put your arm around my waist like this." You directed Ciel's hand to your waist, trying to ignore the pinkness of his cheeks and the feeling of something blooming in your chest as he stepped closer to do as you instructed. "And then I place my hand on your shoulder like so," You did as you said and Ciel coughed awkwardly. From his place in the corner of the room, Sebastian smirked to him self as he watched you both. "Then we move like this - one, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three - yes, that's it!" Ciel stared down at his feet in concentration, doing his best to block out your chiming voice as you encouraged him onwards. "And remember, young master, you have to look your partner in the eyes, OK?" You removed your hand to push his chin up so he was looking directly at you and he stammered a string of unintelligible words and pushed him self away from you.   
"What are you doing?" He cried, turning away to hide his face.  
"I was saying you had to look me in the eyes..." You trailed off, feeling emabrrassed for some reason, and looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry if I offended you, young master." Ciel breathed deeply a few times, then sent a death glare at Sebastian who was chuckling to him self, and turned back around, straightening out his clothes.   
"No matter. Let's get back to it then."   
"... Right." You nodded. He placed his hand back around your waist. "One, two, three - And look me in the eyes, please," You added gently, not daring to push his chin up again. Ciel looked up at you in an almost shy fashion, and you found your self slowing down your dance ever so slightly as you stared into his eyes. They were usually so distant and angry but for some reason now they seemed so open and naive. Like a child's eyes...   
"Woah!" Ciel, distracted by you, fell over his feet and landed on the floor over you, his nose dangerously close to yours.   
"Ouch..." You mumbled after your back hit the floor, before noticing exactly what position you were in and letting out a loud squeal that was unusually high pitched for you, pushing Ciel off of you in a hurry. He fell to the floor beside you with a huff and immediately stood up as you did. "Oh! Sorry young master!"   
"No - Um, it was my fault - I mean, be more careful next time, girl!" He demanded, his whole face red. You were sure yours was too by this point.   
"Yes, young master!"   
"G-Get out, the lesson is over!"  
-  
You found your self wandering the dark hallways of the manor at night time. You couldn't sleep, tortured by the nightmares of the things that you and your brother had gone through so long ago. You were forever in debt to Ciel for saving you both. You entered the library with a candle, making your way over one of the sofas by the window and staring out of it into the darkness. Ciel. You were beginning to notice strange things happening to you when you were around Ciel - a strange feeling in your stomach when he got too close, the way your heart raced when he looked over and the dizzy feeling in your head when you danced together. It was something that was described in romance books you had read over and over again, but you weren't sure quite what.  
"Ahem." You jumped, nearly dropping your candle as you spun around. Ciel stood in front of the sofa with his arms crossed.   
"Young master!" You flew up and cursteyed quickly. "I'm sorry for being here. I was having trouble sleeping and -"  
"That's quite alright. I come here when I'm having trouble sleeping too. Sit back down." You sat back down hestitantly and almost froze completely when Ciel sat down next to you. "Were you having nightmares also?"  
"... Yes, young master."  
"I think we're quite similar, Belle." There was a moment of awkward silence until Ciel spoke again. "Do you know why I called you Belle?"  
"No, young master."  
"Because I believe you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Your heart jumped in it's chest.   
"Excuse me?" You mumbled, looking at Ciel with wide eyes. He looked away.  
"Nothing. I better get back to bed." Ciel leapt up from the sofa and speed walked away, cursing him self for saying something so idiotic. After a while you followed in his footsteps, returning to your bed with a hazy mind.   
-  
You lay on your bed with half lidded eyes, half asleep and half awake. You had just had a dream that you had awoken from a nightmare to find Ciel by your bed side gently helping you back to sleep by stroking your hair, and you had no idea what it meant. To be having such dreams about your master was surely inappropriate? But you couldn't help it... Surely you couldn't be in love with him? You were both so young, but at the same time, so similar. You had both gone through so much and it had made you both people that cut off everyone from their lives. You'd only ever felt love for Finnian, and that was not the same as this. You didn't recognise this feeling at all.   
From his bedroom on the other side of the manor, Ciel also lay awake, trying to come to terms that he'd fallen in love with his servant girl.  
-  
"Sebastian." Ciel ordered the man over to his desk. "I need to ask for your advice."  
"My advice? Is this about the servant girl?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow and smiled as Ciel stared at him in disbelief.   
"How did you know?"  
"I always know."  
"... Should I get rid of her?"  
"Get rid of her?" Sebastian shrugged. "That is entirely up to you. She is your pawn after all. Aren't we all? Do you want to get rid of her?"  
"She's distracting me. But at the same time, I would hate to get rid of her..." Sebastian was surprised at the humane answer his master gave him. This girl was turning him soft.   
"Get rid of her." Sebastian said straight away. "Love makes you weak." Ciel clenched his fists.   
"I suppose to keep strong.. I must get rid of the girl."  
-  
"I don't understand? Why must I leave?" You asked. Your heart felt as if it was broken into two. Just as you had come to terms with being in love with Ciel, he was ordering you to leave. "I thought I was your pawn to use?"  
"There is no use for you left."  
"But there's still so much to teach you-"  
"Sebastian can teach me." Ciel was not looking you in the eye; he felt too guilty. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle the heartbreak he found there.   
"But - But my brother!"  
"Tell him you are leaving to make your own life in the outside world. I do not care." Ciel felt as though the words he was speaking were strangling him. He almost couldn't bare to say them, but he had to, to stay strong as Sebastian had told him. "I want you out by this afternoon." You said nothing, but left with a badly hidden sob. Ciel watched you leave with a heavy heart. This was the most emotion you'd ever shown in front of him, and it was the one emotion he had never wanted to see from you.   
Sadness.  
-  
After being kicked out of the Phantomhive Manor you felt there was nothing left for your life. You knew you could get nearly any job you wanted with your intelligence, even as a woman, but you found you had no drive left. Heartbreak had left you dead on the outside. You dragged your self around London with hardly a scrap to eat or a drop to drink, and found your self asleep more than awake, dreaming of your brother and your old master that had so cruelly dropped you far away from him. You had never gotten used to being just a pawn, even if you thought you were cold hearted enough to accept you would never be anything more to him. How pathetic he would think you were if he could see you now.  
-  
"I want to see her." Ciel demanded. "I want to see Belle." Sebastian glared at Ciel with furious eyes.   
"We agreed the girl makes you weak. I do not want you becoming soft."   
"You're wrong!" Ciel yelled, slamming his hand down on to his desk. "Ever since I made her leave I have felt nothing but soft and weak. I hate it! I don't care if you think love makes you weak, but I can't believe that. It's been nearly half a year and I feel weaker than I've ever felt in my life. Sebastian!" Ciel ripped his eye patch off angrily. "This is an order! Find Belle!" Sebastian bristled in his spot.  
"What about Elizabeth?" He asked. Ciel faltered.  
"She... She has to wait. Now go." Sebastian bowed reluctantly and left to do as he was ordered, leaving Ciel behind him.  
-  
Your eyes fluttered open to find the comforting and familiar sight of your bedroom greeting you.   
"What...?" You muttered, sitting up. "Where am I?"  
"Belle?" A soft voice you recognised came from beside you. You twisted your head around and met the eyes of Ciel Phantomhive. Immediately you thought you must be dreaming.   
"Ah... Another dream..." You laughed quietly to your self as Ciel reached to touch your face. You leant back instinctively. "Even in my dreams I won't let you touch me, Ciel!" Ciel stared back in shock and retracted his hand.  
"This isn't a dream," He said. "And I'm sorry for letting you go - I thought loving you made me weak."  
"But -" You flew up from the bed, almost falling over in your hurry to stand up. "But why am I back here? How did I get here? The last thing I remember is falling asleep and -"  
"Sebastian brought you back. I realised I was weak without you and ordered him to return you here - where you belong. With me." Ciel stood with a serious face and bowed to you, causing you to take a few steps back in surprise. "I am humbly sorry for what I did, and I beg that you can forgive me, and become mine."   
"E-Excuse me? You threw me out of your house and now you're declaring your love for me? Do you understand how crazy this is?" You stuttered as Ciel walked closer to take your hand in his.   
"We have had many a special moment together, and I know you know it too. Please. Belle."  
"What about Lady Elizabeth?" You whispered, not moving away from Ciel.  
"... We can sort that out. I know she will be heartbroken, but I also know staying away from you will only make me ever weaker. And I cannot stand for that." He cupped your chin in his hand and tilted it ever so slightly. "I do not care who thinks what. This is what I want. Tell me it's what you want too." And with that, he closed the gap between you, placing a hand behind your neck so you couldn't move, and pressed his lips softly against yours. Without thinking you kissed back, your hands on his shoulders as he wrapped his left arm around your waist. Seconds later you broke the kiss.   
"... Yes, Ciel. It's what I want. But is it possible?"   
In reply Ciel gently pressed his lips against yours once more, twisting his chin to deepen the kiss as he did so.   
"I don't care." He whispered against your lips as he broke the kiss. "If it's what we want, then we'll make it possible, no matter what."


	10. YANDERE!SHERLOCK [Harry Potter AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to emotoextremo for this request, I'm sorry it's a day late but I had some health problems yesterday and ended up in hospital - nothing to worry about I'm back home and on my feet now so all is well! I hope you enjoy x

There were a lot of things about Sherlock Holmes that put you on edge, and they were just the things you knew about him, like his smug, arrogant and dominant personality and his tendency to stare at you whenever he was near you. However, there were things about him you didn't know that would make you even warier should they come to light - such as his ever growing obsession with you. He was captivated with you in a way that he had never been captivated with a person before; in fact, usually he was quite bored with human beings in general, but there was something about you that made him fall head over heels. He'd never felt this way before - so inexcusably in love with everything about you, the way you looked, you way you talked, the way you walked, just the way you existed. It was rather driving him to madness.  
-  
You, as a Slytherin, were uniquely kind and patient with many people, the friend of everyone you met except for those that were simply impossible to befriend. You were soft spoken but confident, loud amongst your closest friends and shared everything with everyone - well, nearly everything. You had one secret, and it was the one thing you never wanted to let anyone know; you were being stalked. It had started almost as soon as your fifth year at Hogwarts had begun - a mysterious parcel had arrived at the end of your bed and it had your name on it...  
-  
"Hey, Sally, did you put this here?" You asked your friend as you picked up the large parcel that was sat at the end of your bed.   
"Hm?" Sally Donovan looked over from her own bed and frowned. "No, I don't remember doing it. Does it say who it's from?"  
"No," You replied, turning the package over in your hands to check if there was any clue to who had sent it. "It doesn't. It must be a girl from Slytherin though, or how else would it have gotten in the Slytherin girls dormitories?" Sally shrugged.   
"I don't know. Open it, let's see what's inside." She suggested. You began to rip open the parcel to discover a large leather bound journal and a small jar of ink.   
"How odd." You pondered aloud as you opened the journal and flicked through it. The front of the journal had your name engraved on it and the small ink pot had your initials on the lid. "I don't remember ever asking for this from anyone. Perhaps it's from my family?"   
"Perhaps," Sally said as she stood to walk over to you. "But how did it get here? Why wasn't it delivered by owl?"   
"That will have to stay a mystery until I write to them asking about it." You placed the journal and ink pot down gently on the desk next to your bed. "Anyway, let's get going or we'll be late to breakfast."  
"OK... But I do get a weird feeling from that journal..." Sally warned you. You let out a laugh.  
"Honestly Sally, don't be so silly, it's just a journal. What harm can it do?" As it turned out, it could do a lot of harm, and you discovered this simply the next day.  
-  
You hummed softly as you set out your books on the desk in front of you. You had come to the library to study for your next potions test and you had to study hard or you knew you would fail; potions wasn't your best subject. As you set out the books on your desk you noticed that on the desk across the room was occupied, which was unusual since it was so early. The resident of that desk was none other than Sherlock Holmes. You ducked your head before he could notice you staring at him and set to pulling your new journal out of your bag. Sherlock was intimidating to you, which was unusual since you were such a confident person. He was Ravenclaw, someone with a passionate love for knowledge and learning, incredibly smart, and, in his case, incredibly patronising and rude. He was known across the school for being incredibly intelligent - and incredibly unlikeable. He only had two friends; Greg Lestrade, a Hufflepuff, and John Watson, a Gryffindor. You had many of your classes with Sherlock and half the time he never seemed to bother with working at all, so you were surprised to see him studying at such early hours of the day. Maybe you had wrongly assumed he didn't care and he actually enjoyed learning and being at Hogwarts?   
'Who knows?' You thought as you opened your journal and new ink pot, dipping your feather pen in gently. You gently placed the pen to the paper and before you knew it something very odd started to happen - the ink vanished into the paper with no trace of it left behind. You shook your head and rubbed your eyes, thinking you had imagined it, but when you began to write your potions notes down you realised it was all happening over again. You frowned at the journal angrily. What sort of a book was this if it just stole all of your ink? Maybe this was a prank from your parents? From across the room you heard frantic shuffling and looked up. Sherlock was hurriedly pulling his own journal out from across the room and opening it, beginning to scrawl something down in it. Surprised by his sudden movement you didn't take your eyes off of him, only to be embarrassed when he looked up and raised an eyebrow at you as if to ask why you were concentrating so hard on him. Blushing, you ducked your head back down, and then stared in amazement as words appeared on the pages of your journal.  
Hello, Y/N.  
You gaped at your journal incredulously for a few seconds before quickly scribbling a reply in amazement.   
Who are you?  
The reply came almost immediately.   
Someone important, and I've come to help you.  
You stared at your page in shock. You knew you were a witch and you were used to magic by now but you'd never seen something like this before.  
Is this a prank? Is this one of the Weasley twins?  
Most definitely not, I don't stoop to those levels. Just know that I am important, and I'm helping you.  
Definitely a prank, you thought, and rolled your eyes.  
Listen, I know you're a Slytherin and that you're a girl, and I can always take this book to be checked by a teacher, so if this is a prank you better tell me now.  
What makes you think I'm a fellow female Slytherin?  
How else would you get into my dormitory and sneak this journal to my bed?  
Good deduction skills, but you're wrong. I'm neither female nor a Slytherin, and that's all you can learn about me for now. Just know I'm watching you.   
Creepy much? You shivered at the words that appeared on your journal page and resisted the urge to shut the journal then and there and take it to a teacher to reply.   
Why are you watching me? And how can you even prove that?  
You're in the library right now studying for potions. This morning you only got to brush your teeth half the time you usually do because you were late for breakfast. You dressed particularly careful today to impress a certain boy that goes by the name of Sebastian Moran -  
OK, that's enough. How did you know that stuff? Sally, is that you?  
I know because I observe. Normal people see, but normal people do not observe. I am different.   
You were beginning to think this whole journal idea was a bad thing. This was getting creepy.  
OK, so you're a random boy that decided to basically stalk me and gift me with this magic journal so that we can talk without having to be face to face, is that right?  
I'm not a stalker. And you can't know who I am just yet, you have to learn to love me first.   
You gaped down at the book. Love him? This random stalker that had somehow managed to get into your dormitories and give you this creepy journal that allowed you to communicate?  
OK, this is getting weird. I suggest if you want me to like you, you face me properly and tell me who you are and stop all of this. Or I will go to a teacher.  
No you won't.  
And why not?  
Because I know everything about you. I know all your pressure points and weaknesses. I know how to get to you, to make you do anything I want. So don't do anything I say not to, and we'll be fine, alright?  
Your skin grew cold at the words you read.   
Prove it. What are my weaknesses?  
Your younger sister is ill in the hospital right now with cancer. If you breath a word of this to anyone, I will make sure she dies.   
You couldn't take any more. You slammed your journal shut with an impressive amount of strength and stuffed in and your other books into your bag, moving to run out of the library. This was getting ridiculous, you had to show a teacher this. The scraping of a chair brought you out of your rush and you turned to see Sherlock walking after you, looking angry.   
"Sherlock?" You paused in your frantic state as he stalked over to you.   
"... Are you alright?" He asked as he stopped in front of you, a little too close for your liking.   
"Huh?" You eyed Sherlock suspiciously. "Why do you care?"  
"I'm asking if you're alright. Isn't that a kind thing to do? Why are you being rude?" He snapped, frowning down at you with angry eyes.   
"Oh.. Uh, sorry, thank you. I'm just... I have a..." You were about to tell him everything until the threatening words about your sister came back to you. "Nothing."  
"Nothing?" Sherlock asked, smirking. "Alright. Goodbye then." And just like that, he was gone back to his desk.   
"What's with that guy?" You murmured, deciding to return to your dormitory and place that journal where no one else could ever find it.  
-  
Ever since then the person on the other side of the journal had sent many more threatening statements to you, and no matter how hard you tried to retaliate you knew there was no way you could find out who it was. You couldn't tell anyone either at the risk that this could be someone who would geniunely hurt your family. Every night the stalker would send a list of everything you had done that day, many little facts about you that you didn't think anyone had the ability to notice and a list of people he ordered you avoid - mostly boys. But the stalker never showed themselves, and by the end of the school year you were happy to go home and see your family and hoped that over the holidays the stalker would get bored of you and let you go. All the information he knew about you was beginning to really crack you and make you scared, and it was about time you left all of this far behind you. You joined your Hufflepuff friends Molly Hooper and Greg Lestrade in one of the carriage of the Hogwarts train on the way back to Platform 9 3/4 and settled down with your journal securely in your suitcase and hidden away from sight. About half way through the journey you heard a knock on the carriage door, and, assuming it was the trolly lady you stood to open the door only to find Sherlock standing outside with an annoyed expression.   
"Sherlock!" Lestrade exclaimed from his seat. "Did you want to speak to me or Molly?"   
"No." Sherlock leaned forward and grabbed your wrist, startling you as he stared at you hard with his bright eyes. "Y/N. I want to speak to Y/N."   
"Um..." You tugged your hand away from his grip and turned to look at Lestrade, who shrugged at you in confusion. "Alright, I guess." Recently Sherlock had been acting weirder than usual - half the time he was friendly to you (or as friendly as he could be anyway) and the other half he was as cold as anything. You followed him obligingly down the corridor of the train until you reached a compartment where John Watson was standing outside. "Oh, hi John." You greeted him somewhat nervously; John had been on the stalkers long list of men you were forbidden to speak to.   
"Hello, Y/N." He replied with a smile, and you felt Sherlock's hand grip your wrist again as he began to pull you in the compartment John was stood outside of.   
"Don't come in, John," He ordered. "I need to speak to Y/N."  
"Alright," John sighed, rolling his eyes. "I'll just stand out here then, shall I?"  
"Yes, you shall." Sherlock sent John a sarcastic smile and slammed the compartment door shut behind him, rolling down the blinds before turning to face you.  
"Um..." You felt extremely nervous and caught off guard alone in a compartment with Sherlock Holmes. "So... Er... Why did you need to speak to me?"  
"I'm angry at you." He stated, crossing his arms.   
"I'm sorry?" You frowned. "What did I do?"  
"Your hair." Sherlock began, glaring at you. "Your eyes, your nose, your fingers and hands, your legs and arms and head and mouth and very being."   
"Excuse me?" You took a step back as he took a step forward. "What's that meant to mean?"  
"They all belong to me." He whispered in a low voice, stepping forward for every step you took back until you were again the window. "And you're showing them off to the whole world without my permission. I told you not to talk to Greg, and I told you not to talk to John, and you ignored me." You blinked.  
"Uh... I don't get it." You said. "Why are you angry at me exactly?" There was a loud slam next to your ears and you jumped, realising it was his hands on either side of your head. His face hovered close to yours as his glare harshened.   
"Of course you don't get it," He scoffed. "You always see, but you never observe."  
"... What did you just say?" You whispered, fear sparking within you. Those were exactly like the words the stalker had written you in your journal the very first time he messaged you.   
"Y/N..." Sherlock said in a hushed voice, leaning closer. One of his hands dropped to your neck, sliding softly around it and holding it hard as he tilted your head up to face his directly. "Who do you think gave you that journal?" You froze, staring at him in horror.  
"No..." You breathed. "It can't have been-!"  
"Of course it was me." Sherlock laughed, his breath fanning out against your skin. "The way I acted around you that day in the library and since then should have been enough clues that it was me, but like I said you see and never observe. So you never realised. And I went on with trying to make you love me and-" Here Sherlock's face twisted back into one of frustration. "It never worked. I don't get it. I showed you I loved you with that journal, it was my sign of love, isn't that human nature? Give a sign of love and you get one in return?"  
"No!" You cried, suddenly jumping to push him back. He stumbled back in surprise, only just catching you around the waist before you ripped the compartment door open and throwing you sideways so you fell onto the chairs. In seconds he was hovering over you, one hand covering your mouth. You struggled desparately beneath his form, eyes pricking with tears. Sherlock had been the stalker all along and you'd had no clue? You were surely an idiot.   
"Sh, sh, sh," He hushed you, looking happy to be in control of your movements as he pinned you down, his nose inches away from yours. "If you keep quiet, your sister will live, remember?" You fell silent and stopped struggling straight away, taking to simply glaring at him. "There's a good girl." A grin slowly appeared on his face. "You know, I don't understand much about human nature, I don't understand emotions at all, but I know what I feel for you. I love you. Your hair, your eyes, your nose, your fingers and hands, your legs and arms and head and mouth and very being... all of those things I mentioned before..." He began to remove his hand from your mouth and you took in a deep breath, preparing to scream. He lowered him self down so your noses were bumping, a deranged look swirling in his eyes. "They belong to me." Before you could scream his lips were on yours, one of his hands pressing against your neck to keep your head in place and and pressing it self against the side of your body and running downwards to your thigh. You pushed against his chest but it was hopeless. When he broke away his hand was back on your mouth and his eyes were fiery and alive. His grin was even wider than before. "If you scream, your sister dies, remember?" He mumbled to you and slowly took away your hand.  
"You're crazy." You spat straight away, using your right hand to push him off of your thigh.   
"Crazy for you." He confirmed, and sat up, pulling you with him. You fell into his chest uncomfortably and he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you to him. "I told you I don't know much about emotions. This is how I cope with them - I don't. They overtake me, as has my love for you. So know this - I am crazy. I am the craziest man you will ever meet, and you will love me back. I am also the smartest man you will ever meet, so any way you try and plan to get rid of me, I will ten steps ahead. Tell no one about this, and your sister will be safe. Is that clear, love?" You kept your head pressed against his chest, hidden where he couldn't see the tears in your eyes. You nodded against him, feeling emptier with each passing second. "Good girl, Y/N..." He pressed a small kiss to your forehead and smiled to him self. He had built a web, and you were trapped in it.


	11. FINNY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to MeowPow for this request! x Sorry it's late

You'd always loved the outside. Ever since you were younger you'd been enraptured by the luscious greens, pinks, reds and mix of colours of life that sprung out at you every time you were outside. As a nobleman's daughter you were able to allow your love for nature to grow to its fullest in the large garden surrounding your manor, and you had spent every day for as long as you could remember outside in the garden, rain or shine, tending to the flowers in your delicate way. The only other person you had ever met that enjoyed being outside just as much as you was a boy by the name of Finnian, one of the servants at the Phantomhive Manor. You remembered the first time you had ever met him, along on a journey with your good friend Elizabeth Midford to the Manor for a ball.  
-  
"Oh, Y/N, you've been standing around here for most of the time, don't you want to dance?!" Elizabeth asked you desperately as she took your hands in hers. "The ball is nearly over and all you've done is stand in the corner all alone!"  
"You know me, Elizabeth," You laughed lightly. "I can't stand it when it's so stuffy and crowded indoors. I get so claustrophobic - I much prefer waiting in the corner than joining in with the dancing crowd."  
"But your dress is just so adorable Y/N, you'd be putting it to waste not to dance in it!" She insisted.  
"I'm sorry Elizabeth, but it's just much too hot in here. Maybe next time."  
"But you always say maybe next time!" Elizabeth huffed, stomping her foot. "You simply must dance!"  
"Elizabeth?" The voice of the young master Ciel Phantomhive rung out and the two of you turned to see him striding over, looking annoyed. "What are you doing in the corner over here, you just said you wanted me to dance with you!"  
"Ciel!" Elizabeth pointed at you sharply. "This is my friend Lady Y/N, whom you agreed I could take with me to the ball today." Ciel bowed his head to you politely and you curtseyed in return.  
"Yes, I remember your arrival." He smiled, but it seemed strained.  
"And she is simply refusing to dance! It is outrageous!"  
"Refusing to dance?" Ciel asked, frowning. "Why is that Lady Y/N? Is my ball not to your liking?"  
"Oh, no! Nothing like that at all, I promise, your ball is lovely!" You blushed, waving your hands as you tried to defend your self. "I'm just... A bit claustrophobic is all."  
"Oh, is that all?" Ciel let out a small laugh. "Yes, I quite know the feeling. If you feel you need space, the garden is open to guests." You immediately perked up.  
"Garden?" You repeated, and Elizabeth groaned.  
"Don't get her started, Ciel, she's addicted to gardens, if you let her outside she'll never come back in again!" Ciel sent Elizabeth a tired look.  
"If Lady Y/N would like to go outside, I'm sure that can be arranged. I can have my gardener take you, if you like. A tour of the garden would surely brighten your night up, would it not?" He smirked to him self as your smile widened, proud he knew how to keep his guests happy.  
"A tour of the garden! That sounds simply wonderful, thank you!" And before Elizabeth could protest, Ciel had summoned his butler and ordered for him to go and find the gardener.  
"She's never going to dance now..." Elizabeth mumbled to her self, crossing her arms angrily. Before you knew it the butler reappeared with the gardener, a blonde boy with bright blue eyes who looked very out of place in the ball with his big boots, raggedy shorts and straw hat hanging off his back.  
"Master," The butler bowed deeply to Ciel. "Here is the gardener."  
"Thank you, Sebastian, you may leave." Ciel turned to the boy. "Finny! Lady Y/N wants a tour of the gardens, I'm leaving it up to you!"  
"Yes, sir!" Finny saluted, his voice loud and serious. When he turned to you his serious expression turned into one of joy and he bowed low before straightening and waving at you energetically. "Hello, Miss! I'm Finny, the gardener!"  
"Oh, hello Finny." You smiled at him. "Thank you for doing this for me."  
"Anything for an honoured guest of the Phantomhive Manor!" Finny took you by the hand suddenly, and began pulling you along behind him as he raced towards the doors leading to the garden.  
"Goodbye, Elizabeth!" You called to her over your shoulder and she waved to you reluctantly, wishing you would stay and dance. Before you knew it you were in the glorious outdoors, fresh air hitting your face in a very welcome fashion. You let out a sigh of happiness and stretched your back the best you could in your uncomfortable corset before following the energetic Finny to the first large patch of elegant flowers.  
"Here, Miss, this is Ciel's very own favourite batch of red roses." Finny swung his arm out to point towards the large rose bushes and you hurried forwards to examine them eagerly.  
"Why... These are absolutely beautiful!" You cried. "I've never seen such fresh, gorgeous roses in my life! Finny, you're the gardener here, did you do this?"  
"Oh! Um..." Finny rubbed his head with a guilty expression. "Well, I do try my best, but truth be told it's Sebastian that does a lot of it. He really has a way with... well, everything, really."  
"Sebastian? The butler from before?" You stroked a rose petal gently. "I must ask him how on Earth he managed to get them to be this healthy - I have a few rose bushes at home my self and they've never looked this good, no matter how much work I put into it!"  
"You... Look after flowers too?" Finny asked in surprise.  
"Of course, I love flowers. I love nature in general, so I spend a lot of my time in the outdoors. I hate to be trapped up inside. We have a gardener but I do a lot of the work my self." You replied proudly, still staring at the roses in awe.  
"But..." Finny trailed off and suddenly looked at you as if he were seeing you in a new light for the first time. "You love the outdoors?"  
"What's better than being outside with the wind against your skin?" You asked, finally turning away from the roses to face him again. He blushed and looked away, suddenly noticing how beautiful you looked under the moonlight speaking about something so passionately. "Why stayed clogged up indoors when you can be out and about tending to the life so kindly given to us? I treasure nothing more than the outdoors."  
"I-I feel the same way!" Finny rushed to say. "I really do love the outdoors! I think it's great too!" He inwardly cursed him self for not being able to say anything more intelligent sounding. "I love it more than anything as well, because - well... I just really love it... And I may be a bit too forceful to be great at gardening but I love looking after this life the best I can as well." You looked at Finny happily, and held out your hand.  
"Call me Y/N." You said simply, and he looked at you in shock.  
"What?"  
"We both seem to have a lot in common so I think we should be friends. If I can call you Finny, please call me Y/N."  
"Oh!" Finny took your hand and shook it vigorously. "Nice to meet ya, Y/N!"  
-  
After your first meeting, every time you ever went to the Phantomhive Manor, mostly for balls, you found Finny waiting to escort you around the gardens so you wouldn't feel claustrophobic indoors, and spending more and more time with him you began to notice you felt very differently around him than you did other people.  
-  
"Here," You said, guiding Finny's hand gently downwards to pat down the newly raised earth around a flower you two had just planted beneath the moon. You could hear the music still from the ball echoing to the outside where you two were kneeling down other the ground, but you were too busy focusing on Finny to truly notice it. "Just pat it gently, OK, like this..." Holding his hand softly you used it to pat down the earth around the flower until the missing gaps were filled up with earth. Letting go of his hand hesitantly, as if you wished to hold on to it for longer, you watched him as his eyes widened.  
"I did it!" He cried, pumping the air. "I didn't ruin the flower this time! Thank you for your help!"  
"That's alright, Finny." You smiled back cheerfully. "And remember - your strength can be just as helpful in gardening as it can be a hindrance. Your strength is amazing."  
"... Amazing...?" Finny stared down at his hands. "It doesn't feel like it sometimes. To be honest, for some time I was scared to come outside because I thought I would ruin everything." You stared at Finny in bewilderment before grabbing his hands to make him look at you.  
"Finny, your strength may be a curse as much as it is a blessing, but that doesn't mean it should stop you from enjoying the wonderful things of life! If you want to go outside, to hell with your strength, go outside anyway! If you break something, you can mend it, no matter what it is. I will always be there to help you learn how to mend something, I promise! And... No matter what, with or without strength, you're still an amazing person, and I will always appreciate you immensely as a friend!" After your short speech you squeezed Finny's hands slightly tighter to reassure him and then let go, waiting for his reaction. He seemed frozen, but out of nowhere he burst into loud tears and pulled you into a large hug.  
"Thank you, Y/N! No one's ever made a promise like that to me before!" Startled by the hug you didn't reply for a while, before you hugged back, blushing against his shoulder. Your stomach had butterflies at being this close to the boy.  
"Well I intend to keep this promise forever."  
-  
The two of you were very firm friends, but something in the back of your mind was nagging at you, telling you that you wanted to be something even more than just friends. And it wasn't long before you came to terms with it - as did Finny.  
-  
You sat on the garden bench under the soft moonlight next to Finny, holding a rose he'd plucked for you from the rose bush as a secret that you definitely couldn't tell Ciel - those were his favourite roses after all. You held the rose close to your chest and watched Finny carefully out of the corner of your eye as he rocked his legs back and forth like a child, speaking happily about the new flowers he had planted after you had shown him how to do so without ruining them, and how surprised Sebastian had been that he had managed to do it.  
"You should have seen his face, Y/N, it was priceless!" Finny burst into a fit of giggles before silencing when he realised you didn't join in with his laughter. He turned to see you staring down at the rose with a red face. "Hey... Y/N, is something wrong, you've gone all red?" Before you knew it his hand was suddenly on your forehead and his face very close to yours. "Are you ill?" You freaked out at the touch and turned even more red, edging away from him to the other side of the bench.  
"No!" You insisted. "I'm fine! I just..."  
"Really? You look the same colour as the rose!" Finny joked, poking your side. Looking back down at the rose you sighed. "Hey, what's the matter?"  
"It's just..." You forced the words out. "Why did you give me this rose?" Finny paused and looked away, now turning red him self.  
"Well," He began, twisting his fingers together. "I thought maybe you'd like it because..."  
"Because?"  
"I - Well, you give roses to the people you like right?" He stared down at his now still feet, face burning. "Like, like like."  
"Like like?" You perked up, his words bringing you hope. Perhaps he felt the same way about you after all?  
"Well..." Finny looked up at you, eyes wide and hopefully. "Love."  
"Love?" You repeated breathlessly, unable to tear your eyes away from his.  
"Yeah..." He seemed to be drifting ever closer to you, his hand on your cheek, your knees bumping. "If - If you don't mind that is..."  
"I don't mind at all." You said honestly, closing your eyes in preparation as your noses bumped. You felt his breath on your lips and squeezed your eyes shut, waiting for the moment every girl your age you knew dreamed about - and then you felt soft, cold lips press against your cheek. You squinted your eyes open to find Finny blushing madly, hiding his face in his hands.  
"S-Sorry! I got flustered! I've ruined the moment!" He yelled loudly into his hands. You laughed loudly and pulled his hands away from his face.  
"That was perfect." You told him honestly. "Now can I do the same to you?" And you leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, the rose resting on your lap, forgotten for the time being.


	12. JIM MORIARTY [Part 4]

By the time Sherlock and John reached the flat where you were the shock and horror you had previously been feeling at learning of Moriarty's obsession with you had quickly morphed into anger. This demonic man had been following and watching you your whole life and you had had absolutely no idea? The very thought of this disgusted you and you wanted to make sure he never got away with doing this to you. Hardly being aware of it you had uncurled your self from your position of fear on the floor and began to pace angrily up and down in front of the sofa you had previously been trapped on by Moriarty, cursing his name and trying to figure out how you had never noticed the man had been stalking you this whole time when about half an hour later Sherlock and John ran through the open door to the flat. John immediately ran to your side as Sherlock set about searching the flat for clues.  
"Y/N!" John cried as he ran to you, reaching for your shoulder. "What happened, are you alright?"  
"No, John, I'm the opposite of alright," You spat. "Moriarty told me he's been watching me ever since - ever since forever, and I had no idea!"   
"What?" John asked in confusion, gripping both of your shoulders to make you face him. "What do you mean?"  
"Do you remember I told you about Carl from before asking me out?" You told him a calmly as you could. Sherlock overheard and approached in curiosity, tilting his head.   
"Carl, what about Carl?" He said as he reached you.   
"Moriarty said... He said he'd seen it happen and he was amused that I turned Carl down so he started watching me and - well, he got obsessed." You said bluntly. "He just pretended to not know who I was before but really he's been watching me this whole time."   
"That's impossible." John let out a nervous chuckle, letting go of your shoulders to run his hands through his hair. "That's impossible, right Sherlock?" He turned to Sherlock was staring at you with a blank look. He didn't answer. "He can't have been watching for that many years can he?"  
"That... brings me onto my next point." You began, facing Sherlock now as his expression began to change into a deep frown.   
"Wait." Sherlock said, holding up a finger. "That's wrong. I would have known if he was watching you. I would have known." You shook your head.   
"Well, you didn't know. No one did. And it's messing with my head too, but there's something else important I have to tell you."  
"No," Sherlock refused. "You can't just tell me he's been watching you for so many years, even when I've known you, and I've had no clue!"  
"Sherlock, will you please shut up and listen? I have something else important to tell you!" You said sharply.   
"Sherlock," John added, noticing your serious tone of voice. "We can focus on that later but right now just listen to Y/N."  
"... Right. What is it?" Sherlock said, still seeming annoyed.  
"Moriarty also told me that there was one time in his life when he was unable to watch me for some reason so he had to get help to find out what I was up to. He said that help came from Mycroft." There was silence.  
"Jesus." John said finally, turning away. "Oh God. That can't be true, he must be lying, there's no way Mycroft would have-"  
"There is." Sherlock cut him off, staring up as if he had come to a great realisation. "There is a way." You burrowed your eyebrows - there was surely no way Moriarty had been telling the truth about Mycroft, was there? You had known Mycroft for a while now and though you two weren't exactly the best of friends you doubted he would help a criminal mastermind in stalking you. "A while ago Mycroft - the government - had Moriarty in their clutches, and they needed to get information out of him."  
"They had Moriarty?" John piped up in surprised. "They detained him?"  
"Well, yes," Sherlock ruffed his hair, looking focused. "And as I said, they needed information, but Moriarty wouldn't give it up - except when, as I've been told, Mycroft told him information about me." He faced you at last and you watched him with a horrified expression, knowing what he was going to say next. "And, apparently, also information about you."  
"So Mycroft gave up my information to Moriarty so that Moriarty would give up his own information to Mycroft?" You held your head in your hands. This was all too much for one night.   
"That's sick." John grimaced. "He gave away information about you just for his own gain?"  
"You were right Y/N," Sherlock said, taking out his phone. "We need to talk to Mycroft. As soon as possible." You didn't speak, too busy trying to process anything; Moriarty had been stalking you for what felt like forever and Mycroft had helped him. You sat down on the floor with shaky legs, ignoring John as he knelt down beside you to try and comfort you as you placed your head in your hands. Everything was going wrong.  
-  
One taxi ride later and you were back in 221B Baker Street, waiting for the arrival of a tired Mycroft who had agreed, after being awoken by Sherlock, to come and meet you at the flat. The ride back had been a silent one. You, John and Sherlock had each quietly been trying to come to terms with the new knowledge that had now come to light. Sherlock hadn't even asked you to tell him detail for detail what had happened between you and Moriarty yet, so you knew he was in shock as well. By the time you reached Baker Street you just wanted to crawl into bed, sleep and never wake up, but you knew you had to see Mycroft and ask him what he thought he had done. It wasn't long before he arrived.   
"Woohoo," Mrs. Hudson poked her head around the door to 221B tentatively - she could tell no one was in a good mood. "Sherlock, Mycroft is here to see you."  
"Yes, yes, send him up." Sherlock dismissed her idly with a wave of his hands, looking just as tired as you felt. John sat next to you on the sofa and placed a comforting hand on your knee for a few seconds as Mrs. Hudson left to fetch Mycroft. Seconds later he appeared in the doorway looking very annoyed.   
"Sherlock, do you even realise how late in the evening it is? I'm assuming you brought me here for good reason." He drawled, one hand firmly attached to the umbrella he always had with him.   
"Yes, I have." Sherlock said in a flat voice. "I brought you here to talk to Y/N."  
"Y/N?" Mycroft looked at you with a look of disinterest. "What can I possibly have to talk to Y/N about?" You looked up at him with bitter eyes.  
"A lot," John answered for you and was about to continue on in an angry voice when you interrupted.   
"Mycroft. You've been talking to Moriarty haven't you?" At your words Mycroft's face fell.   
"Oh. That's what you want to talk about." He murmured. "Alright. We can talk about that, I guess I owe you that much."  
"You owe me a whole lot more than that." You snapped. "Explain to me why you thought it was OK for you to give up my personal information to a criminal?" Mycroft shifted in his spot by the doorway, looking very uncomfortable with the situation.   
"Look," He began. "Moriarty is a dangerous man, one who needs to be stopped. The information he gave me was vital to taking him down and we needed it, even if it meant making a few sacrifices."   
"Sacrifices?" You stood, anger washing over you. "My personal information isn't yours to sacrifice!"  
"It is when the whole world is at stake!" Mycroft argued. "With the information Moriarty gave us we can track his moves and bring him down, and we were able to get that information by giving up yours. I'm sorry, Y/N, but -"  
"You're not sorry." Sherlock cut in. "You're never sorry."   
"I'm not sorry for doing the right thing." Mycroft agreed, obviously growing ever more uncomfortable with the situation as you took a threatening step towards him. "But I am sorry for the effects it's had on you."  
"But..." John stood up next to you. "You knew then? You knew this whole time of Moriarty's obsession with Y/N and you did nothing to stop it? You've been following his movements and yet you haven't even tried to stop him from doing things like kidnapping her?!"   
"I can't - I couldn't - It doesn't work that way!" Mycroft stumbled over his words and Sherlock smirked at the sight of his brother wordless for once.   
"It's clear to us, Mycroft," He said in a dangerously soft voice. "That you don't fully understand how deeply Moriarty has him self into the obsession with dear Y/N. It's worse than you think, you know. It's worse than his obsession with me."   
"Listen, I did what I do to get what the government needed." Mycroft defended him self. "That's all I have to say on the matter."  
"That's it?" You cried, your eyes watering in frustration. "You can't even guarantee I'll be safe anymore?"   
"With the information he gave us in return it won't be long before we get to him, Y/N." Mycroft looked you in the eyes with the most sincere look you'd ever seen him hold. "I promise you."   
There was a pause where everyone stayed silent, when Sherlock scoffed and nudged Mycroft harshly on the shoulder.   
"You've said enough, brother mine, you can leave now." He said in a rude tone of voice, and Mycroft fixed his suit before turning to leave.  
"Mycroft!" You called just before he could leave, and he turned to look at you. "I don't forgive you, but... If you ever need my help in - in bringing Moriarty down or whatever it is you're doing, just let me know, alright?" Mycroft nodded at you and sent you a fake looking smile before exiting the room. John slumped back down into the sofa.   
"You shouldn't say things like that, Y/N," John chided. "If you promise your services to that guy he'll pull you into a whole lot of rubbish."  
"I'd like to see him try." Sherlock scoffed, and you looked over to see him doing something very rare - he was smiling at you. "Y/N, I want to bring down Moriarty just as much as you, so trust me, if there's anything that needs doing, I'll be the first to let you know."  
"That's not any more comforting," John groaned from behind you as you smiled back at Sherlock.  
"Anything to make him stop." You agreed. "Anything."  
-  
After that day, understandably, you began to feel extremely unsafe. What was there to say that Moriarty wasn't still watching you now? You definitely felt watched, and as if there was something waiting for you around every corner. You no longer wanted to stay at 221C and John, also worrying for you, insisted you stay in 221B. You slept on the sofa there, when you rarely got your sleep, and hardly ever left unless you were with someone. When you did leave with either Sherlock or John you were jittery and constantly looking over your shoulder. However, there were no texts or attempts of contact from Moriarty. You jumped every time your phone bleeped or vibrated but it was never him; this did nothing to calm your nerves. You still remembered his promise from before - how next time he said he wouldn't hold back. John and even Sherlock seemed overprotective of you now, making up excuses for you not to leave 221B and constantly checking with you how you felt. Mrs. Hudson noticed the difference in your personality but made no comment, guessing correctly that you just wanted space. Soon, however, came relief.   
-  
"Sherlock, that's your phone." John said as the phone dinged on the table. You were sat in Sherlock's armchair as John sat in his after his shower, your laptop on your legs as you read John's blog. Sherlock hummed dismissively from his spot in the kitchen. John rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I'll just get that then, shall I?" He asked and stood to get the phone, but as he opened the phone his face fell. He glanced at you as you read his blog, deeply immersed in the words John had written, and silently moved to Sherlock's side, shoving the phone in his face. Sherlock moved to swat it away but caught sight of what it said and halted mid-swipe. He looked up at John silently and pointed at you. John shook his head - they couldn't let you know it was a text from Moriarty or you would freak out for sure. Just then, Sherlock's phone began to ring. You looked up from your laptop, jumping at the sudden noise, and turned to look at him as he answered it.  
"Hello?" He asked. You couldn't hear what was being said on the other side but you knew from Sherlock's relaxed expression it couldn't be Moriarty. "Lestrade? What is it?" Sherlock stood from his chair, phone pressed to his ear, and his expression twisted into one of concern as he glanced over to you. You caught his eye and sat up straight.   
"What is it?" You asked. "Is it Moriarty?"   
"Right. Yes, I'm coming - Can I bring Y/N? No reason. Yes - OK. I'll see you soon." Sherlock ended the call and grinned at you widely. "They've arrested him."  
"What?!"  
"They've arrested Moriarty." He informed you and your eyes widened.   
"How? What?"  
"Don't get too excited Y/N, I think Moriarty planned this - but for now he's locked up and you're safe, OK?" Next to Sherlock John visibly relaxed.   
"Arrested him... For what?"  
"For attempting to steal the crown jewels, amongst other reasons." Sherlock moved to grab his coat. "Come on John, and you Y/N. We have to go and see Lestrade."   
"We do?" You said, placing your laptop down. "Why? Will Moriarty be there?"  
"No, we just have to go and review the security footage of when his attempt to steal the crown jewels took place - of course, I don't believe that's really what he was attempting to do but still. Let's go." You moved to get ready, an excitement building up inside of you. He was arrested, in custody, even if this was one of his plans at least for now you were safe from him.  
-  
You leaned over Sherlock's shoulder to get a good view of the security footage Lestrade was showing you. Even just seeing Moriarty on video gave you a load of shivers down your back and you tried your best to hold them back as the man danced across the screen, writing GET SHERLOCK on the glass surrounding the crown jewels. Near the end of the video, just as he finished breaking the glass, he turned to the camera, mouthed something and blew a kiss towards it with a wink and a grin.   
"He's mouthing something there but we can't make out what." Lestrade pointed to the screen, pausing it as Moriarty blew the kiss.   
"Replay it, would you?" You asked, and Lestrade did so. Your face paled as you watched his mouth closely. "Angel. He's mouthing the word angel."  
"Angel? What would he say that for?" Lestrade asked, and you shared a look of worry with John.   
"I have a good idea why." You said darkly.  
-  
"So you have to go to court?" You asked Sherlock. "To testify against Moriarty?"  
"Yes," Sherlock confirmed, "And I want to know if you're coming."  
"Coming along? To court with you and Moriarty?"  
"And many other people, including several armed policeman between you and him." Sherlock nodded.  
"And me. I'll be there." John added. "You'll be fine if you do go, it'll just be the stress of seeing him for the first time since last."  
"No, I'll do it." You agreed. You knew you had to do this - to see him. You would be safe in court with him for sure, he couldn't do anything dodgy to you. You bet it would annoy him too; for you to be there without him being able to do anything. "I'll come along."  
-  
You waited nervously in the public gallery seats with John, watching down below and waiting for Moriarty to appear.   
"Are you alright?" John asked you quietly as you stared down to the witness box where Sherlock stood. You jumped at his voice but sent him a smile.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." You said, and honestly it was true. You almost wanted to see Moriarty, even if you couldn't talk to him, just to see him in handcuffs would bring peace to your mind. And before you knew it, there he was, escorted by two policemen as he entered the room. His head was high and he looked alert and his eyes were travelling around the room as if he were searching for someone. You straightened up, sure he was looking for you, and waited with baited breath until finally, as he reached the dock, his eyes found yours. His eyes immediately brightened and he sent you a large grin that you responded to with a blank stare. You didn't want to show any sign that he had any emotional power over you so you kept a bored expression on your face, all the while gripping John's arm tightly out of sight. Finally one of the police escorts tapped him on the shoulder to tell him to turn around and he did so slowly. Even with the back of his head to you you felt watched by him, and you let go of John's arm with a shiver running down your back.   
"You OK?" John asked you again and you nodded silently, taking relief at the sight of Moriarty surrounded by police. You hoped it stayed that way for a long time. And so, the trial began.  
-  
You groaned as you leaned heavily back in to the wall behind you, Sherlock in front of you as he was being released from the cell he had previously been placed in.   
"What did I say? "Don't get clever."" John was telling Sherlock angrily.   
"I can't just turn it on and off like a tap." Sherlock replied in a snappy tone of voice. Sherlock had proved too disrespectful in the court and ended up in a cell and John was definitely not happy about it. "Well?"  
"Well what?" You and John asked at the same time.  
"You were there for the whole time, up in the gallery, start to finish." Sherlock took his personal belongings and began to walk away, motioning for you two to follow him.   
"It was just like you said," John shrugged. "His defending barrister sat on his backside, never moved."  
"Moriarty's not mounting any defence." Sherlock mumbled to him self, and fell silent. You kept up with his long strides easily, longing to be away from the place where Moriarty was being held. After all, Moriarty may be in custody, but Sebastian sure wasn't, and wherever Moriarty was it seemed Sebastian was there too.  
-  
You lay on the sofa in 221B trying your best to get sleep, but it wasn't seeming to come. This had been typical the nights since you had last spoken to Moriarty - what he said played over and over in your mind and you grew too paranoid and too scared to even close your eyes lest he should appear. Even with him in custody that fear hadn't gone away - after all, as Sherlock had said earlier that day, he was in only there because he put him self there. This was all part of his plan, and you were fearing what came next. Sherlock was also awake, sitting in his armchair completely still with his hands placed under his chin, staring at something no one else could see and muttering things under his breath. You let out a huff of exhaustion and turned on your side, trying to force your self to sleep, when your phone beeped. Sherlock's eyes darted over and he watched you like a hawk as you sat up and reached for your phone. You stared at the screen in confusion.  
"Who is it?" Sherlock asked.  
"Um - It says it's Moriarty." You answered, not scared but confused. When you opened the text you realised it wasn't actually Moriarty, but Sebastian instead.   
'I'm waiting outside, Y/N.   
I think you best come down.  
\- Sebastian'  
"Well." You placed a hand to your head and groaned. "What the hell does he want? I thought I'd at least get a break now Moriarty was literally in prison." Sherlock stood and strode over, snatching your phone up to read the text.   
"... Are you going?" He asked as you stood.  
"Naturally. He'll probably say he's gonna kill someone otherwise or something." You rolled your eyes, feeling strangely calm about the situation. As long as Moriarty wasn't there and Sherlock was near you had a feeling you would be alright.   
"But-"  
"I'll be quick Sherlock. Give me, like, 20 minutes. And I'll bring my phone. Just let me see what this guy wants." You told Sherlock, but he still shook his head.  
"I don't think that's a good idea." He said. "We don't know much about Sebastian."  
"We will if I go and talk to him." You shrugged. "Or else he might just come up here." Sherlock paused, and then sighed, ruffling his messy hair.  
"Alright. 20 minutes. Any longer and I'm coming out, alright?"   
"Deal." You agreed, and put shoes on to leave 221B. You treaded down the creaking stairs as slowly as you could so as to not alert Mrs. Hudson or a sleeping John you were leaving, and then stepped out the door into the cool night air. A figure stood leaning on the wall to your left, staring up at the sky. "Uh - Sebastian?"  
"Oh, Y/N," He said in a blank voice, looking down. "There you are. Listen, I know this will probably piss you off, but you gotta come with me again."  
"Go with you?" You scoffed, one hand still on the door to the flat for comfort. "What for?"  
"When Moriarty gets out of prison - which he will, soon - he'll want to see you. So, I'm taking you where -"  
"Oh, go away." You sighed, annoyed. "I'm not going anywhere, I don't care what you say. I'm tired."  
"You're tired?" Sebastian turned to face you properly at last, a sick looking smirk on his face. "Well, I can put you to sleep."   
"Is that a threat? I thought Moriarty didn't want me hurt." You raised your eyebrows at him. His smirk grew.   
"I never meant it like that." You backed away slightly at the look on his face.   
"Well then -?" But your words never got finished as the man leaped forwards and grabbed one of your arms. You tried taking a step backwards and yelling Sherlock's name but instead gasped as you felt a painful prick in your neck, and, like in all the cliche stories, you passed out.   
-  
"... John..." You mumbled into your hands as you yawned your self awake, your tired eyes blinking slowly. "Sherlock?" You thought you heard a laugh in reply to your words but you weren't sure, too busy focusing on how the whole world - which was just darkness to you - was swaying dangerously. "What...?" You tried pushing your self up onto your knees but a sick feeling stabbed at your stomach and you immediately curled up instead, groaning. A soft hand brushed at your forehead and you heard your name being whispered.  
"That's it, Y/N," The voice said as their hand entangled it self gently in your hair. "You can sleep."   
"No.." You moaned, breathing heavily. "Where's... Sherlock?" You felt someone's breath hit your ear.  
"Far, far away," The person whispered to you. "Far away from us." There was a pause. "Angel." Panic immediately flooded you at the words the voice spoke; there was only one person who called you that. You tried pushing your self up and this time fought through the sick feeling, your eyesight beginning to appear back in a blur. A shaky form of Moriarty appeared sitting next to you, smiling cheerfully and waving as you came back to your senses.   
"Get - Get away from me!" You slurred, trying to back away in your drunken like state. Your back hit a door.  
"That ought to be difficult," Moriarty said happily. "We're in a car."   
"When did you-?"  
"They found me non guilty, you know," He cut you off. "I mean, I made that happen, but still." He reached forwards and grabbed one of your hands. You attempted to pull it away but all your movement had made you dizzy and weak again, and he had no trouble in gently pulling you back down in a lying position so your head rest on his lap. "There you go, angel, you can go back to sleep."   
"No..." You murmured, unable to move anymore but feeling sick to your stomach. "Let me go..." You demanded in a weak voice as your eyes began to flutter shut.   
"Nope!" Moriarty sung. He went back to stroking his hands through your hair and you found your self in a half awake half asleep sort of stupor, incapable of moving a muscle as the drugs took over your body once more. Moriarty carried on speaking to you in a soft voice, telling you what had happened since you had 'fallen asleep' the other night when Sebastian had come to see you; how he had been set free and how he'd visited Sherlock. "Sherlock was very worried about you, you know. Kept bugging me about where you were. 'Course, I didn't tell him. Told him he better find out soon himself or you'd be gone forever." He fell silent, one of his hands brushing against your cheek, before saying in a low voice. "Mine forever." About an hour later you began to get feeling back in your body, your fingers twitching. Moriarty was still talking to you in a silky voice. "And you should have seen John's face when - huh? Are you beginning to properly wake up now?" He asked.  
"I've been awake this whole time," You managed to say, your voice sounding slurred. "Listening to you ramble on." Moriarty let out a laugh and patted your head.  
"There you go again, angel, you really ought to stop offending people as dangerous as me."   
"What will you do about it?" You taunted, trying to push your self up from his lap. He pushed you back down.   
"Well, if you keep going on like that, I'll kiss you." He hummed, and you shut up immediately. "One day, that will be a welcome thing to you." Moriarty grinned.   
"One day when I'm dead." You spat, attempting again to sit up. This time he let you, falling silent as you edged away from him as best you could, holding your head in your hands. Finally, he spoke up again.  
"I'm sorry about the other night." He said.   
"What?"  
"I was drunk."  
"... I gathered that much."   
"I scared you more than usual."  
"A drunk murderer is kind of scary, yeah."  
"Well?"  
"What?"  
"Are you going to forgive me?"  
"Forgive you?" You stared at him with an incredulous expression and he pouted at you, trying not to smile.   
"Go on, say you forgive me." He shuffled towards you and nudged your side. You pressed your self against the car door.  
"No, go away." You shooed him. Sighing, he rolled his eyes.  
"OK, don't forgive me then." He sent you a small smirk. "But you should know, since we're in a car, it's best to wear your seat belt. Let's get that on for you." He placed one hand over your body as if reaching for the seat belt, but instead just kept it there, the side of his body pressed against yours.   
"Uh-" You pressed your hands against his chest to push him away but you were still weak from being drugged. "You don't have yours on."  
"Yeah." He said. "That's so I can do this." He pressed his lips to the corner of your mouth, ignoring how you cringed away from him. "And this," He hummed, pressing another kiss to your jaw.   
"Stop it" You ordered in a feeble voice.   
"And this," He carried on, ignoring you and pressing a kiss to just below your jaw line, making you shiver. "Aaaaand also so I can do this." He didn't kiss you this time but moved down your neck, his lips brushing against your skin.   
"I said, stop it." You ordered again, this time in a stronger. voice.   
"Sorry, angel, I may have been drunk but I meant what I said last time. This time, I'm not holding back." And with that, he kissed you. You pushed harder against his chest, letting out a noise of shock, but he stayed firm, tucking one hand behind your neck to keep your head in place and the other on your cheek. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss and you did the only thing you could think of - you bit his lip. He let out a small noise of pain and jumped back, one hand flying to his mouth. "Oh, I see," He grinned at you as you glared back, breathing heavily. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "You like it rough, do you?" He wiped away the little blood on his lip and reached forwards to grab your chin, tilting your head up harshly so it bumped into the door behind you. Your vision swum for a few seconds and you grabbed his arm in both your hands to try and pry it away. "Well, if you're going to act that way..." He tightened his grip on your chin. Seconds later and he was pressed as close to you as he could get in the car, one arm above your head and the other still on your chin. He leaned forwards so his breath hit your ear again. "That can be arranged." He whispered to you huskily, pressing a small kiss just under your ear before moving back, delighted at how red your face had turned. Just as he was about to kiss you again a cough came from the front seat of the car. Moriarty paused.   
"What?" He spat.  
"We're here." Sebastian's voice rung out. Moriarty groaned and fell back.  
"I swear if you interrupt us one more time Sebastian you're dead." Moriarty moaned childishly and you rubbed your aching chin as he turned back to you. "Right, angel, we best get moving. I have a plan to put into action, after all."  
"... A plan?" You mumbled, embarrassed by how red you'd turned.   
"For a while, you won't know me as Moriarty." He sent you a twisted grin. "You'll know me as Richard Brooke."


	13. JIM MORIARTY (Opposites Attract)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from PrinceMischief18 separate to my Angel fanfictions. Thank you for the request! Enjoy!

His hand was clutching yours firmly as he pulled you across the open field, the heavy rain pressing your hair against your face and dripping down your eyelids so you could hardly see him in front of you.   
"Jim," You called, but a blinding crash of lightening whipped the sound of your voice away as it landed only a while away from you. You screamed and fell to your side, but in seconds he had pulled you upright again, and, his laugh loud enough to be heard over the booming thunder, he carried on pulling you towards the large, abandoned building at the end of the field. "Jim," You called again, but his only reply was to tug on you harder. Your stomach sick with fear you followed after him as fast as you could. Above you the clouds rippled with rain and you imagined you could hear the lightening crackling inside them as it waited to attack.   
"We're nearly there!" The boy shouted finally, and you tried your best to see through the sheets of falling rain to the large building that was growing larger as you neared it. You sped up until you were the one pulling him behind you, running for the door. When you reached it, you flung it open and leaped through the doorway, pulling the boy with you. You stumbled over your own feet and ended up face down on the wooden floor, your scraped knees burning and your stomach still twisting with fear.   
You hated thunderstorms.  
Behind you, the boy kept the door open, watching the hellish weather outside with an amused look on his face. You sprung to your feet and slammed the door shut. He turned to you with raised eyebrows.  
"Are you alright?" He asked, and you slumped against the door.   
"I don't like lightening." You mumbled. "And we were in an open field. We could have been hit by it."  
"Exactly." The boy nodded, sitting next to you with his knees to his chest. "That's why it's so exciting."  
"I thought your mum said you weren't allowed out tonight - I thought you were grounded." You chided him as you tried catching your breath.   
"Alright Miss Goody-Two-Shoes," The boy scoffed. "Like I've never broken mum's rules before."  
"My mum definitely wouldn't want me out in the rain like this. I could catch a cold. And where are we anyway?" You carried on, looking around you at the large, dusty room. A large bang sounded from the storm outside. You jumped and tried not to cry.   
"The abandoned workhouse." He responded calmly, dusting his knees as he stood up. He held out a hand to you.   
"I thought this place was haunted?" You asked cautiously, wiping your eyes before he could see the tears bubbling up in them.  
"I think so too." He grinned widely. "Let's explore." You stared at him for a second, and then decided you'd had enough, and burst into tears.  
"I want to go home!" You sobbed. "I don't like the lightening and I don't like ghosts! My mum will be angry with me and we're alone in the middle of nowhere!" The boy rolled his eyes and sunk to your level, grabbing your hands and pulling them away from your eyes so you were looking at him.  
"You said you wanted to sneak out with me, didn't you?" He asked harshly.  
"I-I didn't know it would be like this." You snivelled.  
"Well, you should have known." Noticing his cold words weren't helping he sighed and tried a different approach. "Look, Y/N," He said softly. "I know it's very scary, but all of life is very scary, so you have to learn to face it. And look," He poked your cheek gently. "I'm here, aren't I? So you're not even facing it alone." You sniffed and looked down, blushing.   
"I guess so. But what about when you're not there?"  
"I'll always be there." He promised. "OK?"  
"... Always?" You looked up at him as if you didn't believe him and he grinned again.   
"Tell you what," He said. "You know how your mum and dad are together?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, if we're like that when we're older, we'll always be together, won't we?"   
"You're saying you want to get married?" You asked. "You know we're only eleven, right?"  
"No problem with planning ahead." He shrugged, holding out a pinky finger. "Come on. If you want me to always be there, let's pinky promise. We'll get married one day, yeah?" You hesitated for only a second before firmly placing your pinky around his.   
"Promise." You smiled back.  
-  
You threw the small rock with all of your might and it clanked against the window high above you. At the noise you looked around you nervously; if anyone knew you were out here at this time you'd be in a lot of trouble. The window above you swung open and a boy stuck his head out, grinning down at you.  
"Jim," You hissed up at him as quietly as possible. "I'm here."  
"Yes, I can see that, thank you." He joked, and began clambering out of the window.  
"Wait - what are you doing?"  
"Well I can't just walk out the front door can I?" He whisper yelled down to you. "I'm grounded!"  
"But you can't just jump out the window!"  
"Watch me." Jim sent you a wink and then swung his other leg over so he was sitting on the ledge before pushing him self off. He landed inches away from you on his feet neatly before stumbling to the side and falling in the dirt, laughing. You rushed over and helped him to his feet.   
"That was dangerous." You frowned. "You're lucky your bedroom isn't too high up."   
"Yeah, yeah," He waved you off, still chuckling. "It was fun. You need to take a risk sometimes."  
"I am taking a risk just by being here, you know that." You reminded him. "My mum said I couldn't see you anymore - plus it's past bedtime."  
"I meant a real risk - a life or death risk." His eyes shone at the thought of it and you looked away as the both of you began to walk away from his house together. "Those are the real sorts of risks - the proper, good ones."  
"There's nothing good about danger." You disagreed.  
"Well then I guess you won't like what I have to say next." Jim stopped you in your tracks and smirked. "I know what I want to do when I'm older."   
"Oh yeah?"   
"I know what I want to do right now."  
"And what's that?" You asked, and Jim straightened his back, looking immensely proud of him self.  
"I want to be a consulting criminal." You stared at him blankly.  
"OK, I knew you liked breaking the rules, but a criminal? Really?"  
"A consulting criminal," Jim repeated. "People come to me for help, and I commit their crimes for them. Simple, really."   
"That's... And why are you telling me this?" You said. Jim looked around to check there was no one around and then stepped forward, twisting an arm around your waist to pull you close.   
"You're the only one I trust." He told you in a low voice, his lips twitching up as your cheeks flushed.   
"Well I think it's a bad idea." You said, pushing him away. "How are you going to get started?"  
"With Carl." Jim linked his arm in yours casually and you both began walking again. "He loves to bully people."  
"Carl the swimmer?" You raised an eyebrow. "He's competing at our local swimming pool soon, isn't he?"  
"Maybe he is... maybe he'll never get the chance to." Jim said, his eyes glinting dangerously. You stared down at the ground in discomfort. You were always one to stick to the rules - you believed they were there never to be broken. Jim, however, was the complete opposite. He loved breaking the rules, he lived for danger, and yet somehow you were both best friends. He'd always done things you disapproved on in the past - he would cut the wings of flies like a typical bad kid, he would be rude to adults and people of authority, he constantly got into fights and most recently he'd 'accidentally' caused his neighbour's kid to break his leg when he was being babysat. He never fully explained how he'd done it to you, but you knew it was his fault by the gleam in his eyes and the smile on his lips. Yet, you couldn't stay away. Your family told you multiple times to not go near him, but you couldn't help your self. You had a fear of danger and yet you were drawn to it like a moth to a flame.   
"You're going to hurt him, aren't you?" You sighed.   
"Spot on." Jim entangled his fingers with yours. "You don't have a problem with that, do you?"  
"My best friend is a criminal, of course I have a problem with that." You muttered. "But it's not like I can stop you from doing what you want."  
"Not just your best friend," Jim teased. "But also your future husband."  
"We made that promise 5 years ago," You laughed. "Don't be so hung up on it. For all you know we could drift apart in years to come."  
-  
And you did drift apart. You knew Carl was going to be hurt but you never imagined Jim was going to kill him, so when he did you began to stay further and further away from him. He seemed angered by your sudden want to be far away from him, and stopped talking to you altogether. You left to go to university, and when you came back to London, he was no longer there. He'd gone missing, your mother told you. Just disappeared out of the blue one day. Days later, his family had been found dead, and he was the only one who's body wasn't found. Good riddance, your mother had said. She'd never liked that boy. But you had, and though you knew he was probably more dangerous than he'd ever been before, sometimes you still wished that you could see him again, just one more time, and see what he'd been up to. You'd done well for your self; you were a successful actor and singer in the West End, something you'd always dreamed of. From time to time Jim had tried to coax you into joining his 'business', but you had always refused, and since you'd drifted apart you hadn't heard from him about it - until now.  
-  
You strolled along the streets of London with your coffee in your right hand and your script for your latest play you were performing in in your left, not looking where you were going as you read it. The sun had disappeared not long ago and the faint sound of thunder was echoing from above. Before you knew it, fat drops of rain had begun splattering them selves against the top of your script, blurring the words. You cursed and held it above your head, not bothering with keeping it dry as you knew you could get a new one from the manager, and began to speed walk towards the theatre, head down. A sudden clash of lightening combined with a burst of light from the sky made you jump, and your coffee slipped from your hands. You jumped back, expecting it to hit the ground and spill out everywhere, but instead a hand whipped out from your side and caught it inches from the ground. You followed the hand to the dark eyes of someone you couldn't quite recognise well enough to tell who it was.   
"Here you go," He drawled in his thick Irish accent. "You dropped this?" You took the coffee from him with your free hand.  
"Thanks," You grinned. "Um - I'm sorry, have we met?" The man smiled, and you felt your heart thump a bit quicker in your chest.  
"You don't like thunder storms, do you?" Was his reply, and he held out the umbrella he'd been holding in his other hand. "Here."  
"Um," You took the umbrella slowly, slightly weirded out. "How'd you know?" In reply his smile grew wider.  
"Jim." He said. "Jim Moriarty." Your body seemed to freeze over.  
"Jim?" You repeated, eyes wide. "You're Jim?"  
"That's me," He winked, waving his pinky finger at you. "Your future husband, remember?"  
"Oh -" You let out a laugh. "Oh my gosh, Jim! Um - I can't believe you're here, this is so weird, um, it's been so long!"  
"Too long." His trademark smirk appeared on his face. "But I've come to call on you," He took your arm gently in his hand and lead you to the side of the street so you weren't in anyone's way. "I've missed you."  
"Aren't you living a dangerous life now, full of excitement like you wanted?" You joked, although feeling slightly intimidated since you knew what he was really like.  
"It got boring fast. I couldn't find anyone to keep me interested." He shrugged. "But then I remembered someone who always kept me interested, despite being constantly scared of everything. Despite being a Miss Goody-Two-Shoes."   
"So you came to say hi because you got bored?" You shifted on your feet, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze all of a sudden as he stepped closer. "You disappeared a long time ago. Your whole family died."  
"I know," He leaned in so he was close enough that his breath was hitting your ear. "I killed them." You shivered. You'd guessed as much already but it was still terrifying hearing it come from the man him self.   
"I distanced my self from you for a reason, Jim," You sent him a sad smile as he moved back. "I'm not one for danger. You know that. I know you're bored but I'm not going to get my self involved in your life." You stared down at the ground, not able to meet his eyes as he stared at you with a look that was hard to read. "I won't do anything that might harm your business, I'll just walk off and leave you be. OK? Goodbye." And although you'd said goodbye, your heart wouldn't let you move.   
"Hmmm," Moriarty hummed, tipping your face back up with his chin. "You've said goodbye but you're not going anywhere. It seems you're just as infatuated with me as I am with you still."   
"Well that's not true!" You denied, moving your chin away from his hand. "I'm just... surprised to see you. You are a criminal after all."   
"Isn't it true?" He wound an arm around your waist like he'd done when you were teenagers and tugged you closer. "Not even a tiny bit?"  
"Please, Jim, we're in the middle of the street." You huffed, trying to push him away.   
"I don't care!" He laughed, pulling you close again. "I haven't seen you in years, and I've wanted to do this for a long time."  
"Do what-?" And he kissed you. For a second you stood still, and then you were melting against him, your mind lost in the moment and your heart found in the rush. You forgot about the people walking past and kissed back, you softly and him harshly. Complete opposites. When he pulled away he was smiling, and so were you.   
"Well?" He asked, pulling your script away from you. "Are you leaving this boring life behind? Are you coming with me?"  
"Will it be dangerous?" You asked.   
"Incredibly."  
"Will I hate it?"  
"Most likely. But I'll be there." He whispered, still holding you close. You closed your eyes.  
"Would I be breaking the law by going with you?"  
"Pretty much every law in existence, yes."   
"..." You wanted to say no, go back to your normal life, but your heart was tugging you in the other direction, in Jim's direction, and your mouth formed the words that would change your life forever. "OK." He smiled down at you, his pinky finger finding yours.   
"It's a promise."


	14. WARREN GRAHAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For mysticmessengeraddict, thank you dearly for the request! And sorry it's been a while, I've been busy with school x

You sighed gently as you felt rain begin to patter at your bare shoulders, pushing your self onto your knees to lean over your papers, sheltering them from the rain as you began to pack up your things. You were out doing work in the grassy area outside the dormitories in what had been the sun but had quickly turned to rain. You didn't mind the rain much in general but in this case it was bugging you - it meant you had to go back into your dormitories and that meant you weren't able to see him.   
Warren Graham.  
You were a bit of a loner at Blackwell Academy. Everyone - except people like Victoria Chase - was nice to you, but you hadn't particularly clicked with anyone and made any long lasting friends here, so you mostly just wandered around people watching when you weren't in class. And the person you loved watching the most was Warren. You admitted it sounded a bit creepy, but when someone felt as alone as you did on a day to day basis you took to doing odd things like people watching. It gave you some sense of happiness at least, to be able to watch other people with their friends and know that at least they were happy with other people.  
Warren you watched in particular mostly because you had a crush on him. You'd met him your first day at Blackwell Academy when you were moving all your things into your dorm. You'd bumped into him and dropped your box of dvds, making one fall out. He'd apologised profusely and picked it up for you before realising it was one of his favourite movies and a long conversation had started then about your love for the same movie genre and actors. He'd suggested you meet up to discuss it more and you'd held hopes for becoming better friends with him but it had just never happened, and you'd ended up in the position you were in now with no close friends and only being able to enviously watch him from afar as he grew closer to seemingly everyone but you.   
Sighing, you slung your bag over your shoulder, your eyes never leaving his form at the other end of the small grassy area as he laughed with his friend Max Caulfield, using his jacket to shield her from the rain. You could either go back to your dorm room or you could head up early to photography, your next lesson. Humming a bit in thought you ended up deciding to go up to photography. Since you had no friends to hang out with during breaks you usually ended up at lessons early, meaning you got quite friendly with the teachers. And Mr. Jefferson was your favourite.   
You lowered your head and walked past Warren and Max as quickly as possible, trying to get away from their sight of perfect happiness so you didn't get too jealous or upset. It may be nice to see Warren being happy, but seeing everyone else surrounded by close friends when you didn't have any could still bring tears to your eyes. You wiped them away before they could be noticed and entered the main school building, your shoulders slightly hunched as you made your way to the photography classroom. Once outside you took a deep breath, leaning your back against the wall as you waited for Mr. Jefferson to come out and see you into the room.   
As you waited you stared at your feet sadly. You wished you had someone, anyone, to talk to at Blackwell Academy. Sure, Kate was nice, Max was pleasant, Brooke, Alyssa, Dana and Juliet too all seemed like kind people, but you were never one for making friends and they all seemed to click together so easily. You just felt like you didn't belong.  
"Y/N!" You jumped as you heard your name being called and looked up to see none other than Warren running towards you. "Y/N!" Immediately a pink hue spread over your cheeks and you rubbed them slightly in embarrassment as Warren neared you, waving a pink notebook in his hand which you recognised as your own. "This fell out of your bag as you passed us! I chased you all the way over here to give it to you!"  
"Oh," You managed to stutter out in your quiet voice. "Thank you. Um," You took the notebook from his hands as he leaned forward onto his knees, breathing heavily. "How did you know where to find me?"  
"You always have photography this period, don't you?"  
"But - er - how did you know that?"  
"You showed me your timetable the first day we met, remember?"   
"... You remembered." You stared at Warren in amazement, clutching your notebook close to your chest tightly. Warren grinned back goofily.  
"Of course I did." He shrugged. "No biggie." Suddenly noticing how intently you were staring at him he suddenly seemed to grow bashful, rubbing the back of his neck. Noticing, you lowered your gaze back to your feet, turning even more red.   
"Um... Thank you, anyway." You mumbled. "You should probably get back to Max."  
"... Right." Warren made to walk away and then paused and turned back around. "But, before I do go back to her, I was wondering if you wanted to-"  
"Ah, Y/N!" The door to the photography class opened and Mr. Jefferson stepped out. "I was expecting you-" He caught sight of Warren and his voice turned slightly cold. "But not you, Mr. Graham."  
"Right, er, I was just leaving sir. I was just returning something to Y/N." Warren sent you a small smile. "I'll... I'll see you later, Y/N."  
"Bye." You replied so softly that you doubted he heard it as he turned and left. You wondered what he was going to say before he got interrupted.   
"That was nice, Y/N," Mr. Jefferson praised. "To see you talking to someone else. I know how hard you find it to do that."  
"Yeah." You agreed, still watching Warren walking away. "Thank you, sir."   
"Now, come on in. We can use the precious time before class starts to go over your work from last lesson."   
-  
You stepped out of the photography classroom behind all of your other classmates, waving goodbye to Mr. Jefferson as you closed the door behind you. You always enjoyed Mr. Jefferson's class - he was a good, kind teacher and you found everything he explained easy to understand, so you were in a better mood as you left the classroom. You smiled down at your feet as you walked down the school hallway towards the exit. Mr. Jefferson also seemed to give you special treatment, probably because you spoke to him more than the other students and knew him better, but either way it made you feel better knowing you were his favourite in the class.   
"Y/N," Warren's voice broke you out of your thoughts, and suddenly you felt a warm hand on your shoulder. You spun around to find Warren facing you with a concerned smile, retreating his hand from where he had just tapped you on the shoulder. Your face turned completely red. He'd just touched you. "I was waiting outside for you but you walked right past me. Are you feeling OK?"  
"You were waiting for me?" You asked in surprise, your voice higher than usual.   
"Yeah, I wanted to finish what Mr. Jefferson interrupted earlier." Warren motioned towards the exit. "Let's walk and talk at the same time, OK?"  
"..." You nodded silently, still red, and began to walk slowly next to him.   
"I was just wondering, if, you know," Warren spoke with an unusual stammer in his voice as he rubbed the back of his neck. "We could do what we said we would the first day we met? You know, meet up some time and talk about movies and stuff." You froze in your steps. Warren was asking you if you wanted to go out? Sure, it wasn't in a romantic way, but still! Even just as friends got you excited. "Um, Y/N?" Warren asked, waving a hand in front of your pink face.   
"Yeah!" You grinned widely at him. "I'd love to!" Surprised by your sudden excitement but also pleased by it, Warren laughed nervously.  
"Great! When are you free?"  
"Any time." You replied. "I'm free whenever you're free."   
"Brilliant! Well, erm, we exchanged numbers the first time we met so I'll just text you when I'm free, yeah?" You nodded enthusiastically at his words. "Well, I have to go to Science, but I'll text you as soon as possible." Not really sure how to respond, but still happy, you nodded once more, and Warren grinned at you before running off to his lesson. You watched him go with a dizzy sense of happiness. Maybe, just maybe, you could gain a friend.  
-  
"And then it exploded absolutely everywhere!" Warren made an explosion action with his hands and you burst into laughter, almost dropping your milkshake. You were sat in the Two Whales Diner two days after Warren had asked you to meet him. At first you had been nervous being alone with Warren but the topic of movies had set off a whole stream of interesting conversations between the two of you and before you knew it you were talking about a whole host of things. Currently Warren was telling you about the time he ruined his school volcano project by making it explode in the teacher's face. "What about you?" Warren asked with a grin when you had stopped laughing. "Any funny science stories?"  
"I'm afraid not," You said. "When I was back at home my friends and I never got up to much in school. We were the typical perfect students - boring, I know."  
"What about out of school? Did you do much then?" Warren asked, and you blushed in embarrassment, looking down.   
"Actually, I never saw much of my friends out of school. I was never one to get invited to many places."  
"They can't have been very good friends then." Warren scoffed, and then realised what he said and held up his hands quickly. "I mean - they were your friends so they must have been nice, but-!"  
"Don't worry, I get what you mean. They were nice they were just... not close friends."  
"So who were your close friends back at home?"  
"... I never really had any." You admitted, and sipped on your milkshake as a slightly awkward silence followed.  
"Oh." Warren mumbled. "Well, er... You have me now so that's fine, right?"  
"What?" You looked up at him in surprise.   
"What?" He repeated. "What is it?"  
"I... didn't expect you to want to be friends, is all. No one usually wants to be my friend."  
"I invited you out to lunch with me and you didn't think I wanted to be friends?" Warren laughed. "Come on, Y/N. Don't be so silly, I'd love to be your friend." You buried your face in your hands to hide the blush and Warren laughed harder at the sight. "You're adorable!" You froze, your head still in your hands. He called you adorable. "I mean, er-!" Realising what he'd said Warren immediately began spewing a million apologies and excuses for not meaning what he said, but you still felt a warm sensation creep through your stomach at his words, butterflies wings tapping against the inside of your stomach.   
"Thank you." You said at last in a soft voice, and Warren trailed off.   
"Um... You're welcome." He said awkwardly, and then stood. "It's time we should head back to Blackwell Academy, I think. Mr. Jefferson is probably expecting you to turn up early to photography again."  
"... Right."  
-  
For the next few months it became normal for you and Warren to head out to the Two Whales Diner every week to discuss movies and general life. Life was looking up for you - you were doing exceedingly well in your education, Warren had introduced you to people you were now becoming closer friends with and your relationship with him himself was also growing with every outing you both went on so you began to feel less shy around him. Your feelings for him were growing too, and unbeknown to you, his feelings for you also, which is why as you both currently sat in Two Whales Diner together he was twisting his hands together under the table as he tried to build up the courage to confess.   
"...Y/N?" He asked in a strangely soft voice as you finished telling him your review of the latest movie you had watched.  
"What's up, Warren?" You asked, recognising the odd tone of voice he held.   
"Um - I just wanted to clear something up." He began, doing his typical rubbing of the back of his neck, showing he felt nervous. "You know Max and I?"  
"Oh." You felt your stomach drop. You believed he was about to tell you the two of them were together, which is something you had been suspecting lately but hoping wasn't true. "Yeah?"  
"We're not... Um... Someone told me you thought Max and I were together?" Warren said, and your cheeks flushed.   
"Oh?"  
"Well, we're not." He said, looking away from you awkwardly. "I don't like her that way." Immediately your stomach was filled with butterflies once more.   
"You don't?" You asked, trying to hide the eagerness in your voice.   
"No... Actually, I need to tell you a secret." Warren closed his eyes briefly as he imagined everything going the way he had hoped it would, and he took a deep breath. "Do you mind coming closer?" Any other person would have taken this hint to mean that he liked them, but you being you didn't realise what was going to happen and you curiously agreed to lean forward towards him over the booth you sat at. Warren leaned forward you and you felt your ears burn in bashfulness at how close you two now were. "I like someone else." Warren said, and not believing it to be your self you felt your stomach drop once more.  
"... Who do you like?" You asked in a slightly sad voice, and Warren leaned even further in, still obviously nervous.  
"I'll tell you." He said. He hesitated for only a second before softly taking the collar of your jumper in his hands and tugging you forwards. Surprised, you let your self be lead towards him and for a few seconds your lips bumped together clumsily before Warren let you go and moved back into his seat, turning a bright red and rubbing his neck again. You stayed very still in your position, still leaning across the booth, your face suddenly very pale. "Um... Yeah." Warren half stood. "Was that wrong of me? Maybe I should go-"  
"Warren Graham." You spoke in a shaky voice. "Do you mean to tell me you like me?"   
"Yes?" Warren watched your face closely for any clearly positive reactions. Silently, you stood and walked around the booth so you were on his side, your face looking down towards the floor so he couldn't see it. "Y/N?" You looked up at last, and he felt his heart skip a beat in relief as he saw you were grinning larger than he'd ever seen before.   
"I've never been liked before." You admitted. "Not like this."  
"Um, me neither."  
"That was my first kiss."  
"Me too."  
"..." You looked him in the eye with a small smirk. "My turn, then." And you grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and gently pulled him down for another kiss, finally feeling like you belonged somewhere. With him.


	15. JIM MORIARTY [Part 5]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part in Angel! I hope you enjoy x

Sebastian opened the car door for you and you stepped out as quickly as possible, leaving Moriarty and the name Richard Brooke behind you. Your head rushed and you stumbled sideways nearly into Sebastian who made no attempt to give you aid, simply stepping away. You glared at him as best as you could through your squinted eyes as you held your head in your hands, trying to get the world to stop shaking.   
"Sorry," He grinned as Moriarty also stepped out of the car. "I'm not allowed to touch you."  
"Right you are, Sebastian!" Moriarty called as he walked around the car towards you."That's only for me to do."  
"No, it's not," You spat. "You don't get my permission to come anywhere near me."  
"Luckily I've never been one to go by the rules." Moriarty replied smoothly as he neared you. "So that won't be a problem." Finally your vision settled down and you straightened up.   
"It's a problem for me." You mumbled, your eyes suddenly noticing just how dark it was. "... Where are we? I can hardly see anything." Moriarty chuckled as he reached your side and threaded one of his arms through yours, pulling you closer.   
"We're in the middle of nowhere, angel. That's about as much as I'm telling you for now." He began walking, you stumbling after him in confusion, when before you out of the darkness loomed a fairly sized house. The sound of wind chimes met your ears.   
"... What -?"  
"It's a cottage." Moriarty interrupted you, sending you a smile you couldn't see in the dark. "It's where you'll be spending the next, er... while of your life."   
"How long is a while?" You asked, eyes still fixed on the cottage that you were nearing. An archway stood in front of the door that was painted a baby blue and wind chimes hung from it, tinkling in the slight breeze.   
"You'll find out." Moriarty shrugged as you both reached the door. You grimaced; you didn't like the sound of his answer. He took his arm away from yours and took some keys out of his pocket, and you turned to look for Sebastian as he did so. All you could see, however, was darkness behind you. You couldn't even see the car you'd just arrived in. When you turned back around Moriarty had swung the door open and was motioning for you to go in with a grin. "Angels first." You moved to walk into the cottage and then paused.   
"Sherlock will find me." You said in a low voice, meeting Moriarty's gaze with steely eyes. "He always finds me." Moriarty's smile dropped and he stared back at you coldly.   
"Not for a while yet, angel. Not for a while yet." You kept his gaze for a few seconds longer before dropping your head and walking into the darkness of the cottage. He entered behind you and you heard the sound of the door shutting before a sudden light brightened up the room you were in. You rubbed your eyes, shocked by the light, and slowly opened them to find your self in a fairly large room connected to a kitchen with stairs running up into more darkness on the far left. The decoration of the room was all either a shade of brown or green, a large sofa covered in little pillows in front of you facing a small TV and a large wooden table surrounded by chairs on the far end of the room. If you hadn't been in the situation you were in you would have thought it was the cutest cottage you'd ever seen - unfortunately, you'd just been kidnapped, and you weren't really in the mood. "Cute, isn't it?" Moriarty hummed from beside you, rocking back and forth on his feet cheerfully.   
"Alright," You sighed, crossing your arms. "What's the deal?"  
"The deal?" Moriarty rose an eyebrow. "The deal is you stay here with me for a while, and your friends won't get hurt. Much." You rolled your eyes.  
"No matter what I do you're always going to go after Sherlock." You hissed. "Always."  
"Yes, but I can leave John out of it, if you like. If you stay here." Moriarty watched your shoulders slump in defeat and smiled to him self victoriously. "Now!" He clapped his hands together and pointed to the stairs. "Your room is up there, directly to the right. You can go up now if you want." You were hardly listening to him, too busy coming to terms with this new situation. Trapped in some cottage for the foreseeable future with a psychopath all to save John from any harm. Moriarty rambled on about something or other but you turned away, not listening, and rubbed your eyes free of the tears that were beginning to form there. You wanted your friends. "... Angel?" Moriarty paused as he noticed you rubbing at your eyes and moved to place a hand on your shoulder. You pushed his hand away as quick as possible, surprising him as you looked up with watery eyes.   
"I will stay here." You told him in a weak voice. "For as long as you want me to. Even if that's forever. Just promise me John and everyone that you can keep alive will stay alive - even if that doesn't include Sherlock." Moriarty's grin reappeared and he held his hands behind his back, giving you an innocent look.  
"You would stay here forever?"  
"Forever." You agreed.   
"It's a promise then." He held out his hand as if to shake yours but you glared at him and pushed it away.  
"Don't come near me." You spat, and just as the tears began to flow more freely you ran from him, legging it up the stairs and to your room where you could be far away from him. You swung the door open and them slammed it behind you, not caring if you'd even gone into the right room. You held a hand over your mouth to hide your sobs and sunk to the floor, hugging your knees. You wanted Sherlock.  
-  
John sat on your bed at 221C, his face completely void of emotion. He missed you. Sherlock had gone crazy over the past few days trying to find where you were but this was one mystery Moriarty definitely didn't want him solving, and this time he had left absolutely no clues. They had no idea where you were or what had happened to you. You'd disappeared that night without a trace and the next day your stuff began disappearing. Your clothing disappeared from your wardrobes and little bits of furniture went missing. Sherlock took this a sign that you were still alive somewhere, and Moriarty was simply bringing you your things wherever you were, but that hardly comforted John. He didn't want to think about what Moriarty could be doing to you, what he already had done. He looked down at his knees, one hand resting on your empty bed, and closed his eyes. He really really missed you.   
"John." John looked up to see Sherlock standing in the doorway of the bedroom. "... I'm sorry. I let her go that night. It's my fault she's gone." John didn't reply, simply looked away.   
"You're going to get her back, though." John said in a rough voice. "I know you Sherlock. You can do nearly anything - and you can get her back."   
"I don't know how long it will take." Sherlock said softly, looking around your old room with a sad look in his eyes. "But yes. I will get her back."   
"Soon, Sherlock." John stood, fists clenched, meeting Sherlock's eyes. Sherlock nodded.  
"Soon."  
-  
As your crying began to die down and there was no sign that Moriarty had followed you upstairs into the bedroom you stood shakily and began searching for a light switch. You soon found one on the wall to your left and flicked it on, the light revealing a small room with a large bed at the back and an equally large wardrobe up against the left wall. You ignored everything else in the room and went straight for the bed, falling onto it and curling into a ball. You didn't want to be here. You wished Moriarty didn't exist, that none of this existed, and you were back in Baker Street with the boys and Mrs. Hudson. But this was one wish that wasn't coming true any time soon. The door to the bedroom began to creak open and you sat up straight immediately as Moriarty popped his head around it.   
"Hello, angel," He waved.   
"You should at least knock first." You said in a blank voice, not bothering to wipe away the tears on your face.   
"I'll keep that in mind for next time." He said cheekily, winking.   
"What do you want? I want to go to sleep."   
"Oh, you're still tired?" Moriarty asked, stepping into the room fully. "Well your pyjamas are in there." He pointed to the wardrobe. "I'll wait for you to get changed."  
"Or you can just leave completely and let me sleep. I don't want to talk to you about anything." You told him sternly, standing to walk to the wardrobe.  
"Well, sorry angel, but you're going to have to, I'm afraid." He shrugged as you opened the wardrobe. As you saw what was inside you turned to glare at him.  
"All my clothes are in here." You growled. "You took all my clothes from Baker Street and brought them here?"  
"Sure did." He winked again.  
"And what are all your clothes doing in there?!" You cried, pointing to the right side of the wardrobe where there were various suits hung up.  
"I'll be living here too, you know."   
"Well you certainly won't be in this room with me!" You pointed at the doorway. "Now get out!" Moriarty let out a laugh and began to leave, swinging the door shut behind him.   
"We'll see about that, angel." You glared at the shut door for a few seconds angrily before sighing, placing a hand to your head. You really did want to go to sleep as soon as possible so you quickly changed into your pyjamas and folded your old clothes up, opening the wardrobe to put them in. You paused as you did so, eyeing the suits on the right side of the wardrobe warily. I can't get away from this man, you thought sadly. You rubbed away the tears that were rising once more and closed the wardrobe door.  
"I'm done." You called out, and the door opened once more. Moriarty stepped into the room with a small smirk.   
"Sit, sit," He motioned for you to sit down on the bed and you did so obediently, cringing as he strolled over and fell onto the bed right next to you. "Let's talk."  
"What is there to talk about?" You said in an annoyed voice.   
"I just thought I'd tell you what's going to happen to Sherlock, that's all." Moriarty grinned as your ears perked up at the sound of Sherlock's name. "What I'm going to do to him."  
"... And what are you going to do to him?"   
"Make him fall." Moriarty said in a low voice, his eyes glistening as he stared ahead of him as if looking at something wonderful. "Make him fall."   
"Fall?" You repeated in confusion. "What do you mean?"   
"The Reichenbach Falls, angel." Moriarty spoke, as if you understood anything he was saying. "I'm going to tear his reputation apart bit by bit until he falls of his own will."  
"I don't understand-"  
"You will." Moriarty patted your knee and stood up again. "I'll be gone tomorrow, you'll be happy to hear. And I won't be back for a few days - but when I do get back, I'll be back for good."   
"You're leaving?" You asked in a hopeful tone of voice.   
"Not for long, angel. And don't sound so excited, the only reason I'm leaving is to ruin Sherlock's whole life remember? I'll let Sebastian keep you updated on the whole thing," He leaned down and tapped you on the nose gently. "Don't you worry." You leaned back from his hand, glaring.  
"Don't think beating Sherlock will be that easy." You hissed. "He's always ten steps ahead of everyone."  
"So am I." Moriarty smirked, before turning to walk to the wardrobe. "Right, better close your eyes angel."  
"W-What? Why?"  
"I need to get changed too - unless you'd rather watch." He twisted around to wink at you and your face flushed a pink colour as you covered your eyes with your hands.  
"Why are you getting changed in here?!"  
"This is where my clothes are." Moriarty said casually. "Just get into bed, OK?"  
"..." You kept one hand over your eyes as you did as he said without question, hiding your self under the covers. This was absurd, you thought, trapped in a room in a cottage in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night with a psychopath who's putting his pyjamas on. After a few minutes Moriarty called in a sing song voice that he was done and you peeped your head over the top of the duvet to see him in the same sweatpants and top he'd been wearing the night you'd gone to the flat and found him drunk. "Are you leaving now?" You asked.   
"Leaving?" He feigned surprise and instead walked over to the bed. "Of course not. I need to sleep too."  
"Not in here you don't." You scoffed, but nonetheless he lifted the duvet to get underneath. You let out a noise of surprise and moved to get out of the bed but before you knew it there was an arm wrapped around your waist that pulled you back under the duvet and into his chest. You squirmed in his grasp but he wrapped his other arm around you as well, laughing.  
"Calm down angel, I don't want to have to drug you again." You fell still at those words and Moriarty took it as a chance to move closer, his chin resting on one of your shoulders. Once again you felt hot tears prick at your eyes. You didn't want this. You wanted Sherlock and John. "Now just fall asleep like a good girl and we'll have no problems, yeah?" You didn't answer but instead let out a shaky breath and closed your eyes, trying to imagine it was anyone else at all instead of Moriarty that currently had their arms wrapped around you and their head nuzzling into your neck. "That's it..." He crooned, and you shivered as you felt him place one cold, light kiss against the back of your neck. "Goodnight, angel." You squeezed your eyes shut tighter and tried imagining John's voice saying goodnight instead, or the sound of Sherlock playing the violin, but it didn't work. You were never going to get any sleep with this guy clinging onto you like this, but you could already feel Moriarty growing more relaxed against you. You waited patiently for what felt like ages until his breaths became more even and tried delicately prying his arms off of your waist, but he simply snuggled closer to you, mumbling your name against your neck, and held you tighter. You groaned quietly and tried closing your eyes again. There was nothing for it. You were trapped like this for the night.  
-  
You spent the whole night in a half awake half asleep daze, still tired from the drugs but too scared of falling asleep completely. When it reached what you assumed was the early hours of the morning you felt Moriarty begin to move, carefully unwrapping his arms from around you and sitting up. You didn't move an inch as you heard him yawn and hum to himself under his breath another nursery rhyme as he got up, and, judging from the noises you could hear, got dressed. The bedroom door opened and closed, and you sat up slowly. Your head ached from the lack of proper sleep and your eyes burned from tiredness, watering as you yawned. Before you knew it your head was back on the pillow and you were slipping into sleep.   
No, you thought, you can't sleep until Moriarty has left the house. You forced your self back up into a sitting position, listening out for any tell tale signs that Moriarty had left or was leaving, and instead heard the sounds of footsteps coming towards your room. Quickly you ducked back down into a sleeping position, your head hitting the pillow as the door opened.   
"Angel?" Moriarty's voice called. "I know you're awake." You mumbled a swear word under your breath. "What was that?"  
"What do you want?" You asked, yawning once more as you sat back up, not bothering to carry on pretending you were asleep.   
"I wanted to say goodbye." Moriarty shrugged innocently, strolling over to your side of the bed. "I won't see you for a few days after all." You stayed silent as he kneeled down to your eye level.  
"What are you going to do?" You whispered finally. "To Sherlock? What are you going to do to him?"  
"The best I can." Moriarty replied with a grin, leaning in quickly to press his lips to your cheek. "I better get going, I have an appointment."  
"An appointment?" You asked, wiping your cheek. "With who?"  
"A Kitty." Moriarty took your hand to stop you from wiping your cheek and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "Sebastian will pop in now and then and keep you updated on what's going on. Meanwhile, feel free to explore this little cottage to your hearts delight, angel."   
"Just Sebastian?" You said in surprise. "What, you're not giving me body guards or something to make sure I don't try and make a run for it."  
"I know you angel," Moriarty smiled slyly. "I know you very well. You wouldn't try that in case John got hurt - and of course, even if you did try, you wouldn't get very far." You winced at the ominous tone of his voice and turned your head away, but he pushed it back to face him with his finger on your chin. "Come on, angel," He leaned in slightly. "Time for a goodbye kiss."  
"What-?"   
You didn't get anything else out before he was kissing you, holding your chin in place with one hand and the back of your neck with another so you couldn't move your head. You tried shouting against him, pushing hard at his chest, but he ignored it and pushed you back down so you were lying back on the bed with him over you, using the position to deepen the kiss the best he could whilst you were being unresponsive to it. Just as you began to feel the urge to take a deep breath he moved back, still holding you down, and sent you a cheeky grin as you coughed.  
"What the f-?"  
"If you're going to use bad language I'll just have to do it again, angel." You closed your mouth and glared at him. Ever so slightly, his eyes softened and he sighed, burying his head in your neck.   
"I thought you had an appointment you needed to get to." You said in a harsh voice, and he groaned loudly.  
"I don't wanna go now. I want to stay here, with my angel." He moved back slightly so he had room to kiss your neck lightly, sending shivers down your spine. "My angel."  
"I'm not your anything." You spat. "And I never will be." You moved to try and push him off of you but he grabbed your wrists before your could, pressing them into the mattress. "Get off me!"  
"... No." He hummed, and pressed his lips against your neck again, this time keeping them there for longer.   
"I hate you." You hissed. "I hate you more than I've ever hated anyone ever." Moriarty stayed silent for a while, and then laughed. You felt his breath hit your neck and suppressed several more shivers.  
"That cuts real deep, angel," He said in a mocking tone. "I don't care if you hate me. You won't hate me for long."  
"And why is that?" You said, and he moved so his face was above yours.   
"I'm very good at manipulating people. And with all the time we'll be spending together in here, I have plenty of time to make you love me."  
"You think so, huh?" He leaned down so your noses were touching.   
"Oh, I know so." You glared up at him stubbornly.  
"If you really loved me," You whispered. "You wouldn't want to manipulate me at all." Moriarty tilted his head slightly.  
"Actually, it's because I love you so much. I would do anything," He paused. "Anything. To make you love me."  
"Don't lie." You scoffed. "You can't feel things like love."  
"Then what do I feel every time I look at you?" He asked quietly, and you fell silent. "If it's not love, what is it?"   
"You're obsessed."   
"I am obsessed. I'm obsessed with loving you." He kissed you once more, softer this time, and then moved off of you, standing up. "Well, I best be off." You stayed lying down on the mattress for a second, surprised by what he'd said, and then simply huffed in reply, pulling the duvet up and over your head. You heard Moriarty laughing. "Aren't you just adorable?" There was the sound of footsteps, and then you heard the door open. "See you in a few days, angel!" And then the door shut, and there was silence.   
-  
You must have drifted off to sleep at some point because you found your self waking up what felt like hours later to the sound of another door opening. You rubbed your eyes and sat up, the duvet falling off of you, and stood up, stretching, when there came a knock at the door.  
"It's Sebastian." Came the low voice. "Get dressed if you're not already and meet me downstairs." And with that, you heard him walking away back down the stairs. Rolling your eyes at his abruptness you walked to the wardrobe and got dressed as slowly as possible to try and annoy him before leaving the bedroom and walking downstairs back into the main room you had walked into yesterday when you arrived. He was sat on the sofa with his head leaning back and his eyes closed when you walked down, and opened his eyes to stare at you. "Finally." He murmured.   
"What is it?" You said. "Are you updating me or whatever it is Moriarty said you'd be doing?"   
"Indeed I am." He pointed at the other side of the sofa. "Sit down, and I can start." You gave him a blank look. "OK fine," He stood up and walked to the other side of the room near the TV. "Now you can sit down. I'm nowhere near you." You sent him a coy smile and sat down. "Right," He started, battling back a yawn. "How much did Moriarty tell you about what he's doing?"  
"He said he was going to make Sherlock fall, and that he had an appointment with a Kitty?" You responded in confusion. "What does that all mean?"  
"... He always has to speak in bloody riddles, doesn't he?" Sebastian took a deep breath. "Basically, he's pretending he was never Moriarty but instead some bloke called Richard Brooke who was payed by Sherlock to act as Moriarty so Sherlock would gain popularity - Sherlock's reputation will be ruined, and Moriarty will make him kill him self but it will look to the media like a suicide as he's supposedly just been caught out in faking all his cases." He'd said it all in one breath and it took you a second to catch up on what he said, but when you did you immediately stood from the sofa.   
"What?"  
"Oh, you don't want me to repeat it, do you?" Sebastian asked tiredly.   
"But -"  
"Yeah and he's also going to claim that it was actually Sherlock that kidnapped you and that he has no idea where you are." You fell silent and sat back down on the sofa.   
"That won't work." You said after a while.  
"Why not?" Sebastian asked, rolling his eyes. "Because Sherlock is oh so brilliant and always ten steps ahead of everyone? Listen, Y/N... Moriarty is just as clever, if not more so. If Sherlock is ten steps ahead, Moriarty is eleven. I've known him longer than you've known Sherlock. I've known Sherlock longer than you've known Sherlock. Trust me."   
"Why should I trust you?" You spat, turning away. Sebastian sighed deeply.   
"Anyway, I need to update you still. Moriarty has met with Kitty, a journalist who's going to share Richard Brooke's story of 'exposing Sherlock'. He guesses that by this time tomorrow he'll have another run in with Sherlock and John, so I'll be back in a day or two to tell you how things go." Sebastian moved to walk away and then paused and took something out of his pocket. "Here. Moriarty disabled the tracking bug." He threw it to you and you caught it clumsily before he waved. "Bye." And with that, he left the house. The distinct sound of a door being locked followed. You stared down at your phone in your hands, head still whirring with information.   
"Sherlock..." You turned your phone on hurriedly - it seemed in perfect working condition - and noticed you had several new texts. You ignored them all and immediately went to text Sherlock, but when you opened his contact up you noticed there was no box to write in. You moved to John, and then to Lestrade and Molly's and some of your other friends, but they all had no way of contacting them. Annoyed, you moved to the last contact in your phone - the unknown number that had really been Moriarty. There was a box to type in that one. You groaned and refrained from throwing the phone at the wall. It had been tampered with - there was no way to text anyone except Moriarty. You tried ringing John but the phone cut off straight away. It wouldn't connect to the internet and the data had been wiped off completely. Annoyed, you settled for reading all your new texts instead. There were a few from Molly asking if you were OK as she hadn't heard from you for a while, one from Lestrade asking you to tell Sherlock he had a new case and several from John and Sherlock. Sherlock's consisted of questions from the night Sebastian had taken you asking you where you were and what Sebastian had done, and the latest one had been sent last night.  
'Whatever you do, do what Moriarty says, Y/N. Don't get hurt. I'm coming for you. -SH'  
You had multiple texts from John, all of them asking what had happened, where you'd gone, what Sherlock had done, cursing you for choosing to go down and meet Sebastian that night, all from the night you'd been taken by Sebastian, and one from last night that simply read,  
'Sherlock said you may be able to read your texts still so - Don't listen to Sherlock. Don't do what Moriarty says, I don't care what happens to me. Don't give in, keep on trying to escape, and under no circumstances should you be kissing him. - John'   
You laughed slightly at his text, wiping away the tears that had formed as you read it, and then stared up at the ceiling. You wanted to do what John said and keep fighting, you really did, but the last thing you wanted was for him to get hurt. You sighed and stood up, praying that wherever Sherlock and John were, they at least had some clue of what was coming. You stretched, holding your phone tightly in your hands, and then went on the search for food.  
-  
The next day you searched the whole cottage to see what this new place you would be staying in looked like. There was only one door that you couldn't open and that was the door next to the bathroom which was next to your bedroom. It seemed to be completely locked no matter how hard you rattled the doorknob and you grew suspicious of what could be inside, but there was no point trying to get in. The rest of the day passed quietly and without much happening, except for a new text from Sherlock that read  
'I just saw what John text you - Don't listen to John, listen to me. Do what Moriarty says. We'll come for you soon. - SH'   
The next day, however, Sebastian reappeared again. You heard the sound of the front door unlocking and sat up from where you had been lying down on the sofa re-reading all the texts from Sherlock and John.   
"Hello." He greeted you in a bored voice, shutting the door behind him. He strolled over to the TV where he had stood before and crossed his arms, leaning back on the wall.   
"... Hi." You mumbled, turning your phone off and tucking it in your pocket just in case he tried taking it back for some reason.   
"Whilst you were here last night, Moriarty - Richard Brooke - had a run in with your favourite detective and blogger." Sebastian smirked slightly as your head sprung up to look at him.   
"What happened?" You asked hurriedly.   
"He was pretending to be Richard Brooke, someone that had moved in with Kitty - the journalist - whilst she shared his story with the world. Sherlock and John turned up and they had a bit of an argument."  
"An argument? What sort?" You said, frowning. "Was anyone hurt?"  
"Nope. Moriarty played his role as Richard, escaped Kitty's house under the pretence that he wasn't safe anymore with Sherlock knowing where he was, and Sherlock and John had to leave."  
"And that's all that happened?" You asked curiously. "That's all?"  
"Yep. Moriarty barely got out of there before your little blogger friend had his hands around his neck. John really wants to know where you are." Sebastian let out a humourless laugh. You stayed silent.  
"... Is that it?" You said coldly.   
"Hm? Oh, right. Yeah, it is." Sebastian shrugged.  
"Then why are you still here?" You spat, glaring at him. Sebastian stared at you in slight surprise and then chuckled.  
"I'll take my leave then. I'll be back tomorrow."   
"I can't wait." You said dryly, curling back up on the sofa and watching him leave. He locked the door behind him as usual. You began to settle down when your phone buzzed in your pocket and you jumped up, fumbling for it in excitement in case it was Sherlock or John. Instead, it was from Moriarty.   
'You should have seen John's face, angel. Hilarious. - JM x'   
Your face flushed with anger. How dare he, you thought. How dare he. Your body filled with the intense urge to escape, to find a way to get revenge and piss him off somehow, but there was nothing you could do. You rattled the doorknob of the front door but nothing worked and you slid down it, hiding your face in your knees. You felt very, very lonely.   
-  
The next day Sebastian arrived earlier.   
"Mornin'." He greeted you, yawning.   
"... Morning." You replied softly, looking away so he didn't see your eyes, puffy from crying.   
"This time I'll be staying for longer." He informed you, and you made a humming noise in reply. "I'll be waiting around until this afternoon when Moriarty rings you."  
"Rings me?" You said. Sebastian paused, and then sent you a small smile.   
"It's this afternoon."   
"What is?"  
"When Sherlock falls. It will happen this afternoon. Moriarty wants you to hear it happen, so he'll ring you. A way of having you on the roof with him."   
"..." You looked down, your heart feeling heavy in your chest. "Sherlock dies this afternoon then?" Sebastian didn't answer, sitting down on the floor in front of the TV with another yawn. You watched him warily for a while before standing and stomping up the stairs and slamming your bedroom door behind you.   
-  
When it reached afternoon you went back downstairs. Sebastian was still sitting on the floor, staring at the phone in his hands. It looked like he hadn't moved a muscle.   
"You have ten minutes." He said without looking up.  
"OK." You replied, sitting down on the sofa. You took out your phone and stared at its screen, waiting. Your head felt empty, and nothing felt real. Sherlock was going to die. Your eyes pricked with tears. Your phone began to ring. Taking a deep breath, and feeling very hopeless, you answered the call. "Hello?" You asked in a shaky voice.   
"Y/N?" Sherlock's voice came through the phone and you jumped, not expecting it.   
"Sherlock!" You cried. "Where are you? What's happening? You're going to-"  
"Y/N, calm down." He said, and you heard Moriarty's voice laughing in the background. "Your phone only accepts calls from Moriarty's phone so I'm using his. He let me... Just for one last time."   
"Sherlock," Your voice began to wobble dangerously. "You promised you would come and get me. You can't break that promise now. You have to live."  
"Hmmm? What's she saying?" Moriarty's voice rung out in the background.   
"Never give up hope, Y/N." Sherlock whispered, and then there was a rustling sound.   
"Alright, angel, your time is up! I hope you said all you want to say 'cos you won't get much chance from now on." Moriarty sung through the phone. You fell back down onto the sofa, covering your face with one hand. You didn't reply. "Let me run you through what we're doing up here on the roof of the good old hospital." He began, and you could imagine both of them on the roof clearly, Sherlock standing watching Moriarty like a hawk as he circled Sherlock, phone to his ear. "If Sherlock doesn't jump off this roof," Moriarty said. "I'm going to shoot aaaaall his friends. Except for you, of course, angel. And except for John, since I did promise you that." You stared forwards in horror.  
"No, you can't do that - you promised me you wouldn't hurt them, you promised me, and in return I haven't tried leaving, I've done what you've said and-" Moriarty laughed loudly.  
"You only asked not to hurt John. You didn't ask about Lestrade, or the glorious Mrs. Hudson." You felt anger and horror rush through your body.   
"You're a bastard," You hissed into the phone. "A sick, sick, bastard. And I will never, ever love you. If you lay one finger on either of them I'll never stop fighting to leave this stupid cottage, ever!"  
"Oh, I'm not laying a finger on anyone! Just a few bullets. If, of course, Sherlock doesn't jump off this building." You heard Sherlock's voice in the background, but you couldn't make out what was being said. "Oh, alright, Sherly," Moriarty sighed. "One last time. You can say your goodbyes to her." There was another rustle and then Sherlock's voice came through again.   
"Listen, Y/N, I don't have much time." Sherlock whispered through the phone. "Moriarty is giving me privacy to say goodbye to you one last time, but I want you to know something. No matter what Moriarty tells you, I am alive. I am out there. And I am coming to get you. Don't forget that."   
"I won't," You said in a stronger voice. "I won't forget. Ever. If you die, Sherlock Holmes... I swear I'll kill you." He laughed weakly, and you smiled at the sound.   
"Goodbye, Y/N. See you in a few years."  
"Wait - what do you mean in a few years?" But the phone had gone dead. You stared down at it. What did he mean he'd see you in a few years?   
"Right, now that's happened, I have something to explain to you." Sebastian watched you with bored eyes. "Moriarty is going to fake his death."   
"What?"  
"In order to kill Sherlock, Moriarty is going to pretend to die."   
"I don't understand."  
"You don't have to understand, you just have to know that's what's going to happen. Right, I'm leaving now." Sebastian sent you a sly grin and stood up, stretching, and walked to the door. "Bye bye." You moved to follow him and ask him more questions but he quickly slipped through the door and slammed it shut, the sound of it locking following. You pushed against the door hopelessly. Nothing happened.   
"For fu-" You let out a small yell of annoyance. "Sherlock will win." You whispered to your self. "And then he'll come and get me."   
-  
A few hours later when it began to grow dark outside you heard laughter outside the door. You pressed your ear against the front door and your blood grew cold as you heard Moriarty's voice. You backed away from the door.   
"No..." You breathed. "If he's still alive then what happened to Sherlock?" The door began to open. Moriarty stepped through, holding a tissue in one hand that was pressed to the back of his head.   
"Hello, hello, hello." He chimed, grinning. "Guess what?" He took the tissue away from his head. It was stained a blood red colour. You stared at it in horror, backing away. "Oh, don't worry about that. Fake blood."   
"Sh... Sherlock..." You mumbled. "What happened to Sherlock?"   
"He jumped off the roof, of course." Moriarty shrugged. Sebastian walked in through the door behind him, closing the door once he was in the room.   
"But..." Sherlock's last words to you rung in your ears. "I don't believe you." Moriarty's eyes grew dark.   
"Is that so?" He asked.  
"Sherlock told me no matter what you said, he was still alive. He was still out there. No matter what." You hissed, staring at him directly in the eyes. He stared back coldly. "I will always believe him. I don't believe you."   
"Oh, is that what he was saying to you?" Moriarty tilted his head. "Well, no matter. I'll make you believe me in no time."   
"We'll see." You turned to march up the stairs, but Moriarty caught your wrist in his hand.   
"Hey, angel," He said in a low voice. "I hurried all the way back here to see you, you're not allowed to just walk away."  
"Sherlock said he'd see me in a few years." You said without turning back around. "So until then, I'm assuming I'll be staying here, with you. You have plenty of time to harass me until then." You tugged your hand out of his grip and went upstairs, feeling Moriarty's eyes digging into your back the whole way.   
-  
You lay in the bed with your eyes wide open. Sherlock was alive, you repeated over and over in your head. Don't believe a word Moriarty says. John is OK, Sherlock is alive, don't believe a word Moriarty says. The door opened, and you closed your eyes. Moriarty didn't say anything as he entered, just moved straight to the wardrobe. After a few minutes you felt him get into the bed, wrapping his arms around your waist like he had a few nights before.   
"Goodnight." He whispered against your neck, and you felt his lips curve into a smile against your skin. "Get used to spending many, many nights like this, angel." You stared forwards blankly. "Many, many nights."  
-  
BONUS SCENE  
-  
"But that's impossible," Mycroft frowned. "Simply impossible!" He stood out of the car, John and Mary turning to face him as he did so.  
"What is it?" John asked.   
"Moriarty." Mycroft said softly, pointed to the screen inside the car he'd been sat in. "He's back." John blanched, taking a step back.   
"But - He's dead." John frowned. "That's impossible, Moriarty is dead." He walked forwards to stick his head in Mycroft's car, shock spreading over his face as he saw Moriarty's face on the screen. He stepped away from the car. "But he's dead!"  
"But, that can't be possible. You told me Moriarty is dead." Mary said. John's phone binged, and he reached for it in a daze.  
"Well, apparently not." Mycroft said gravely. John stared down at the message from the unknown number on his phone.   
"Oh my god," He breathed, moving to show it to Mycroft. "Oh my god. If he's alive - Y/N must be alive too." Mycroft leaned over to look at the text on John's phone.   
'Did you miss her?'


	16. JIM MORIARTY (School) [Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been getting a few requests to do another Moriarty x Reader so I thought I'd make a whole new series :D It's a school AU

"So what do you think of James?"   
You sighed at your friends question; it was the fourth time she'd asked it.  
"What does it matter?" You replied, and your friend pouted. "My opinion on him isn't going to do anything."  
"Doesn't mean it doesn't matter." She retorted. "I just want to know." You leaned back on the wall behind you, crossing your arms. It was a Monday afternoon and you were in the school playground - if you could call it that since you were all too old for playgrounds now - with your group of friends waiting for lunch to finish and lessons to commence again. You were grumpy since it was a Monday and your friends gossiping was getting slightly on your nerves.   
"Well, I won't tell you." You told your friend, Irene, and she groaned.   
"Fine, be that way." She gazed across the school grounds to where the boy she was speaking of was standing. "But I just want you to know that I like him." You followed her gaze to the same boy - James Moriarty.   
"Of course you do," You rolled your eyes at your friend. "You like all the bad guys after all, don't you?" It was true. James was known through out the school for having exceedinly bad behaviour. It was unusual seeing him outside when he was usually inside having detentions. Pretty much everyone was wary around him and people only seemed to approach him if they wanted a favour - something which usually went along the lines of, 'James, can you get rid of this bully for me?', or even, 'James, can you bully this person for me?', and James always did it for them - for a price, of course.   
"I heard," Irene continued. "That once he did something for someone and that person never returned the favour. The next day they were found dead." You snorted and nudged her with your shoulder, looking away from James.  
"Alright, sure," You scoffed in disbelief. "He might be a douche but I don't think he'd kill anyone."   
"You never know," Irene said, her eyes still fixed on the boy as he stood talking to his one and only friend in the whole school, if friend was what you could call him. Sebastian Moran seemed to be the shadow of James Moriarty, following him everywhere and doing everything he said. Basically being his bodyguard, really. "I bet he would get Sebastian to do it for him." As you spoke a teacher exited the buildings behind James and made their way for him, an angry look on their face.   
"Uh oh, trouble," You said. "I bet he has another detention." You watched as the teacher called for James to follow them and as James laughed before shoving Sebastian's shoulder playfully and happily following the teacher. "Why does he look so happy about getting a detention?"  
"You've never had a detention in your like Y/N," Irene pointed out. "How do you know they're not bundles of fun?"  
"I'm not going to get a detention ever either." You said proudly. It was true - you'd never had a detention in your like, you were a real teacher's pet and you were happy about it. You didn't like trouble at all and did your best to stay out of it, so you weren't sure how you'd befriended someone like Irene Adler who loved it.   
"That's not something to be proud of," Irene said dryly. "You need to do something bad at least once in your life or where's the fun in it?"  
"You should be friends with James." You said coldly, turning away. "Go break some rules with him, you're not finding it here with me."   
"Alright, alright, Y/N, I was joking!" Irene laughed and made to continue to speak before a voice interrupted her.   
"Y/N," You groaned quietly at the voice and turned to see Carl Powers, someone you really didn't want to see right then. He'd been basically harrassing you for weeks now and ignoring your polite rejections and suggestions for him to leave you alone. You'd even outright told him to go away once, yet here he was, smirk and all, standing right in front of you. "There you are!"  
"Carl." You forced a smile as Irene let out a loud groan.  
"How come you haven't been replying to my texts?" Carl asked, ignoring Irene's groan.   
"Um - Well," You glanced side ways whilst thinking of an excuse and noticed James through the classroom window sat down at the desk with a teacher standing over him talking very fast and very angrily. "I actually asked you to stop texting me, remember?" Carl didn't look happy with the response.   
"I'm not going to stop." He replied stoutly. "Until you reply."  
"Well I'm not going to reply." You frowned.   
"Then I'll be texting you for a long time." Carl winked and suddenly his hand was on your shoulder and he was leaning down very close to your face. "Until I get a yes."   
"Um-" You tried pushing his hand off your shoulder but it didn't work. "Listen, Carl, I'm flattered but-" Carl raised an eyebrow threateningly at you, his hand squeezing your shoulder tighter.  
"Yes?"  
"But no." You said strongly, still trying to push his hand away from your shoulder. "And I mean it." Carl laughed in a strange, low tone.  
"Are you actually rejecting me?" He said softly, leaning even closer. You stook a step back.  
"... Yes?" His hand left your shoulder at last and he straightened his back once more, looking surprisingly calm.  
"OK." He shrugged.  
"OK?" You repeated.  
"Yeah, it's fine." He said. "You can go now." Irene whispered 'thank God' under her breath and linked her arm with yours to pull you away. You gave him a suspicious look and turned to leave with Irene when he added another statement. "It's not my fault you're a stuck up slut." Not one for confrontation or creating a fuss you simply froze at his words and breathed deeply to control your self - as for Irene, she twirled around with fire in her eyes and immediately stalked back up to Carl.  
"Excuse me?" She asked in a dangerously low voice. "What was that you just said?"  
"You heard me." Carl smiled, crossing his arms as he towered above her.   
"So because she won't sleep with you she's a slut?" Irene asked, her voice rising now.   
"She doesn't have to sleep with me to be a slut, she's one enough by being friends with the like of you." At these next words you couldn't hold your self back - it was one thing not defending your self but not defending your friend was worse. You turned on your heel and joined Irene at her side.   
"Does that make everyone who's friends with you a stupid dickhead then?" You asked in the calmest voice possible. Carl paused for a second, looking at you in surprise.  
"Did you just say what I think you said?" He asked after a while. "Is the slut talking back?" Irene's fists curled up but you grabbed her by the wrist before she could do anything.   
"Come on Irene," You said. "He's not worth it." Irene reluctantly let her self be pulled away.  
"That's right, whores, run away." Carl called after you.   
"Come on, Y/N, please let me hit him!" Irene whispered to you.   
"No way, you're not getting in trouble again." You hissed back, although you were just as annoyed with Carl as she was. Your heart was screaming at you to get back there and punch him.   
"If you can't handle a man, run away from him." You froze in your steps at these words. Irene sent you a look.   
"Now can I punch him?" She asked.   
"No," You replied through gritted teeth before swivelling back around and moving back up to Carl. "But I can."   
"What's this? Is slut coming back?" Carl began to laugh as you walked over to him, not looking very threatened. "Did I upset y-?" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence - your fist had connected with his face seconds later. With a loud shout he toppled over backwards, hands to nose, and Irene ran up behind you with a cheer.   
"I can't believe you just punched him!" She cried, jumping up and down as a crowd of other students moved over in curiosity. In the corner of the playground Sebastian Moran smiled to him self. You stood over Carl with a sense of dread, however. You'd never done something like this before. You were bound to get in big, big trouble.  
-  
"Y/N, I've never known you to do something like that," The hand of your tutor teacher Mrs. Hudson lay gently on your shoulder as she walked you down the school hallway. You'd just been in the Headmaster's office being severely told off for punching one of the top students in the face and were now being sent back to your tutor room for detention. "Why'd you do it, darling?"  
"He was being rude." You replied in a soft voice. You'd never been told off before at school in your whole life - you weren't sure how to handle detention let alone being sent to the Headmaster. "He offended Irene. And me. The Headmaster doesn't believe me."  
"Oh, I'm sure they'll come around." Mrs. Hudson patted your shoulder in her attempt of comfort as you reached your tutor room. "Here we are. There's another student receiving detention in here at the moment, but if you just get out some homework and do that I'll come and collect you in an hours time, OK?"   
"Yes, Mrs. Hudson." You nodded weakly and she gave you one last pat on the shoulder before walking back down the corridor. Sighing, you opened the classroom door, and nearly groaned out loud when you did; sitting on the top of one of the desks in the middle of the room with his headphones in and facing the back of the classroom as he tapped away on his phone was none other than James Moriarty. You paused to stare at him in dismay for a moment before letting the door close behind you and sitting down in the seat closest to it - and furthest away from James. He didn't even notice you were in there (at least that's what you thought), too busy listening to music and typing on his phone as you seated your self and pulled out your half completed English essay. You were not having a good day. You gave in to Carl's taunts and ended up being punished severely for it. You'd never been told off before in school and now suddenly you were in the deep end, up for possible exclusion. Your parents would be so disappointed... You tapped your pen against the desk in annoyance at your self, not even bothering to focus on the essay and instead chiding your self inside your head for doing something so bad as punching Carl in the face - even if he kind of deserved it. You were so deep inside your mind you didn't notice James turning around, spotting you and grinning. He pulled his ear phones out and tucked his phone away in his trouser pocket before calling for you,  
"Hey, Y/N!"  
You jumped at the sound of your name and turned with a heavy heart to see James cross legged on top of his desk, waving at you.   
"..." You weren't in the mood for talking to James, so you simply sent him a weak smile and turned back around.  
"I've never seen you in detention before!" He carried on cheerfully. You hunched your shoulders and didn't reply, hoping he would get the message and shut up. Alas, he did not. "You must have done something real bad." You rolled your eyes and placed your head in your arms on top of your desk, still not replying. All fell silent. And then something landed on your head. You sat straight upwards in shock and soon your eyes found a scrumpled up ball of paper at your feet. You turned to glare at James but as you did so another piece of paper hit you directly on the forehead. You grabbed it before it fell to the floor and threw it back in his direction. He dodged it smoothly, laughing.   
"OK, what do you want?" You snapped. A lazy but satisfied smile slipped onto James' face.   
"Hi," He drawled.   
"Hi," You spat, and turned back around to your desk.  
"So, Y/N," He carried on, stepping off of his desk and dragging his chair over to you. You groaned out loud. When the noise of the chair legs scraping across the floor ceased, you looked to your left to see him straddling the chair with it's back facing you and his arms wrapped around it. "What are you in for?"  
"... Why are you sitting so close?" You asked, leaning back.   
"Well you said hi so I took that as an invitation to come closer. I could move back... but I won't." He shrugged.  
"I guessed as much." You said dryly, and looked back down at your essay. Jim watched you working for a minute before speaking up again.  
"Are you ignoring my question?" He said. You huffed and looked back up at him.  
"What question?"  
"What are you in for?" He repeated eagerly, leaning forward.  
"This isn't a prison." You raised an eyebrow at him. "And I did nothing wrong."  
"Oh yeah? Then why are you here?" James teased. "You don't get sentence time for nothing."   
"I don't see why you have to know." You said sternly.   
"Oooh, it must be bad if you don't want me to know..." James grinned wider. "What was it? Violation of propert? Assault of a teacher?" He trailed off, smirking. "Or... Did you punch Carl in the face?"  
"What? How did you know I did that?" You asked in surprise.  
"I'm observant. I saw from the state of the skin on your knuckles that you punched someone and I know Carl has been making... inappropriate advances towards you lately." He stuck a thumb over his shoulder towards the classroom windows. "Plus, I saw it through the window." You sent him a look of disapproval.  
"Why did you bother asking me why I was here if you knew all along?" You asked.   
"I wanted to see if you would tell me - you didn't, which suggests you're ashamed of it."  
"Of course I'm ashamed," You said in a sharp tone. "I've never ever had detention before. I don't want to disappoint people."  
"If people are disappointed in you standing up for your self against a guy like Carl then punch them too." James said, and without being able to help it you snorted in amusement at his words. James brightened up as he heard your laugh. "I think you did the right thing."  
"And what do you care about the right thing?"   
"When the right thing involves punching Carl in the face I'm all for it." James said. You smiled against your will at his words and then turned to face him in your chair, suddenly curious.  
"What are you in for then?" You asked and his grin grew again as he realised he'd got you talking to him properly.   
"Nothing too big," He said casually, inspecting his nails. "I just broke into the trophy room."  
"What?!" You cried. "The trophy room? But that's the pride and honour of the whole school, it's crazily protected! How is that 'nothing too big'?"  
"I could have done worse." James said proudly. "I very kindly left behind the trophies, and I also very kindly let them catch me in the act."   
"You let them get you?" You said in disbelief. "Yeah, right. And why would you do that?"  
"The whole act was a threat." James explained. "I let them know I can get in their precious trophy room if I want to, let them know I can do what I want."   
"How did they not expel you for that? I'm facing possible exclusion just for punching a guy who was making bad advances towards me in the face!" You fumed. "That's not fair!"  
"You... persuade a few people to give in some good words for you, and boom, you're not found guilty." James said. "Simple as. And don't worry," He leaned forwards and tapped your cheek playfully, making you flinch back and slap his hand away. "I'll make one of my famous deals with you, if you want?"  
"Why would I want that?" You laughed dryly, leaning back in your chair.   
"I'll save you from your exclusion," James said, leaning further forwards in response. "And you owe me a favour."   
"What sort of favour?" You narrowed your eyes at him suspiciously.  
"Nothing inappropriate, don't you worry." James winked at you. "Is that a deal?"   
"I don't see how you could stop me from getting excluded." You smirked. "So sure, deal, because you can't do anything anyway." James grinned slyly, reminding you somewhat of a cat, and he slowly stood from his chair to tower over you.  
"Great. It's a deal. You'll be hearing from me soon, then, darling."   
"Don't call me that." You demanded as he dragged his chair back over to the desk he was sat on top of before.   
"Well," He pointed towards the door, ignoring your comment. "I best be off."  
"What? But detention isn't over?"  
"Not everyone cares about the rules that much, honey," James shrugged. "I was only in here because I was waiting for you."  
"Waiting for me?"  
"Yes, so we could make that deal. Prepare your self to owe me a favour." He sauntered back over to your side and pressed his finger to his lips before gently pressing it on the piece of paper on your desk you had been writing on, winking at you once more. "See you around." You growled in agitation and wiped with your sleeve at where he'd placed the kiss as he laughed at your actions, leaving the classroom.  
"What a jerk." You mumbled to your self. "Like I'll ever owe him anything."


End file.
